The Unsuccessful Dates, and Edward
by Mad-as-buttons
Summary: During one of Bella's many dates, she meets her prince charming - Edward. However due to her shyness she delays calling him. Allowing Rosalie & Alice to continue their blind dates. But Edward is hardly left behind determined to see Bella once again.
1. Unexpected Labour

**A/N: Hey, this is the first time I've attempted to make a fanfic. I usually enjoy reading them instead, as my writing skills are atrocious. Why I'm doing one? I want to improve my non existing skills, and I had no internet LOL. Summer coursework? I wasn't _that _bored. **

**It's set in England as I don't have a lot of knowledge on America, so instead of writing false information, and mistaking a boot for a trunk for example. I stuck with England. Oh and they're all human. And to avoid any confusion, Rosalie and Jasper are twins, Emmett and Alice are brother and sister. Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie are together as usual. Bella and Edward are both only children. **

**Apologises if this is rubbish. **

* * *

**BPOV**

"ISABELLA, will you hurry up!" My best friend Alice roared behind the door.

"Alice, have you even looked at what you've given me to wear? I can't go out looking like _this._"

"Oh stop complaining, and just get out here. You're going to look beautiful, I can see it."

"Can't I have a jumper at least to cover _something _up?" I pleaded.

"You don't have anything you _need_ to cover up, trust me. He'll be gob smacked once he sees you." Alice sighed. "Bella if you do not come out right now, I'll call Emmett in to break down the door."

"You wouldn't dare." I knew she would, but it stole a few moments from her. I could hear loud footsteps coming closer to the bathroom door protecting me from the wrath of Alice.

"Hey Bells." He laughed. "I overheard Alice. You couldn't happen to stay in there could you? I've always wanted to do this. Please."

"Go away." I shouted playing along with Emmett. I have never had an old brother and Emmett was the closest thing I had to one. We protected each other from his evil little sister.

"Well, stand back then." Emmett warned me. I walked over to the closed toilet seat and sat on it waiting for the door to crash down. Their mother Margaret would only replace it the next day, she was only too use to Emmett's brawny figure and innate strength destroying her home. There was a loud bang and cloud of dust that rose immediately after his warning. The once solid wood door fell to the ground, falling into pieces. He walked over the wood and grabbed me up fireman style ignoring my protests, dumping me onto Alice's bed. "Hey bells" he repeated staring at the door he annihilated smugly. "Well, Alice you've done a great job on her, she's finally scrubbed up well." He teased.

"See! Even Emmett thinks you look pretty," Alice said in a "I-told-you-so tone" "Right, well thanks to your little stunt in the bathroom we have no time to try out shoes, so just put these on. Don't complain and come on or you'll keep Jacob waiting." She threw a pair of white high heels in my direction. There was no way I was going to wear that death trap. I can't walk without falling to the ground in bare feet. Alice must think this is a joke. "Ali-"

"BELLA, GET A MOVE ON." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to her Porsche. As I had no other shoes with me and walking around bare feet was out, I placed my feet into the white straps.

Whilst Alice was looking for something inside the garage I stared into the passengers mirror. Emmett was right, Alice had worked a miracle on me, even if I did have to sit in her torture chair for three hours, I had to admit I did look sort of pretty. She had left my hair down adding soft curls to it, my make up was subtle a little mascara and eyeliner with lip gloss. No blush, I could fix that easily - unfortunately. Alice had given me a blue dress to wear, which hardly covered my body. It enhanced my non existing cleavage and stopped down my mid thigh. Too short and too tight for me.

"Right we have ten minutes to reach the restaurant, once you're there ask for a reservation under the surname "Black" okay?"

"Ten minutes…with your driving we could reach the place in two." She just rolled her eyes at me, and continued talking.

"You don't know how much planning this has taken Rosalie and I to do. Rosalie said he'll suit you, not narcissistic, quite caring. Except he doesn't have a well off background, so don't expect anything too flashy."

We reached _la fleur _in less than five minutes. I had never been there before, looking outside the window told me I could never afford a glass of water there, maybe a side dish if I was lucky.

"Good luck Bella. Rosalie will be over later, she wants to hear all the details too. So be prepared to dish all the dirt."

"Nothing is going to happen." I had been to many of Rosalie's and Alice's blind dates for me. So far none of the males caught my attention, or interested me enough to continue seeing them. Why Jacob would be any different? I was clueless. I knew I'd leave, with yet another uneventful evening under my list.

"Good evening Madame, may I help you?" Said the male behind the podium.

"Urm… I'm here on a reservation under "Black"?"

He scanned his book, flicking through pages. Was this all a joke? Had Alice told me a bogus name and was standing somewhere close waiting for the punch line? "Ahh, Miss Swan?"

"Yes." I replied with relief.

"Follow me right this way please." He smiled leading me to a quiet part of the restaurant, leaving the crowds of tables behind us to a secluded spot. Sat down at the table was a handsome man with long silky black hair to match his dark pupils. His tanned skin glowed under the candle lights, but the one thing that captured me was his smile. So child like, and fun. "Hi, you must be Bella then?" Pushing his hand out into the air waiting for me to shake it.

"Yes, Jacob right?" I ask while settling into my seat.

"Yep. Was expecting you to be blonde actually to be honest." I glared down into the menu. _Wow, this is going to be a _long_ night. _"So…what do you do for a living then Bella?"

"At the moment I'm unemployed. I moved to London, after my dad was given a better job in the police force. We lived in a small town called Swanage, further south. There was hardly any work for him, so we moved further north. You?"

"Right. Well I'm training to be a full time mechanic. Love cars and bikes. Father doesn't mind he said it's probably be the best I could do. He usually suggests that I become a police officer, have the height. And 'I could protect humans from the evil out there.'" He snorted.

To save us from the dreadful small talk a waitress appeared at our table. Her flame red hair blending in with her red uniform. "Good evening Sir and Madame. I am Victoria, and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the soup."

"Madame?"

"I'll have the Ratatouille, _please__"_Staring at Jacob in hope he would remember his manners.

"Anything else?"

"No." Jacob replied.

"No _thank you.__"_Hinting yet again, however he was still oblivious. She smiled at me and walked away. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a moment."

"Okay."

I rushed down into the hallway separating the toilets from the main room. Pulling out my mobile phone and waited for Alice to pick up her phone.

"You haven't killed him have you?" Rosalie demanded.

"No, but I'll kill you and Alice once I get home. He's horrible! He has no manners, and he's boring." I started to rant.

"Wait you've been with him for- for less than half an hour and you already want out?" Alice asked.

"YES, listen I appreciate what you guys are doing for me, but if I can't take the guy I'm not going to sit around for hours dying in my seat thanks."

Alice sighed. "Fine we'll call back in ten minutes. Your step-sister has gone into labour. Okay?"

"Thanks. Bye"

I started to turn to make my way back to our table, when I went face first into something hard and cold. No, hard, cold and vibrating. Two arms then enclosed my waist. _Since when do walls have arms? Oh shit, not a wall. _"Sorry," I whispered with my eyes closed not wanting to see the expression on the persons face.

He started to chuckle, making his chest vibrate. _So that__'__s what it was. _"Sorry, I'm the one who should be apologising, I was actually walking over to you to see if you were okay. I heard your outburst." My cheeks started to flood crimson. _Thank god my eyes are still closed. _"Sorry, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked worriedly. His soft velvet voice, caused my heart beat to increase. I unwillingly opened my eyes to meet the most breath taking green eyes I had ever seen. The bright bold green was penetrating my boring old brown ones. His odd bronze coloured hair laid chaotically upon his head. His lips were soft urging for me to reach out and touch them, smiling crookedly at me.

"I'm fine?" I ask as if a question.

"Glad to hear." He looked at our awkward position. "Sorry. I thought you were going to fall backwards" Loosening his grip on my waist. "I am Edward, nice to meet you."

"Bella." Was all I could allow past my lips without embarrassing myself.

"I must say, you look…astonishing. The guy you're with must be blind to treat you badly to make you want to leave."

"Well technically he is my blind date, so I guess that gives him a reason." I bit my tongue, it sounded funny in my head, until it was said out loud. _He probably thinks I__'__m a stupid smart arse now. _

He surprised me by chuckling. "Nice one." He looked down at his watch. "I'm terribly sorry." He sighed. "But I must go back to my date, she will probably call the police if I do not return soon. As much as I would rather stay here with you." He grinned.

My mind was blank, I had lost any coherent thought I had before. This 6 foot-something Greek God in front of me wanted to spend time with _me? _"Urgh I better go back to Jacob then I guess." I groaned "Alice will call soon, so at least I'm saved…somehow." I tried to add optimistically.

"Cheeky as this is. I was wondering, because the chances are that I would probably never find you again Bella. May I have your phone number, please? I just do not want to lose contact with you." He stared straight into my eyes. Dazzling me. _That should be a crime__…__oh well, I get his number too. _

"Course." I smiled passing my phone to him and receiving his to punch my digits into his phone. I exited onto his main screen, a picture of him and an older woman probably ten years the most with her arm around his shoulder. "Edward Cullen" written above his network provider.

"It's my mother - Esme." He answered my silent question.

"She's pretty, looks young too."

"She gave birth to me just out of 6th form before my father went on to medical school. Sorry Bella, but we must part, our unsuccessful dates are awaiting our return." He reached out for my hand and pressed his soft lips to them. "Till next time Isabella." He smiled and turned to walk back to the main room. _I__'__m standing? I thought I had turned to a puddle already! My brain is mush so that__'__s something__…_

I made my way back to our table to see my plate of food there. How long had I been with Edward? "There you are! Thought you done runner" Jacob complained. "Took your time" He added.

"Sorry, there was a queue. The cleaner was also doing his duty so we had to wait till he was done so we could actually go in there." I said starring down at my food, I was never good at lying. Right on cue my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered

"Still want out?" Alice asked.

"Definitely." I replied instantly causing Rosalie to giggle in the background.

"You owe us the all the details, right pretend I'm telling you the story. Oh and do a better job this time I could feel the lies radiating off of you from the phone last time!"

I gasped. "She what? Now? Oh my God… Is she okay? Wait where is she?" Jacob looked up from his bowl.

"Wow, you must really want to leave him fast. Say Queen Elizabeth's, quite a journey from there. More of a reason not to prolong seeing _her.__"_

"Queen Elizabeth? Okay, I'll be there right away. Is Mike there with her? I can't believe she's already in labour." Mike was the name of one of the boys who was too friendly with me during my last year of school and practically begged me to the leavers prom.

"Tone it down." Alice advised me.

"Okay, I'll be there right away. See you soon. Bye, thanks too."

"Pas de problème! Á bien tôt," Alice chimed remembering I was at a French restaurant.

I looked at the puzzled Jacob staring at me. "Jacob I'm so sorry, my best friend Lauren, just went into labour and I'm the child's godmother. I have to rush to the hospital now." Lauren my enemy for the past two years seemed a reasonable name to use. She hardly stuck to one male.

"It's okay I understand. I do hope you enjoyed our date, and I'll get your number from Rosalie right? See yah"

"Thanks for understanding Jacob. It's been a" _Horrible, pointless__…__ disastrous? __"_lovely evening. Thanks for dinner" I smiled and walked out of the restaurant catching a unoccupied black cab on the main road.

"SPILL!" Alice ordered before I had hung my coat up.

I sat down on the sofa next to Rosalie and started to explain my catastrophic date. I was interrupted a few times by one of them "He didn't even mention how you looked? Once?" Alice asked miserably. "Mechanic?" Rose laughed. "He can put a bike and car together I must hand that to him. But those cars were ones that were manufactured in the 50s or 60s. Any later he is baffled." Once the tale of Jacob was finished, I warily moved onto Edward.

"YOU GOT HIS NUMBER?!" Alice screamed jumping up from the arm chair she was sitting on.

"Yes, well he asked for mine actually."

"Are you going to call him?" She asked eagerly.

"Maybe, I don't know. What if he was drunk?" I was starting to doubt myself now.

"If he was drunk then hell that gives you more of a reason to call him. _Astonishing _used when you're drunk is definitely a sign of truth. If he thought you looked ugly, which no one in the right mind would he would have said it. End of, you're ringing him."

"And since when have you been into demanding people, like the pixie?" I snapped back at Rose.

"Well, a few weeks ago Emmett found it _pleasurable _whilst I was in control, giving the orders." Rose winked at me.

"ROSE! That's my brother you're talking about." Alice cried with her hands over her ears.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Oh please, it's not as if you don't publicise what you and my brother get up to."Alice was dating Rosalie's twin brother Jasper. They had been teenage sweethearts before I had moved here.

"Enough. Like Rose said, you have to ring him. Bella, we've never heard you talk about another guy like this before. It is obvious he affects you in someway and he sounds interested in you too. Also, he sounds like a true gentleman, the kind of person you deserve. Don't regret not calling him."

"Fine, I'll call him. Just not today, I'll give it a few days."

"Ooo leave him waiting for more, eh? Bells knows how to play the game! Except when Emmett and I started out, no one wanted to wait, it was too much to resist. Then when I did get him-"

"Rose, I know Emmett isn't my real brother, but he's the closest I have to one. A tad awkward to listen to that, well picture." I interjected.

"No one said you had to picture us together…naked, close to one another." She smiled mischievously.

"ROSE SHUT UP!" Alice yelled, throwing one of the cushions at Rosalie's head. Causing us all to break out laughing.

That night I struggled to sleep, tossing and turning relentlessly. I sat up in my bed resting my back on the headboard, pulling the duvet over my body further. The only time I had problems sleeping was when something was troubling me beyond nightmares and constantly sleep talking.

"_Till next time Isabella." _He wanted to see me again, and by the sound of it he was counting on meeting me once again. He thought I was astonishing, no wait, he stopped before he answered. I caused him to be…_what was the word Alice used earlier? "He'll be _gob smacked _once he sees you." _I. Isabella Marie Swan, caused the sexy, unreal, Greek God to hesitate. I laughed at myself.

It was obvious what he did to me. I was pretty sure he had transformed me into a puddle with his influential green eyes and velvet voice. He caused my heart rate to increase to an audible pounding in my chest, my palms became sweaty and I had difficulty to prevent myself from hyperventilating.

I was in love, with Edward Cullen, and entirely wrong about tonight, it was anything but uneventful.

* * *

**A/N: To carry on is the question? Enjoyed writing that lol. Please review ;) I'm not a writer, more a reader, so, it would be nice to hear what people think about it. The title sucks, I couldn't think of anything else LOL. Next chapter I was thinking along the lines of a funfair thing. I don't know, it's hard to think when you're running on three hours sleep. **


	2. Desperate Blonde, and punch bag cars

**A/N: Forgot to add this before, Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight they're all Stephenie Meyer's. (Sadly)**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Rose?" I asked quietly, trying to keep Alice in Jasper's and hers bedroom.

"Yes?"

"I haven't done it yet."

"Of course you haven't, I don't think Edward would do you _that _fast!" She laughed.

"Urm, I haven't called him yet…" I corrected softly. Ignoring that her mind was in the gutter as usual.

"WHAT?" She shouted making Alice run out of her bedroom to see what made Rose shout. _Great, now it__'__s going to be the hard way. __"_Alice, she hasn't called him yet," She said answering Alice's puzzled expression.

"I know she hasn't. No she didn't tell me. If she had we would of helped her arrange a date, remember?" She turned and sat next to me on the sofa. "Bella, it's been 12 days, he's either worried sick or moved on. So, it's up to you to call him and put him out of his misery, or move on to the next guy"

I sighed, she was right of course. _Well they aren__'__t going to like this bit. __"_I can't, because I lost his number." I said staring at the fruit basket instead of their angry glares.

"How can you lose a number put into your phone?" Rose accused.

"I was looking at the number debating whether to ring him then. When Mike noticed me sitting by the bus stop and started talking to me. As my phone is a touch screen, I forgot to lock it and kept touching it and deleted the number **(I****'****ve done this several times, and sent messages without meaning to)** and Emmett's below it."

"That's bloody brilliant of you!" Rose replied sarcastically.

"Rose." Alice sighed. "Well, I guess he's moved on as he hasn't rung to check if you have rung him. So go in the shower and put something on. Oh and wear comfortable shoes."

"Why?" I questioned her.

"We're going to the funfair. Emmett has been whining about it all week, and it's the last day today so we're all going. Don't worry, we found a guy for you so you're not the fifth-wheel. And you have to come and yes you have to have a date too, now you have your usual questions out of the way, shower."

**EPOV**

It had been 12 days or 288 hours or 17280 minutes, depending on how you view it since I had heard Bella's musical voice in my ears. Looked into those dark brown deep holes of her eyes. Seen her cheeks flood a beautiful red, brightening her whole face. I was usually good at reading people it seemed at the time she liked me, or it did to me. Perhaps she had slept on it and noticed I went too far, deciding it would be best to stay away from me? I wouldn't blame her.

"Edward?" My mother broke my worry.

"Sorry, is there a problem?"

"No, nooo. I was actually trying to get your attention, you were in a world of your own then. What's worrying you so badly?"

"Isabella, she hasn't called yet."

My mum sat beside me and placed her arm over mine. "Edward she'll call when she is ready. I actually came out here to ask you if you would come with me to the funfair by Hampton Court? Sam and Izzy are coming over today and I thought I would treat them to that. But they are not the only kids here who needs cheering up" She teased. Sam and Izzy we're my twin cousins, at eleven years old they were past cute and bordering irritating.

"I'll love to help you, and I'm 18 no longer a kid mum." I smiled lightening the atmosphere for her benefit.

"Your still a child to me Edward, you will always be." She hugged me, a loud bang came from the living room. "Ahh they're here, lets get going."he

I had drove us to the funfair whilst my mum kept the twins under control in the back, they were excited to go out. I hoped that I may meet Bella here, a slim chance but worth dreaming about just to see and hear her again.

"Eddie!! Come on you walk so slow, we want to go on the tea cups!" Izzy complained grabbing my wrist to make me walk faster. Pretending I had not heard her call me Eddie, one of my pet hates.

"Eddie, can we buy some candy floss?" Sam asked. _This is going to be a very, very long day. Where__'__s mum? She__'__s suppose to be looking after these two anyway._ The twins lost patience in me and ran to the tea cups in front of us. I stood behind the little metal fence waving enthusiastically to Izzy who returned my wave. "Hiiii," I turned to see a slim blonde girl who's face was covered in a mask of make up and wearing clothing one size too small. "Hello," I replied politely.

"Nice kids," She said tiled her head to twins direction. "They yours?"

"No. They're my cousins."

"Cool, that means your single right? 'Cause I am too." She winked at me.

"I am single." _And I would love for you to go away._

"Good good, want my number? I want yours too." She demanded.

"Look, I would say you're a nice girl, but that would be lying from how you've acted so far. I am not interested in you, and to be honest you're slightly creeping me out." I answered honestly before she tried to put her face anywhere near mine.

"Screw you then, jerk. Think because you're hot you can turn down pretty girls like me?" She kissed her teeth and walked away.

My mother was by my side laughing. "Well she was full of confidence."

"It's disgraceful how she threw herself at me, we had talked for two minutes maximum and she was demanding my phone number!" I shuddered at the memory.

"Reminds me of someone Edward." She teased, she knew all the details about my encounter with Bella.

"I had to mum, I knew I would never meet her ever again. I needed to make sure I gave her a chance to see me again." She smiled at me, as the twins came running towards us. "I'm going to go and walk around by myself for a bit. I'll call you to see where you are, okay?" My mum nodded.

**BPOV**

Five of us in a car, my date - George. Was suppose to meet us in the car park. It wasn't a long drive there, but my mind was mentally beating me up after the talk earlier. If I mentioned earlier that I lost his number, it wouldn't have helped anyway as they couldn't really do anything about it. Emmett and Jasper cheered me up though, two full grown males singing along to a chick flick based show on the radio. Emmett reaching the top notes surprisingly, catching odd stares from people outside, there was no way to stop myself joining in and laughing along. "Aww man I wish Britney had hits like that again.. 'hit me baby one more time'" Emmett sung. Rose reached over and slapped the back of his head, smiling sweetly at a hurt Emmett.

"You asked me to hit you one more time," She explained causing us all to cry laughing at Emmett's upset face and ego.

A tall guy approached Alice and I once we were out of the car. "Ali, too long, haven't spoken to you in years" He said while hugging her. Jasper growled mumbling something like 'not long enough'. "You must be Bella then?" the guy asked while hugging me too. "I'm George, I'm one of Alice's old school friends. Nice to meet you." He walked over to the rest of the guys greeting them, Jasper and Emmett not too pleased seeing him.

"He's a bit…enthusiastic isn't he?"

Alice giggled. "Okay Bella, promise not to tell a soul, especially Jasper. George is gay. I know you're still after Edward, so I asked George to join us so you would feel comfortable with not having a proper date." My only response was to giggle with her, imaging Jasper's face if he found out.

"Sooo Bella," George started while placing his arm casually around my shoulder. "Is there any ride you really want to go on?" We were walking away from the rest of the group. I looked around the ground for a ride that caught my attention.

"Urm, what about the twister thing?" I pointed to the ride, in case I was wrong about the name.

"Here we go then! Hope you have a strong stomach," He joked. George was easy to talk to, he made everything comfortable. That could be because I knew it wasn't a real date, yet the start of a new friendship.

After six rides we decided to grab a hot dog each and sit on the ground to stop my head from spinning. "I feel your pain, Alice use to set me up with hundreds of girls in school. Even after I came out of the closet, she refused to give up with me. Except the guys she found were more potential boyfriends for her not me. Good thing she has Jasper."

I laughed. Only Alice would have the courage to do something like that. "Alice, annoying as she may be sometimes. Her heart is in the right place, I don't know how I would survive without her."

"Me either" He raised his half eaten hot dog into the air "To Alice!" he toasted. I lifted mine too. "Hmm, we haven't gone on the ghost train yet. Up for it? Or too scary?"

"No, ghost train it is, it's odd being asked. Usually Alice or Rose demand me to do what they say." I joked.

"Yep, they are two women you do not want to mess with. Feel sorry for Emmett if he ever hurt Rosalie, my guess is he will never be able to have children."

We walked to the ghost train, it had a short line, I tripped over my shoes, but George caught me by holding my waist. I smiled at him "Thank you".

"No problem, I think that's the 13th time today I've stopped you from falling. Amazed you haven't injured yourself yet." he laughed at me.

"Yet." I repeated. "That could probably happen, but I don't think it will while you're here."

"I could leave…" He grinned.

"And Alice would kill you."

"Without a doubt Bella."

**EPOV**

I wasn't in the mood to go on any of the rides, I just walked around the grounds trying to clear my head. I was walking towards the ghost house to head for my car when I saw a female with chestnut brown hair start to fall, stopped by her boyfriend they swapped a smile with each other. Every other couple I past made me jealous, these two however gave me hope. Due to the female's hair reminding me of Bella's they were nearly the same colour. I carried on walking past them to the tea cups, close to the entrance.

Passing them I could hear their conversation. "That could probably happen, but I don't think it will while you're here." The female said, she had another similarity to Bella, her voice was as soft and caring as hers.

"I could leave…" the male grinned.

"And Alice would kill you." She replied.

"Without a doubt Bella." He laughed.

"At least Jasper would be happy, even though you are no competition for him, not that he knows that thanks to the evil pixie. I still need to thank her for getting me away from Jacob although it's her own fault in the first place." Bella said.

The names Jacob and Alice were the only confirmations I needed for it to be my Bella. Nevertheless, I looked up to her to make sure it was really her and not a coincidence. There standing on the platform with a mans arm around her waist was my Bella, joking around with another male. "Bella?" I asked automatically without thinking, feeling the tears rise to my eyes. I ran quickly before I could hear a reply, but I was too late I still heard her. "Edward, is that you?" I ran at a blinding speed to my car, ignoring the insults I received from others I pushed past. I sat in the back of the car, I didn't have enough self control to sit in the front without driving off leaving my family stranded. I punched the back of the drivers seat trying to stop the tears from running by relieving my anger.

"Oh my, is that a Volvo S60R?" A man asked outside.

"Jasper, it's a car."

"Not any car Alice. I saw one like this when I was in Forks last summer. Wanted one ever since."

"C'mon Jazz, I need to find Bella and George. He has to pick up his friend, Bella and I have an appointment with a few shops. She needs a few more outfits if she ever meets that Edward guy again."

"Alice, don't you think it's best for her if you stop interfering? You can tell she's upset because she can't call him, it doesn't help with my sister attacking her about losing his number every time she goes silent."

"No, if we stop now she may stop hoping for him. Until we meet Edward Cullen, well she does, I'll carry on, and so will Rosalie."

"You think putting her on a date with George is helping?" Jasper said annoyed.

"It's a pretend date, I only said that so she made herself somewhat presentable."

"Oh look, someone's in there, hold on a second Alice, I just want to ask them something." The male approached my car door, I rubbed my eyes although my eyes were slightly red the shock and happiness that filled me after eavesdropping on the couples conversation hid my earlier state. I heard a few taps on the window and opened the door to talk to him. Hopefully if I answered his questions, he would answer mine.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about this car. I saw one when I was in America last year, it's a beauty." Which caused Alice to glare at him. "Jasper by the way" He raised his hand for me to shake.

"Edward. What do you want to know?"

"Wow, where to start? I've never seen one of these over here before."

"My father got it imported as soon as it was made as a present for passing my driving exam"

"Wow, lucky! I'm borrowing Alice's Porsche till I have enough money to get a dream car. How long does it take to get from 0-60mph?"

"5.4 seconds"

"Big deal, my baby's quicker." Alice snorted.

"Alice! Ignore her, top speed?"

"155mph I think, I haven't tried anything past 110mph." I smiled smugly at the memory of speeding down an empty country lane last year.

"Ahh Alice wins again, 193mph" Jasper joked.

"Sorry to break the chat up boys, but I'm bored and Bella has probably tripped into a black hole by now thanks to you Jasper." Alice said impatiently. I was amused at the way she easily joke about Bella's clumsiness, I guess it's a normal issue for her.

"Sorry to delay you further, but I was kind of eavesdropping and I overheard your conversation, sorry it's very rude I know. But you're Isabella's friends, correct? She had a date with a guy named Jacob about 12 days ago, at the restaurant 'La Fleur'?" I knew I had no time so I decided to just blurt it all out.

Alice's jaw dropped and she stared at me in astonishment. "You…your…you're Edward? Edward Cullen?" She stuttered, shaking her head to recover. "Er, yeah that was our Bella and we saved her from Jacob, which you didn't help I must add. She was even more impatient to end her date to declare herself single to you." She ranted. "Oh can I have your phone number before you leave. She did want to call you before you think she ignored you." She added looking at my family stepping into my car. I gave her my phone number and asked her to tell Bella I said 'Hi' before stepping back into the car and driving back home with a permanent grin on my face.

"Why is Eddie smiling like an idiot, Auntie Esme?" I heard Izzy asked, but I wasn't interested, nothing could ruin my happiness.

**BPOV**

"Bella?" I heard from behind me, a voice I couldn't mistake for anyone else in the whole world. _Edwards here!! _I looked in his direction to quickly see the bronze hair turn away from me, I caught a glimpse of his face I wanted to see his striking green eyes. Except the green eyes were very dark nearly black instead of green, the outsides turning red and tearful.

"Edward, is that you?" I had to ask, I knew it was him but I had never seen him upset. _You've only seen him once, remember that? But it seems like I've known him my whole life. _I argued with myself, I looked at George for an explanation and remember his arm was around me, because he was making sure I didn't hurt myself. _But to Edward?…damn it._ "George we have to go after him, he thinks we're going out."

"Bella, believe me, he would rather be alone than, well by the looks of it cry in front of you," He didn't understand.

"No, I have to put him straight. Please George, I would go by myself but I would probably get lost or cause trouble." I pleaded.

"Hello? Are you going to get on the ride or not?" A person behind us asked impatiently.

The ghost ride wasn't anything special, a bit boring like it normally is. But my mind wasn't concentrating on it at all. Once we exited it, as if by cue it started to rain. _Good thing I dressed myself, Alice's make up would have melted in a few minutes. _"I'm sorry Bella." George apologised.

"It's okay. Let's just get back to the car, Alice is forcing me to go shopping so she's probably waiting for us already."

"I have to meet Scott anyway." He winked.

"Scott?" I asked

"My boyfriend, by Alice's rules I have to say goodbye to you guys then meet him secretly so Jasper doesn't know." He sighed.

"Finally!" Rose waved in our direction without letting go of Emmett's hold around her.

"Sorry, have we kept you guys waiting for a while?" George asked.

"Oh no, of course not George!" Alice said with enthusiasm, making Jasper glare at George.

"Well I best be off, nice to meet you Bella" He hugged me and moved on to the rest of the guys and winked at Alice and I before heading further down the car park.

"You wouldn't believe who we talked to." Alice started while sitting next to me in the car.

"Who?" I asked even though I knew the answer. Edward.

"The one and only Edward Cullen! What did you do to him? He looked like he had just stopped crying or something."

"He saw George and I, I tripped over my shoes George held me. Edward put two and two together to get five."

"Ahhh, well Alice and I cleared that all up. He says 'Hi' too, Alice has his number." Jasper said.

"Don't lose it this time, or we'll accidentally lose you." Rose threatened from the passenger seat in front of me. Alice passed her phone to me and I copied the number into my phone twice one under Edward, the other Cullen. Incase I deleted either one by accident. "Call him once we get in, he had about an hours head start he should be home by then, he would love to hear you don't worry. Will also cheer him up from earlier if there is anything left from that inside him." Alice whispered to me.

Once I was safely in my bedroom, of the Brandon's home. I searched his name in my phone book and called him. The dial tone seemed to last forever. "Bella?" the velvet voice asked.

"Hello Edward."

* * *

**A/N: Had a bit of trouble with the car bit, I don't speak car. They have four wheels usually five doors and a metal body that take you from A-B. Although I love Alice's yellow car, just because it's yellow and have seen it twice outside my school. (well the road) I was going to stop after Edward's last pov, but I would of have to add Bella's side somewhere.**

**I use to go to Hampton Courts Easter fun fair every year when I was younger so I thought that would be the coolest one for them to go to. The next chapter… hmm will include the said shopping trip and a date to the cinema possibly need to watch a few films, haven't been to once since St Trinians and that was my birthday. ignoring when I was forced literally to go to see wall-e - lame**


	3. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still do not own Twilight, it****'****s Stephenie Meyers.**

* * *

**BPOV**

_Previously._

_The dial tone seemed to last forever. "Bella?" the velvet voice asked._

"_Hello Edward." _

"Hello Edward."

"Hi." _Was Alice wrong, and he__'__s still annoyed at me? _He replied swiftly.

"Edward, I'm sorry about earlier, I ha-"

"I understand Bella, Alice and Jasper explained to me." He interjected.

"You mean you're not angry at me?" I asked surprised.

"Of course not, it was my own fault I acted irrationally."

"Edward, how were you suppose to know? I could have forgotten about you and you would have still acted like that. You shouldn't put the blame on yourself."

"Neither should you. Bella, I could have called you, I still had your number. But I didn't, so I am to blame too." He was right.

"That's true, but you should be angry at me. I deserve it."

"Nonsense. Bella can we just put this behind us? It's such a petty thing to argue about. Are you doing anything tomorrow?" I was aware of the sudden change in subject.

"Urm…" I was about to call Alice when her little head popped through my door and nodded. "Unfortunately." I sighed.

"Doesn't matter, just contact me when you have a day free. I need to go now Carlisle is calling me."

"Carlisle?" _Carlisle__…__Carlisle Cullen__…__ Why is that name so familiar to me?_

"My father. Goodbye my love."

"Bye." As soon as the call ended Alice had jumped onto the end of my duvet smirking at me. "Alice where do I know a Carlisle from, the name is familiar I just can't remember."

"Hospital, Dr Cullen. Why?"

I groaned. "He's Edward's father. Although, that does explain how he is so good looking. His mother is too, lucky gene pool."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You've done plenty of talking now to hit the shops." If it there already wasn't thundering and lightening I would have been positive that was an added sound affect to emphasise the pure evil I would have to suffer.

... ... ...

Seventeen shops and counting. Kill me. Or kill me correctly, because if this is hell I would rather be eaten by maggots. For someone under five foot Alice really shows no disadvantage when shopping. It is as if she had a gift that allowed her to know whether you would like the outfit she chose and whether it would actually look nice before picking it off the rails. So far I had 10 evening dresses, 7 casual dresses, 2 skirts, 3 blouses, 5 tank tops and many new sets of bras and underwear, which I was dragged into Ann Summers for. And never want to go in there ever again.

My next punishment? Shoes.

Shopping with Alice or any of my close friends for that matter was quite awkward sometimes. Our family wasn't poor but we were not rich either, we survived with the necessities and a few luxuries, as there was only Charlie and I. This was the second shoe shop Alice had decided to spoil me in. Part of our deal was I could decide which ones to let Alice buy for me, but I wasn't allowed to look at the price tag or protest at the price if I looked at said forbidden price tags.

"Those look really nice Bella, and they look nice against your skin." Alice commented on the blue strappy heels I was trying to balance in.

"Thanks, I like them, but the heel is too high." _and if I tripped I was sure to poke someone__'__s eye out with them. _"Alice what day have you got nothing planned for us?"

"Thursday, I decided we should all just have a rest. Why?" _Yes! Only Wednesday to survive through._

"When I was on the phone to Edward earlier he told me to tell him the next time I had a free day, he didn't explain why."

"That's definitely a tricky thing to work out. Why an earth would Edward want to know when you were free…no I'm clueless" Alice reply flooded in sarcasm.

"You sound like Rose."

"Well sometimes her way is the best for you. It's cute how you have no experience at all. He wants to meet up with you to do something Bella." She laughed. "Not like that, as in a date." She continued after my cheeks flushed. "Ready to go home? I need to start planning your outfit for Thursday."

"Alice it's Tuesday, and nothing has been confirmed yet."

"Doesn't stop me Bella, and you should know that by now."

We purchased the blue pair I had tried on even though Alice was breaking the rules "You said you liked them, so that counts." and about five more, and dumped all the bags into the boot before driving off home. Where Alice would probably spend tonight and tomorrow playing dress up Barbie Bella. Once the conversation died, I pulled out my phone from my jeans pocket and sent a message to Edward.

**Bella: Edward. Alice says Thursday is free. Tb x**

**Edward: Hello love, that's brilliant as I have Thursday free too. I will call you later to tell you more, I may need to speak to your owner (Alice) I think I'm too selfish to share you. xx**

"What does he say Bella?" I passed her my phone while the traffic lights were red. "Aww that's so cute." Obviously she hadn't read all of it yet. "Owner? Bella I'm not so sure-"

"Admit it, you liked him before that part, and it is a joke."

When we arrived home Jasper was outside waiting to help Alice take the shopping inside. She then spent the rest of the night locked inside her bedroom with most of my wardrobe.

**EPOV**

My phone started to vibrate. I heard my dad sigh behind me. "Edward, you know you're not allowed to have your phone on inside. Turn it off immediately."

I read the message while pretending to turn it off straight away. "But it's from Bella. Can I just reply quickly? Please."

"Fine."

"**Hello love, that's brilliant as I have Thursday free too. I will call you later to tell you more, I may need to speak to your owner (Alice) I think I'm too selfish to share you. xx" **

I was smiling at my message and hers after I turned my phone off.

"I guess you don't need advice after all. Have you planned where to take her?"

"I was thinking a picnic on the meadow just off the commons?"

"She would love that. You could take her to the lake, or windmill, maybe the stables too." He looked up at the clock. "I need to get back to work Edward. I'll see you later at home."

... ... ...

I sat in the garden hoping time would speed up so I could see my Bella once again. As wrong as it seemed to think of Bella as someone I had possession over, I couldn't help it, it felt right to me like we belonged together. I heard my phone buzz beside me, I smiled waiting to read another message.

"**Edward, where are you taking Bella I need to know to plan her outfit. And I'm not an owner. Alice."**

I guess she didn't see the joke. I felt that it was safe enough to tell Alice where, perhaps she would attack me if I didn't.

"**Sorry it was a joke. I'll be taking her to a meadow for a picnic. She'll need something comfortable as we'll be walking. x"**

"**I've got the perfect outfit for that, you'll love it. So will Bella. Call her at 11 she'll be reading in bed then, best time to. Alice." **

With that I spent the next five hours sitting on the grass thinking about Bella. She would be reading, so she was beautiful and probably intellectual too. _I wonder what types of books she read? Classics, science fiction, horror, comedy, romance. _

I heard a buzz on top of my stomach. _No, I fell asleep, what was the time? Was I too late? _

"**Okay she's in bed now, call her in five. Alice."**

I stared at the clock on the phone watching, waiting for it to turn to 23:00... 22:59. I searched for Bella's name and called the number.

"Edward?"

"Hello darling. How are you?"

"Er…fine, you?"

"Delighted, I'm talking to you." I smiled. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"Nooo no, I was reading."

"Anything good?"

"Wuthering Heights, it's a-"

"Classic" I laughed ending the sentence for her. _Well that answers your question._ "Bella would you like to spend Thursday with me, the weather is suppose to be lovely." I asked.

"Sure, what would we do."

"That my love, is a surprise."

"I don't like surprises." She replied unhappily.

"You will love this one I'm sure." We both will. "Where shall I meet you?"

"Outside the supermarket at the top of the road of La Fleur?"_Excellent, she's a local. _

"Fine by me, please do not bring a car though. I'll be taking mine. Anyway, I mustn't keep you from reading or sleeping. I shall see your beautiful face once again at 10am Thursday. Sorry about the early start but we will need it."

"Can't I have one tiny clue, please?" She pleaded with me.

"No, sorry." I laughed. "Don't worry you'll like it. Bye Isabella my love."

"Urgh. Bye Edward." I then heard the dead line. I chuckled at how cute Bella sounded even though she seemed annoyed because see was unaware of where we were going.

_Just Wednesday left Edward. One more day. _

* * *

**A/N: I decided against the cinema, where they were suppose to see Wanted (this is back in the Easter holidays, even though I _think_ it was released in June? good film James McAvoy LOVE!) where the weather was… no it still sucked then too. But Bella was suppose to go on a date with another moron and wish to be with Edward, but decided against it and make it a little filler. Whilst we're on the subject of films - I'm still annoyed that we get Twilight in January and Harry Potter in 09. Although that means 09 will be awesome for films.**

**Urm wow people have actually added this to their alerts, Thank you so much. Really surprised actually I was expecting it to stay unread. But even if one person clicked the link I would be pleased.**

**The next chapter will not be as verbal as these last three as they talk more than they do stuff. The place I'm taking them to is real too, but I can't say the name before someone stalks me LOL, as for the meadow it isn't really one it's just a secluded area my friend and I found one year on an annual primary school picnic and we walked off when we weren't suppose to.  
**


	4. The Meadow

**Disclaimer: Still owned by Stephenie Meyer. (Wow that's going to get really old soon)**

**BPOV**

Wednesday came and went before I could grasp it. We spent the day outside in the garden with Alice's old inflatable pool, which I stay away from and _tried _to play football with Emmett and Jasper to keep them company. Until they told me to go with the girls as I was hurting myself more than actually touching the ball, or kicking it past Emmett (goalie) into the goal.

"Bella come on, it's not as fun without you in here too." Alice complained.

"No, I don't want to get wet."

"Oh really?" Rosalie asked. Whilst Emmett laughed in the background.

"Not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter for once." I shot back.

Emmett's laugh became deafening, which set everyone else off. "Bella I honestly wasn't thinking of it like _that. _So get your mind out of the gutter please, you're corrupting my innocence." She fluttered her eyelashes at me. I just stood there with my jaw open and face deepening to a very dark shade of red. I couldn't think of a comeback, so I sat down in one of the deckchairs in the shade and started to read my already battered copy of Wuthering Heights carrying on from where I left off when Edward rang me.

However, I couldn't concentrate I had read the last sentence over and over again to the point I could recite it. I placed the book down underneath my chair and closed my eyes, I day dreamed of different scenarios that could happen tomorrow. From the usual boring picnics, cinema, bowling, theme parks. To the extremes, Edward and I on an exotic island where we are the only two human inhabitants. The whole land our own to explore and it's our own little secret. Sleeping together in the night with the door wide open allowing the moon light to shine right in and illuminate his beautiful green eyes and bronze hair. The stars sparkling above us and the waves slowly breaking on the sand. His strong arms holding me close to his strong chest feeling it rise and fall with every breath, breathing in his scent and just having him in my presence.

"Bella?" I heard someone whisper near my ear, I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay in my own little bubble where it was just Edward and I. I pretended to ignore whoever it was and carried on dreaming. "Okay Emmett wins. Sorry." the soft voice added, I figured it was Alice, Rosalie would have probably thrown me off the chair. Her apology puzzled me, till I felt the cold liquid drench my front. I automatically woke and screamed looking for the perpetrator. No surprises - Emmett. I ran inside before he could get me soaked further or push me into the pool.

In the evening we sat in the front room watching old Disney movies, Emmett criticising the plot and characters. The couples were on the main sofa's connected to each other, whilst the singleton - me sat alone on the single armchair. I slept soundly during the night knowing in a few hours I would be with Edward wherever we were. It definitely wasn't an exotic island, but I would be with him.

**EPOV**

I volunteered to assist my mother in hope to make time past quickly. We spent the day cleaning the garden, pulling out weeds, watering the plants, shaping some of the trees, picking some of the fruit from their trees. Inside, we did the usual basic housecleaning, vacuuming the house, washing windows, and many other tasks.

I asked my mum to help me pack a picnic, I was unsure what to pack as I didn't know Bella's eating habits yet. Was she a vegetarian? Was she allergic to anything? Would she rather apple juice instead of orange? Does she diet? I couldn't risk ringing Alice, incase Bella heard and figured out what I had planned for us. We made a few sandwiches ranging from bread and butter to tuna and sweetcorn. Salads, a few packets of crisp and a handful of a range of fruit, some chocolate, white, milk and dark. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect. As we were walking for a while I decided that it would be best for us to sit down and relax there as Bella will probably trip when walking so she'll tire herself out.

Deciding against ringing Bella and risk saying too much, we could spend the whole of tomorrow finding out about each other. I decided on an early night and dreamt about Bella.

**BPOV**

I heard my door shut loudly, but could see no one inside my bedroom. _Probably checking if I__'__m awake.. _My bed started to shake, the bedposts groaning at the movement. My duvet was pulled from over my body and hit the floor. _An earthquake? Idiot. Bella an earthquake is very unlikely in England. Then what the hell is making my bed move? _To answer my question a series of giggles came from under my bed. I looked under it kneeling on the edge of my bed, Rosalie and Alice were moving around in a fit of giggles. "Good morning Bella" Alice choked out.

"Why?! Why can't you two be normal and just wake me up PROPERLY?" I shouted.

"Because by orders of a certain" Alice stopped to breathe although her laughter didn't stop. "Mr. Cullen we were to make sure you were up and ready to be at the meeting point at 10am."

I looked at the clock 5:30am. "ALICE it's bloody FIVE thirty in the morning, get lost and let me sleep."

"Not happening, move or I'll get Emmett to _drag _you into the bathroom." Rosalie threatened. "Don't you want to see Edward?" She teased. _Of course I do._

…. …. ….

I quickly went into the bath and made sure I was presentable and smelt nice. I spent even longer shaving my legs to prevent any nicks, once I thought I looked decent enough I threw myself into the "torture chair" to spend the next three hours as Barbie Bella. Both Rosalie and Alice were moving around me pulling and arranging my hair and face at the same time. Once I had moved into their home Alice brought a whole set of make up and other beauty products to use on me. Neither of them needed to bother they had perfect skin and bodies, making any other girl feel self conscious by being in the room with them - especially Rosalie.

Alice said I had to wear something comfortable, and to me comfortable would be a t-shirt, jeans and trainers. However, Alice's definition of the word could be considered wrong to…everyone else. She allowed me to choose which trainers I wanted to wear and only trainers, flats would have looked nicer. I was dressed in one of my favourite jeans which pleased me they were comfortable and durable too, which is brilliant if you're an accident prone, klutz, who can't walk on a flat surface without greeting it with your face. I was also wearing a sea blue dress, the material was light as it was warm outside, and a white cardigan over it to protect me from the sun. "Alice do you know where I'm going?" I asked.

"I only know where you're meeting and that you are to wear something comfortable, whether so it's practical for the day or to help you I do not know." She replied sourly. She hated not knowing what was going on.

"How do I look?"

"Fucking beautiful Bells. He'll probably jump you. And yes _that_ was suppose to be sex related." Rosalie added to remind me of yesterdays mess. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"I agree with Rose, Bella." Alice smiled.

By the time they had finished fixing me up it was 9:37am we ran to Alice's Porsche, well I walked I didn't want to trip and ruin their effort before Edward had even seen me. "We're going to be late" I said dully.

"You wish, you're forgetting who's behind the wheel. Are you suppose to meet him in the car park or outside the shop?"

"Outside." The nerves were starting to kick in, I knew I had nothing to worry about. I had been on many dates before. _But not with Edward, not with someone you actually want to go on a date with. _ And I knew him before today.

"Scared?"

"Yes."

"Well that's stupid. You have nothing to worry about." She reassured me.

"I know."

"Good luck Bella, have fun." She winked at me, as I started to step out of the car. "Bye."

"Thanks, bye." I said into the open window.

I was about to turn and sit on the bench in front of the shop but bumped into someone. "Sor-"

"This is becoming a habit Isabella." The velvet voice chuckled.

"Edward!" I sounded like a 10 year old welcoming Santa, but I was pleased to see him. _Who knows he may have a sack of presents with him too._

"Bella you look amazing, wow I can't believe you could be anymore stunning than the day I first saw you. Yet you've surprised me." Making me blush. "Let's get going then."

"Where are we going?"

"Still a surprise." He grinned. I failed to repress a groan making Edward laugh. "You really don't like surprise do you?"

"No, nor people spending money on me. You haven't have you."

"Just a little."

"Edward" I started to protect but he cut me off.

"Bella, I only spent £5 and it was for me too. Does that make you feel better?" _Five pound on what? _I stopped myself from asking. We climbed into his car. It smelt exactly like him. I couldn't explain the scent...something sweet. "Now, I know this isn't probably the best idea for you Bella. But to get to the place we will need to do a little bit of trekking. It's mostly flat ground, you just seem to be someone who is a magnet for the ground - no offence. The reward for the little walk though is magnificent. I know you will love it as soon as you see it."

"How long will we be walking?" I tried to talk myself into it. If it was with Edward I was sure to be okay.

"Forty minutes to an hour, approximately."

"I walk…slowly."

"I don't mind Bella." his unoccupied hand brushed over my cheek. My heart responded by thumping in my chest.

…. …. ….

We came to the end of a dirt track. "And now we must walk. Unless you want to go back?"

"Noo no, which way?" He held my hand in his, his felt soft but cold, colder than mine. I noticed a black rucksack now on his shoulders, what was in there? "Have you been here before? Do you know the way?"

"Yes, a few times last year and on Tuesday evening an hour or so, before your text. It reminds me of you. We won't get lost, trust me." I looked into his green eyes promising me. "Tell me about yourself Bella."

"What do you want to know?" Could he really want to know about my boring life?

"Your parents? Any brothers or sisters?"

"My mum and dad split when I was really young, I stayed with my dad and my mum met another guy called Phil. They now have a daughter, Michaela she's four so I guess I have a half-sister. They live in Plymouth, my father is still down in Swanage. I was hoping he would move up here, except the house prices. That's why I stay with Alice's family although I'm not really keen on the idea as I feel like I'm disturbing the family. You?"

"My mother and father are still married as you know they were teenager lovers. I'm an only child though. It is a little lonely sometimes, well you know how it is yourself, I think. What's your favourite colour?" He changed the subject.

"Green. Yours?" _Because it__'__s the colour of your eyes._

"Blue, although red does come a close second. Only because I love that colour on your cheeks." As if by cue my cheeks flooded.

"What's your favourite genre of music? I noticed the CD's in the glove compartment."

"Ahh tough one. I will have to say classical. As I enjoy composing for the piano."

"You play the piano?" _Is there anything at the moment that he is not good at?!_

"Yes."

"Wow."

"It's not far from here. Who was your best friend in school?"

"Well in 6th form here it would be Alice and Rose. But when I lived at home it was a guy called James. Many of the girls were mean and James stuck up for me and protected me." I felt his hand tense between mine. _Jealousy? No he couldn__'__t be jealous because of me._

"Did you two…date?" He tried to ask lightly but I could feel the real emotion masked behind it.

"No, well to be honest I haven't actually…had a boyfriend before. That is why the girls put me on those dates." _Great now he knows that I__'__m an inexperienced loser._

"That makes the two of us." He smirked.

"What? You mean you haven't had a girlfriend before?" _Lying. Of course girls had asked him out before!_

"I mean girls have asked me out, some have thrown themselves at me." He laughed at probably an old memory, I ignored the fact that it seemed like he read my mind. "But I was never interested in them, I concentrated on my education instead. No one touched me, except you. Okay close your eyes." I closed them feeling a piece of fabric being wrapped around them.

"Edward what are you doing?" I started to panic.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise. Okay as you have trouble walking with your sight I'll have to carry you. Don't worry I won't hurt you, I promise." I felt his arm around my shoulders and legs. He lifted me up carefully bridal style and I could feel him walking.

**EPOV**

I felt Bella tense once I blind folded her. Did she trust me? Did it scare her, and she was insecure? I rubbed little circles on her back to sooth her. It made sense, she knew nothing about me, I could be dangerous yet she would not know. This was something I should have arranged once I had built her trust. It was too late to back out of this now, so I would have to try my best now. I had already rushed down here earlier to prepare the blanket and food, I knew it was safe from thieves or trespassers. Gently laying her down on the blanket I peeled the blindfold off I stared at her intensely for her reaction. Her brown eyes watered and widened and mouth started to open. "Edward, it's beautiful."

"On the contrary, it is nothing compared to you Bella." I brushed her red cheeks. "I wasn't sure what you ate, so I made a variety, well Esme and I."

"You shouldn't have bothered."

"But I wanted to. Remember only five pounds." I joked. I picked up a peanut butter sandwich to encourage her, while she grabbed a red delicious apple. "Let's carry on with the 20 questions, it's interesting. What's your favourite children's programme?" I watched as her face changed expressions as she thought, she looked really adorable.

"The smurfs. I loved the theme tune." She looked down as soon as she answered my question, embarrassed.

"They're one of mine too. But I loved Tom and Jerry." I sighed. They didn't make children's programmes like that anymore, they were too violent. Bella was looking around the area, her face was lit up like a child on Christmas day, I couldn't help but smile. The wind shook the trees surrounding us, causing a cold breeze to past straight through us. Bella shivered I looked at the dress and cardigan she was wearing, neither warm enough to shield her from the wind. I hadn't brought a jacket either as the weather forecast for today was suppose to be dry and sunny. She shivered again. "Bella, I'm sorry it's cold, we can sit in the car if you want?"

She shook her head "No, it's okay. Just a little chilly." I stood up and walked over to where she was sitting, I sat beside her my arm around one of her shoulders, trying to keep her warm with the little body heat I possessed. My body however yearned for her to be closer to me, my mind was the one that overruled, it would scare her away.

**BPOV**

Last time I ever wear what Alice gives me if the weathermen predicts sun, they're never correct. I was freezing. With Edward sitting next to me he blocked out the strongest current, the problem was he was nearly as cold as the wind. I didn't want to go home now, especially as the day had just begun. _It'll warm up later in the day, it must be 11'ish only. _I stared at Edward's perfect chest, his jumper was tight fitted allowing him to unintentional reveal all of his smooth muscles underneath. Checking his eyes which were focus on further ahead of us, I placed my head onto his chest hoping to stay warmer there. Edward understood and approved of my actions as he placed his other arm around my waist. It felt right to me, as if his body was made to fit with mine. I sat there listening to his regular breathing and pumping of his heart - music to my ears. _It might not be an exotic private island, but it is just Edward and I. And that's all that matters. _

I don't know how long we sat there for, minutes? Hours? Days? A lifetime? Neither of us moved. Edward started to hum a tune near my ears, brushing the hair away from them so I could listen clearly. It sounded wonderful, and made tears stream down my eyes. "You inspired that. Wait till you hear it on the piano." His lips pressed softly to the top of my head. Whilst the hand on my waist came to my face to wipe away the tears. To ruin the moment, my tummy grumbled. I forgot I hadn't had breakfast earlier. "I knew that apple wasn't enough," He said smugly. "Here try the little cakes." He placed one into my palm. I removed the casing and placed the tiny cake into my mouth. It was rich, but not too sweet. The butter melted inside my mouth, _mmm homemade. _There was a hint of flavour to it, but I couldn't put a name to the taste. "Mmm, what's in it?" I asked.

"Strawberries, which is a coincidence because your hair smells like them too." He sniffed my hair and kissed the area. Setting my heart beat off to an alarming point. "I made it myself."

"You did?" _He can cook too! No fair, is there anything he _can't _do?_

"Yes, do you like it?"

"Mhmm, it's delicious. Compliments to the chef!" He raised my head slowly so his face was parallel to mine. I saw his face move closer to mine, _How do you kiss? Crap. I'm 18 and I'm asking myself that. _He gently kissed my forehead, and laughed at the puzzled look on my face. "The chef says you're welcome." He smirked, and placed his hand upon my forehead again. _I'm never washing my head again. _"Bella you're freezing. We need to go somewhere warmer." He looked up to the sky. "And by the look of those clouds over there, it's going to rain soon." I pulled myself away from him, and helped him pack the rest of the food up into the wooden hamper. _I didn't see that earlier?_ "We could, stay at mine if you don't mind? Esme would be thrilled to meet you. Unless you would like to go somewhere more comfortable?" He wanted me to meet his mother? _She is going to hate me._ _Would I be to the correct standards she expects for Edward's girlfriend, wait I'm not his girlfriend just a date. What if I say something I'm not suppose to? _Edward was waiting for my answer. "Okay." was all I could say.

"We don't have to if you do not want to Bella. It was just a suggestion."

"Do all your dates meet your mother?" I could have kicked myself for saying that. But I needed to know, was his mother the easiest way for him to reject his dates? _Stop thinking so badly of either of them Bella. _

"No. Usually, no every date with the exception of you Bella has never want to contact me again after I turn them down for a second date. With you Bella I do not even think of you as a date," _uh oh. "_Instead…well loosely as you haven't confirmed it, but as a girlfriend." He caught me off guard, I would have never expected him to say that. "I'm not really sure how you're suppose to do this. Bella, will you be my girlfriend? I know it's a bit, well not a bit, it's really hasty. So I would understand if you-" His worried darker green eyes pierced through mine.

I reached up to place my fingertip onto his lips to stop him. "I would love to." He dropped the tin foil with a several sandwiches in and closed the gap between us by hugging me. I breathed in his sweet scent, as his lips for the third time today touched my hair. He quickly scrambled anything left on the grass and wrapped the blanket around my body to keep me warm. My hand laid locked between his, as we walked through the green. Every now and then I would look up to him and meet his smile. There was a faint sound of light pattering coming from above us - rain. The high trees acting as an umbrella for us.

As the forest cleared behind us and we reached the dirt track leading towards the car we moved quickly to put everything into the boot. As Edward closed the door the fabric of the blanket got trapped between the door preventing me from moving. I felt as Edward moved in front of me place his hand on either side of my cheeks. His face grew closer to mine. I stared into his green eyes making me go cross eyed the closer he came. His lips brushed slightly over my own making me automatically shut my eyes as his solid lips touched mine and moved slowly with mine. I could taste his sweet scent on his lips and craved for it to become deeper, but I couldn't risk the moment for my own selfish desires. Edward started to make his way to the passenger door. I tried to follow him, but was pulled back, I had forgotten that I was trapped. "Er, Edward?" The rain was starting to soak my clothes, I forgot it was raining.

"Yes?" He answered worriedly. _Did he think I regretted THAT?_

"I'm kinda stuck…" I nodded to the car boot. He laughed and looked at me and the car a few times, and shook his head laughing before he opened the door to release me. He returned to the passenger door and held it open for me to get inside before joining me.

"Bella are you sure you want to meet my mother?"

"Definitely." I was more confident now that I knew I wasn't just a date, but his _girlfriend._ Even if his mother didn't approve it would be upsetting, but it wouldn't hold me back. If I was meeting his parents though, it would mean I would have to introduce him to Charlie and Renée, neither would be impressed. Charlie would be more worried about me having any kind of relationship with a male as I was his little girl. My mother would be displeased by how fast our relationship was already going, due to her past experience with my father. I mentally sighed, the way Edward described his mother suggested that she already liked me. I knew Edward didn't have that chance with my parents.

**A/N: How I wish there was more than one creative writing piece for coursework, then maybe I would not be failing it at the moment. Lol And as I'm on the subject of school, I start on Monday. Please world suck me in, and just leave me with a computer and an internet connection and I'll be grateful **

**By far the most detailed chapter, so far. Quite hard to describe the physical parts when you have zilch experience in that area LOL. Oh and the smurfs are the best. And children's TV really is rubbish now a days. They have thumbs painted as people wrestling each other…**

**To anyone who has review or added this story to their alerts - thank you.**

**The next chapter is Bella meeting Esme, maybe Carlisle too. I would have added it here, but it seemed better to separate it. (And it's nearly 4am now atm whilst I'm writing this.) **

**Oh and I changed my username.**


	5. Meet The Cullens

**A/N: I really should have made it so Edward meets Bella's parents first so then I could make the title "Meet the Parents" then once Bella meets Esme & Carlisle that one could be "Meet the Cullens".. as in meet the parents and meet the fockers? Okay, rubbish joke I know. **

**Disclaimer: Nope I haven't been able to make Twilight my own in a week. It's still Stephenie Meyers.**

* * *

**BPOV**

We were driving back towards the town centre, we past the restaurant we first met, then the turning to go home, however we still drove forwards. I had never been this way before so I was uncertain where we were going. The road lead us to a common, I noticed the further we drove down the road the larger the houses would become. I tried to guess, which one it could be. We didn't stop near any of them. Edward turned at a small turning, I noticed the sign saying "private property" it was a small alleyway that was sheltered by many towering trees on the other side of the wall. The lane swerved quiet a bit, the car jolted as it ran over the rough surface below of mud and stones. "It's a bit dark isn't it?" I asked.

"It's to stop people approaching the house, would you ever risk walking this lane just to see what's at the other end?"

"No." I shuddered at thought of what or more who could lurk in the shadows. "Edward will Esme like me?"

"She already does." He laughed. "Is this why you were worrying Bella?"

"Yes." I replied meekly. He muttered something under his breath, too low for me to hear.

A clearing in the darkness started to appear, the light beamed through the windscreen and the rain started to strike the glass. The car became motionless outside the entrance, I could see a massive white building through the glass. Edward turned the engine off and ran out of his side to reach my door to open it for me. _So polite, but it__'__s going to get annoying after a while it__'__s too.. It__'__s not normal for the 21__st__ century. _I stepped out of the car, however my ankle got tangled with the blanket and I started to fall till Edward caught me. He chuckled, "This is definitely going to become a habit." he stabilised me before closing the car door and locking the car. He cupped my face in his hands "Everything is going to be fine Bella, they'll love you." before kissing my forehead. One of his hands moved down to wrap around my waist, as we headed towards the front door. He rang the doorbell, which surprised me, _probably forgot his keys. _

"Edward? Oh hello Bella." Dr Cullen greeted. I blushed, I spent so many hours in A&E that the doctors, and most of the staff knew me.

"Hi Dr Cullen." I replied.

"Call me Carlisle, I've always said you could." He laughed. Edward looked at me then to his father and back to me perplexed. "Bella is one of our frequent patients, son." He answered Edward's silent question. A female with brown hair and a floral dress emerged next to Carlisle. "Oh Carlisle, let them in look they're drenched." the female said before walking away before she introduced herself. Carlisle closed the door behind us, the room became silent, and very awkward. "We haven't see you down there in roughly a month Bella. Have you found a cure then?" Carlisle teased to break the silence. The female reappeared with a set of towels, blankets and dresses. She dropped them at the bottom of the stairs. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Esme, Edwards mother. Nice to meet you." She gave me a hug, I felt guilty as my clothes stared to soak her dress. "I hope he has been a gentleman to you."

"Yes, he has been more than friendly. It's kind of odd, as no other guy I've met has shown any manners really."

"Nice to hear we brought him up well." She smiled at Edward, then picked up the bundle of fabrics again. "The clothing may be a bit too big for you Bella, but I can't have you wearing wet clothing you'll catch a cold. There's a couple of towels there if you want to have a warm shower. Edward will show you where one of the bathrooms are, won't you?" She turned to face him.

"Of course" He nodded in his mother's direction. "You ought to change, you're shivering." He laughed as I gave him a sour look. Holding his hand out for me to take, his other carrying the bundle Esme had given us. He guided me up the grand staircase which brought us to a long corridor. He pointed to the door on the far left. "My father's study, next to that is my parents bedroom." We walked further down the corridor. "Multiple guest rooms, my extended family is quite big. They like to take advantage of the size of our home, and visit us a lot." The walls were plain white like the rest of the home, but made it look even wider, especially with the thick dark wooden doors. We reached the end of the hallway and stood in front of the door. "Last but not least, my room." He turned and started to walk back down. I was confused as I was expecting to look inside it, but followed him quickly. _A bit hasty aren't you Bella? _ He stopped at one of the bathrooms and waited for me to catch up with him. His hand started to move closer to my hairline, I was expecting another kiss until he laughed. "You have mud on your forehead and in your hair. I guess that's why my mum gave you towels." I closed my eyes in embarrassment, my cheeks flushed, and felt his soft lips press my nose. "No need to be embarrassed. It's very adorable Bella."

I cautiously opened the bathroom door, and as I predicted it looked like it cost more than I had saved in my bank account, marble surfaces and little decorations to make it look homely. I placed the dresses and towels on the counter, I was about to lock the door except I noticed I didn't have any shower gel, or shampoo. "Urm… Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"I don't have any…toiletries…" I replied awkwardly.

"I see." He ran from the doorway. I went to lean on the counter, but Edward had already returned. "Here. They're spare in case anyone forgets anything." He put them next to the towels. "I'll miss your strawberry hair though." He picked up a few strands of hair and placed them near his nose and inhaled. "I'll be inside my bedroom once you've finished just come inside. Okay?"

"Okay." With that Edward walked down to his bedroom. I locked the bathroom door and turned the hot and cold taps on to fill the bath tub up, making sure it was warmer than I usually liked to heat my body. I sat down and started to lather the shampoo into my hair and wash the rest of my body. As I was a visitor I felt guilty enough being in this room let alone wasting their resources so I was out as soon as I could be. I pulled the light blue dress out of the three over my body, as Esme mentioned it was a tad big for me. I liked how it was baggy. I folded all of my belongings and the ones Esme had given me into a pile and carried them to Edward's bedroom. I knocked on the door to let him know I was there. "Come in." I heard him shout.

If I thought the bathroom amazed me, then I had no other word to describe Edward's room. Like the others it was painted white too, and the window were massive allowing a lot of light in on a bright day. His double bed with a green duvet nearly the same shade of his eyes were hidden in the corner of his bedroom. The wall adjacent to the door was full of CD shelves and a huge stereo system and speakers. A shelf at the end of that wall contained photo frames. The rest of his room included desks, bookshelves, wardrobes, the usual bedroom décor. He rose from his bed to meet me at the doorway. "Bella you don't have to knock." He grabbed the heap in my hands and put then on top of his bed. I could see the music manuscripts lying across the top of the bed from what he was probably previously doing during my bath. "Ready to return downstairs?" He asked me. I nodded unable to answer.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on one of the sofas in the living room, Esme's head on Carlisle's shoulder. Anyone could see from 100metres away that they loved each other extremely. I felt my heart ache at the picture, I had never seen my parents like that before. I was too young to remember them together as lovers. Charlie never found another love, I was raised by a single lonely parent. The idea of a happy family environment had never existed in my home. It flowed through the rooms and people here. Esme broke my moment of sorrow when she spoke to me, "Feeling warmer now Bella?"

"Yes. Thank you for the clothes and everything else." I thanked her.

"No worries." She smiled at me. She didn't look like a female in her late thirties. Her brown eyes were sparkling with love and consideration. "You're staying for dinner aren't you?" _They wanted me to stay? They liked me?…Or wondering when they finally get rid of me…_

I looked at Edward for permission, or advice. He nodded. "If you want me to. I don't want to impose."

"Rubbish Bella! We'd love for you to stay." Carlisle said.

…. …. ….

At 7pm we met in the dinning room for dinner. Edward and I had spent the rest of the afternoon in his bedroom learning more about each other, as the rain continued to pour down. The table was set and food laid out before we had reached the table. Edward's parents were sitting down waiting for us to join them. I sat awkwardly as I didn't know what to expect. Did they pray before they ate? Did they have any special rituals? The only time I had eaten at another persons home was when I first met Alice, but one evening meal turned into frequent sleepovers. To temporary shelter, and lastly becoming one of their family - in their eyes.

Esme had prepared toad in the hole with roasted vegetables, staring at it made my mouth water. I noticed everyone else started to eat. _No rituals then. _I tried to make sure I was on my best behaviour and showing the right table etiquette. "Edward has been talking about you ever since the first day you both met." Esme started, making my cheeks flush. "Were you forced on involuntary dates often then?" She asked amused.

"I wouldn't call them involuntary as I do have the ability to say no. However, I know it would hurt Rosalie and Alice's feelings if I did, especially as I hadn't given the person a chance." I stopped to take a sip of water. "As soon as our last A-level exam finished, they became more motivated to find me a date or boyfriend as I was the single one out of us three. They both have lovely boyfriends, who just so happen to be the others brother."

"Feel left out sometimes?"

"A bit, but I know they don't do it on purpose."

"Well that's not going to be something you will have to worry about now." Edward smiled at me.

"Do you have any career plans?" Carlisle asked me.

"I would love to be a writer. I have always been inspired by the likes of Charlotte Brontë and Jane Austen. I am planning on going to university to study English further first though." So far the questions hadn't been tough. _So far. "_If that fails, then I would love to be a teacher."

Once we had finished, Esme and Edward collected the dishes and placed them in the kitchen I guessed returning with four bowls of chocolate cake. Now my mouth was really watering at the chocolate sponge with a chocolate filling and chocolate sprinkles on top. Urging for it to be eaten. The questions continued to be thrown at me. "When is your birthday?" "How are your parents?" "Do you like London?" "Any past boyfriends?" and many more. I could tell they were asking them to decide whether I was the correct person for their son. Only wanting the best for him.

It was nearly 10pm before anyone noticed the time. I changed into my clothes even though they were dirty and still felt guilty by handing back dirty laundry to Esme. Edward drove me back to Alice's house who probably was fuming now that I had been out with Edward for nearly twelve hours and not one call or text to her. I made a mental note to thank her. Guilt was what I was feeling a lot of today.

…. …. ….

"FINALLY! I thought you had been kidnapped by him." Alice exaggerated, not noticing Edward by my side. I repressed a giggle.

"I wish I could keep her forever Alice," Edward said, causing Alice to look embarrassed. _For once. _

"Oh, Hi Edward."

Edward laughed at Alice's reaction. "Goodnight Alice. I need to get going." Alice looked at me worriedly. _No way she's thinking we had a bad date, was she? And he's rushing to be away from me? _I winked at her to tell her everything was okay. She understood and left the door open for me. I could hear Rosalie in the background. "She finally returns?" and Emmett joining in, "Well there's a lot you can do within twelve hours, you know that."

Edward pulled me away from the doorway and near the wall his body grew closer to mine his arm pulling me closer to his chest till we were touching. His hands rose to my cheeks and lifted them so I could only look at him. The world didn't exist around me, the only thing that I could only care about at that moment was the person holding me there, his green orbs fixating me in place. It felt like years as his face moved towards mine until his lips connected with mine. Unlike our first kiss it was deeper, not lustful yet but I could feel his soft lips crush against mine in urgency. I fought the urge to tangle my hands in his bronze hair, as it felt right to me. But would probably ward him off. He moved away to catch his breath, I on the other hand ignored the whole process. "Call me once you get home, I need to make sure you're safe." I asked.

"I was going to anyway. To hear your beautiful voice again." He sighed, "I really don't want to leave you."

"You don't have to." I challenged.

"Bye Edward." I heard Rose shout. Making us laugh.

"Impatient?" Edward asked.

"No, just annoyed because I'm here instead of spilling my guts out about today."

"I see. I better go before I get you into anymore trouble." He smiled crookedly. "Goodnight my angel." He said before walking towards his car.

"Night Edward." I shouted into the air. I watched as the silver Volvo drove off into the distance. Before walking back into the house.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took longer to update, I've been at school for only a week and I have received _11_ pieces of homework to complete. Then I'm pretty much dead during the week day nights. I'm a zombie by 5pm(well after lunch tbh) LOL. School evil.**

**For anyone who isn't from England toad in the hole is like a huge Yorkshire pudding with sausages in it. It's one of the best, and I've been craving it for weeks and my mum still won't make it :(**

**Oh and sorry it's quite short, but I have a plan :D and I also had ideas during the week but had no time to write any of them down and by it got to Friday I had forgotten them all. **


	6. Twisted Romeo and Juliet

**A/N: Still not mine, and will never been mine. Unless I kill Stephenie Meyer and pretend to be her? ... I'm joking. I wouldn't do a thing like that!! **

**Why are you looking at me like that? I said I was joking :(**

* * *

**BPOV**

The night of my date with Edward I slept perfectly, too perfect considering I would usually talk in my sleep. My dream returned to my old day dream of mine and Edwards exotic island. This time however we were married and I was expecting a child, who was to be born on the island too. The sun was shining in through my window, which made me wake earlier than I wanted to.

I sadly spent the rest of my morning going through the local newspaper's recruitment section in hope to find a job. Although, Alice's parents forbid me from paying rent whilst staying with them I still felt guilty for them paying for me to live there and I wasn't trying to earn anything to find a place of my own. Alice sat on the other side of the sofa flicking through many beauty and fashion magazines, every few minutes she would pop her head over the newspaper to see what I was reading. Annoying? Much.

"Bella, if you ever get a job cleaning anything I will disown you."

"Thanks for the encouragement." I replied sarcastically.

"I mean it. You will smell like cleaning products all day, the pay isn't so good. Your nails, I wouldn't even want to picture the state they will be in every week when you've finished your shifts. It's a no no job Bella."

"To save your misery I wasn't even looking there. There's a few that interest me. One in a book store in the shopping centre out of town, a coffee shop, a teachers assistant, and it doesn't say the position but for a magazine company."

"What one are you going to apply for?"

"All of them? I'm not too fussed on which one I would get, I just need the money."

"Bella you know-"

"No. I'm not going to take any of your money, end of discussion."

"Fine." Alice stamped off out of the room as if I offended her clothing. I used the opportunity of being alone to run into the shower and dress quickly to start the day contacting people for the job positions. There was only a phone number for the teachers assistant job so I rang them only to be told as I had no experience I wasn't the right person for the job. _One down, three to go. _The rest I was able to go to the place and talk to a manager if they were in. Grabbing a slice of toast and my bag I set off for a long and boring day.

**EPOV**

"Edward?" I heard her call. "Earth to Edward? Hello?"

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

"Oh. Sorry Tanya. My mind is on something else."

"Anything in particular?" _Tell her the truth or lie?_

"Nothing, just day dreaming." She sighed. Tanya was one of my few friends I kept in contact with once we had finished school. The only problem with our friendship was just that. It was a friendship for me, nothing more or less. However she prayed for more, wishing, hoping I would love her and claim her heart. How would she react once she has found out that my heart is already sown to another lady? I was already jeopardising our friendship by lying to her.

"Hmm...talking to brick walls are easier today than you."

"Sorry."

She sighed again. "You know you can tell me anything Edward." I stared into her trusting eyes, I wanted to tell her, but would I hurt her by doing so? Although Tanya is a good person, she could destroy not only the bond between ourselves but with Bella too. A risk not worth thinking about, and definitely not to attempt. "Edward?"

"Roughly two weeks ago I found the most beautiful girl I have ever known to exist." _Brilliant way to insult Tanya, idiot. _"As you know I was on a date with a girl named Jessica, another failed effort to find a girlfriend. I accidentally bumped into another female on my way to the toilets. It was, cliché as it sounds – love at first sight. As soon as my eyes gazed upon her I couldn't control myself, I craved to be near her, to speak to her, to know her name and vice versa. Nothing mattered to me, not that I was already on a date with another person, or was being extremely pushy towards Bella. All I cared about was being with her. Nothing else."

"Er...have you tried to get a hold of her then?"

"Yes. We went on a date yesterday, she met my mum and dad too. I know she's the one Tanya."

_Strike two. _

"Wow, that's a bit... fast? Are you two... well dating?"

"Yes. I asked her yesterday and she accepted." _Strike three._ Tanya stopped giving me eye contact as soon as I admitted the truth. She looked uneasily around the café, trying to find something to distract her from the conversation between us.

"Ahhh, look at the time. It's lovely meeting up with you Edward but I have to pick up Kate." She raised up from the chair swiftly and nearly ran out of the shop to hide away from me. _And they're out. I must ring her tonight to make sure she is okay. _

Without anyone to keep me company my mind drifted to Bella. Since yesterday I was already starting to miss her. The way her cheeks would blush easily, and enlighten the rest of her face. Her kind heart, and warm feeling which reminded me of my own mother.

**BPOV**

"Isabella Swan, correct?" The male asked, raising his hand for me to shake.

"Bella."

"I see, Bella. I'm Eric, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too."

"Right so... looking at your CV it's excellent two As for English at GCSE grades, and an A in English Language for A-levels. You're punctual and your attendance is perfect. Oh, you worked on your school's newsletter in secondary school?"

"Yes. There was a team of five of us to create the weekly letter, including the usual news, and other articles to grab the readers attention. Or advise students, especially the younger ones."

"So you have experience with advisory pages?"

"Yes. For the last two terms, I was the agony aunt as we had a rota. During that time it was mainly the older students, or girls asking typical questions about relationships, exams, summer holidays, beauty and fashion etc."

"Well, you will be pleased to hear that the position we are looking for at the moment is for someone to write for the advisory page. However, this job is not permanent as we like to change the writer after a certain period of time. If we believe you have what it takes, you'll be asked to continue to work here." I was unsure whether that meant I had the job or not. Nor, if I was meant to answer so I kept quiet.

"Bella, I would like to welcome you on board. I hope you enjoy being here, and you will start working properly on Tuesday at 10am. I'll be in contact with you before that to give you any other details, if you have any questions do not hesitate to call me. Now I must leave for a meeting. It was nice meeting you."

"Thank you for this opportunity, I will not let you down I promise."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye."

... ... ...

"So, what one did you get?" Rose asked as soon as I was through the front door, no doubt Alice had mentioned it to her.

"The one for a magazine, it's for the advisory page." I replied whilst Alice walked out into the passage way. I went to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier... money is just a bad topic." I could feel her petite figure between me shake with laughter.

"No problem, yeah sorry I walked out in a strop too." She laughed. "When do you start then? I need to start planning things for you to wear to work. Do you know if they have a dress code? Formal or non formal wear? Probably formal even though it's in an office."

"Now you've set her off." Rose said dully.

I smiled apolitically to Rosalie "I start on Tuesday, Eric will ring on Monday with more details and calm down Alice."

"I am calm..." Rose snorted at Alice's lie, which earned Rose daggers from Alice. "Well this calls for a celebration. How about the six of us do something tonight."

"Six?" I asked confused. _Who else is she bringing with us?_

"Edward...duh."

"What about George?" I suggested, even though I had seen him earlier in the week and had only met him once I really wanted to hang out with him again.

"I'll call him now, _you _can get a hold of Edward." Alice ordered.

"Oh don't worry she'll do it anyway." Rose winked at me.

**EPOV**

Bella called me in the middle of the afternoon to meet her and the rest of her friends at a restaurant to celebrate her new job. Four hours after our conversation I was outside TGI Fridays **(I never get to go to TGIF on a Friday, it's always another day lol, however they are!) **waiting for them to arrive too. Standing near the other door to enter was a male probably the same age as me, I didn't know him personally however he looked so familiar. I just couldn't place him. Caught in the act of staring at him, I tried to pretend I didn't notice and stared into space not taking into account what I was staring at. I could see him from the corner of my eye sauntering towards me. His curly blond hair blowing in the same direction the wind took it, although he was pale his skin had a sun kissed look to it. Suggesting many holidays away from the hot and tropical climate of England _I wish_. Unlike the rest of his features his eyes did not shine brightly, the blue in them was blunted. I knew somehow I had a way with females who would stop in the middle of the street amazed by me, or like the blonde earlier in the week have the courage and confidence to converse with me. Surely this man didn't feel the same way as females? _Haven't I had enough awkward conversations this week? Well here it goes. _

"Hello Edward." He greeted.

"How do you know my name?" I asked with caution, even though he seemed familiar, I was positive I had never spoken to him before let alone tell the stranger my name.

"Ahh I see, you don't remember. I was with Bella on Tuesday?" _Oh. Well that explains it all. But why was he here? _"I'm sorry about anything that happened that day. I know you don't know me at all, but I can promise you now that there is nothing between us. We're just friends, actually we only became friends that day."

"I know."

"I really am sorry."

"Apology accepted, now if you don't mind I need to meet Bella."

"Oh I am too, Alice told me to come here tonight to celebrate something I don't know yet. So I guess we're waiting for the same people, cool huh? Ahh forgot to introduce myself – George."

No. Not cool, not at all. I didn't want him here. As unfair as it does sound, and stupid to think or admit at all, I was jealous of him. His relationship with Bella could escalate...but no she's with me, we're going out. It was official since yesterday. She likes me, like likes me. Love maybe, or maybe that's just me.

Too overwhelmed by doubt I didn't notice Bella moving towards me or the rest of her friends arrive in the first place. Till I felt her soft arms wrap around my front and head lean into my chest. Her strawberry and freshia scent combining with each other alluring me. I must have confused or scared her because her face was worried. "Edward? Are you all right?" She tilted her head up towards mine, staring into my eyes in hope for an answer.

"Fine, sorry I was..."

"Away with the fairies?" I chuckled nodding a yes.

"Come on love birds!" Whined Alice in front of us, releasing herself from a hug with George I could see Jasper holding himself back with every ounce of self control to prevent himself from interrupting them. _I guess I'm not the only protective one. _I noticed a couple I hadn't seen before, a tall blonde lady who was beautiful no doubt about it, but not my type – I preferred brunettes. An arm was around her waist which lead to a bulky male his height and excess muscles alerted me that this was one male that shouldn't be antagonised. "Wait I haven't introduced everyone. Edward this is Rosalie and Emmett," she pointed towards the couple. "Here is George" Who gave me a friendly wave, that I did not return. "And you know Jasper and I, right? Oh and ignore that brunette clinging onto you she's been moaning all day!" She laughed and Rosalie joined in too. I raised my eyebrow at Bella.

"I've been tortured for the past two hours." She sighed answering my question, I repressed a laugh to avoid hurting her feelings.

"Well you look lovely don't you? Doesn't she Edward?" Alice glared at me.

"Exquisite." I kissed the top of her head, making her blush.

"Okay we've done the welcoming, we're all here, can we EAT?! _Someone"_ Emmett looked in Alice's direction. "said they would be finished in half an hour so I waited."

"And when has their timing ever been on time when Alice and Rosalie are included?" Jasper asked Emmett. Which ended the conversation.

Inside the restaurant we took the table in the enclosed area away from most of the other tables seating less customers. Our waiter, a very enthusiastic lady named Violet paid Jasper and I more attention than her own feet. Falling into Emmett's lap earning a very deadly stare from Rosalie and a chorus of laughter from the rest of us before she had even introduced herself. I decided to leave out an appetizer as I wasn't that hungry and the portions were big enough anyway, and ordered the 'BBQ Chicken Salad' straight away. Bella ordered a child's Spaghetti Bolognese, that I asked for as Violet was pleased to do _anything_ for me. Although, her idea of anything would never happen – ever.

George had Bella's attention while we were waiting for our food to arrive, unfortunately. He did seem like a good guy truly, but the fact he was a threat overruled everything else. Bella would probably rather him any day to me. Jasper probably sensed my uneasiness and started talking to me about cars, then Rosalie _surprisingly_ and Emmett joined in leaving Alice, George and Bella to talk alone.

I watched Bella silently as she would wind the spaghetti around her fork and place it into her mouth being careful not to spill any anywhere on her, mainly her face and dress by the concerned looks Alice kept giving her. Emmett decided to break the silence, by telling jokes some too familiar others original. Bella was laughing so hard she hadn't noticed how close her elbow was to her glass of coke. I was too late to prevent it from falling, so it knocked over and ran down the table onto my trousers and Bella's dress. She yelped and I couldn't help but laugh, Alice on the other hand looked fuming. "Edward! I am so sorry."

I chuckled "It's okay, just a little coke." I lowered my voice so only she could hear. "However, I'm sure Alice doesn't have that attitude towards it though."

"BELLA!" Alice cried. "Toilets, NOW! You need to get rid of that stain straight away before it becomes permanent." I started to rise to help Bella up, as well as clean myself up. Jasper caught my attention and gave me a wink. _What was that suppose to mean? _I could hear Emmett next to me mumbled "It's only a dress." Alice heard it though and started to shout at him. _Thank God we're in a private area. _"Come on, before Alice goes on a rampage." I smirked at Bella whilst guiding her towards the ladies toilets.

In the men's I wiped my trousers and made sure they were dry, as they were black it wouldn't show up anyway, but sitting in an air conditioned room with wet trousers is far from comfortable. I waited outside the ladies for Bella to come out, many females who passed me raised their eyebrow at me or winked at me. _So _that's _what Jasper was hinting. _"Edward. Sorry. I..just, well I don't actually know what happened...it was an accident...I guess..the glass..fell and I-" I pressed my finger to her lips to stop her talking, as well as to stop me laughing at her incoherent sentence.

"Bella, it doesn't matter. Although, it would have been a cunning plan to get us alone." I smiled wickedly at her. I saw the way her eyes bulged and started to simmer. She stared at me amazed, and then caught on. I felt her arms wrap around me for the second time tonight. "Congratulations on getting the job Bella." I whispered in her ear. She hummed a reply back, I laughed at her lack of words. Moving my head back to see the whole of her head I saw her cheeks flush red. "What's wrong love?" I wanted to know what caused that reaction. _Surely it wasn't just because I congratulated her? _She shook her head to reply to my answer. "Sorry, I don't understand?" She just smiled at me. "Bella, please stop being a mime, it's horrible not hearing your beautiful voice." She blushed again. "What is it Bella? This is killing me!" I said honestly.

She laughed. _Finally. _"Nothing, sorry...I was just thinking."

"About?"

"What did I do right to deserve someone as perfect as you?"

"_You're _the perfect one Bella. _I _don't deserve _you. _Not the other way around Bella, don't you see yourself clearly as everyone else?"

"Also...well as creepy as it sounds, I love how you call me "love"... and when you whispered in my ear." She ignored my last question.

"Don't worry, dear. That nickname will remain, _love." _I whispered in her ear again, making her shiver. I cupped her face in my hand and moved closer to kiss her. I loved how are lips attached to each other, her soft lips meeting mine at each move, connected – linking together, moving as one. As if our bodies were made to fit together perfectly. Her hands grazed my back and crept upwards till they were locked in my hair. I could taste her sweet cool scent between my mouth and yearned for more, she did too as our mouths moved with urgency to be closer to each other. I could feel her mouth opening further and her tongue touching mine. A new sensation ran through my body. A loud cough followed by an "excuse me" shouted in our direction brought me crashing back down to planet earth. I looked at Bella who was a darker shade of red, embarrassed by being caught. I on the other hand was annoyed at the worker who interrupted us. We walked hand in hand back to our table quickly in case they tried to throw us out.

"Nice hair Edward." Rosalie smirked at me.

Emmett started to laugh loudly. "Yeah, nice sex hair." He turned to face to Bella. "Didn't know you had it in you to be honest." Alice unsurprised at Rosalie's and Emmett's comments rolled her eyes at them.

"They haven't had sex, _yet. _They were gone five minutes, now I don't know about you guys but I can promise you there isn't a lot of fun in five minutes." Causing her and Jasper to giggle. Rosalie pretended to gag at Alice's comment, Alice just returned a gesture by poking her tongue at her. Bella stood behind her chair frozen by embarrassment from her friends.

"Stop poking fun at Bella, sex addicts!" George joked. I had forgotten all about him in the corner, and wished it stayed that way. He held his hand out for Bella to take gesturing for her to sit down. I glared subconsciously, I felt Jasper kick my shin underneath the table I looked at him for an answer. He mouthed back "later" to me. _Was he always this cryptic? _

For desserts Bella ordered an Oreo milkshake, I decided to not order anything as I watched her her drink hers. She offered me some many times, I declined each time wishing we were alone again. Most of the talk had surrounded their life in 6th form together, which I was happy to hear about especially when Emmett would add parts to embarrass Bella as it gave me an idea of what she was like in school.

"Ohhh, there was this one time we were waiting in the lunch queue and this year seven kid was lost. So me and Jasper thought it would be pretty funny to tell him the wrong directions, and Bella over heard us so of course she ruined our whole fun and told him where to actually go. However, the little eejit was annoyed with us so he grabbed his chocolate mousse and tried to throw it at us two. But he had this really bad aim and well yeah you can guess what happened next. Bella completely oblivious to what he was was trying to do carried on walking next to us, and so the next thing she knew after answering Jazz's question on what she was doing on Saturday she had chocolate pudding all over her hair and face... it was pure gold. I mean the look on her face." He glanced over to Bella who was glaring at him "was just the best and then when she screamed."

"That wasn't the best one though Emmett." Rosalie added. "Remember that time we asked to use the sewing machines in the textiles department Alice? Because Bella ripped her skirt and it had a long slit going up to her arse. Once we got there she had to take her skirt off and then put on one of the science lab coats to hide herself. The thing wasn't even _that _long, but as it's Bella she tripped over the hem of the coat and fell into a sewing machine. Whilst making that fall, she pulled down a mannequin with her and it was on top of her as if they were making out. The head teacher walks in and all he sees is that and Bella's lab coat which had rose above her mid thigh and was showing parts of her undies." The rest of the table was laughing. "She had to go to counselling for two months"

"You could have backed me up and told him what _really _happened." Bella shot at Rosalie and Alice.

"But neither of us saw it Bella." She cleared her throat to speak properly. "We turned around to see a mannequin straddling you."

"No, I think it was the other way around Ali"

"Remember when Bella first joined-" Jasper started.

"ENOUGH, with using the accident prone one as the centre of amusement." Bella interrupted Jasper. The four smiled apologetically at her. "After all I could, dish the dirt on all four of you too." She grinned widely. "But that would be sinking to your level." She added, making everyone laugh except George and I.

"Edward, George, do you want to come back to ours? The night is still young." Alice asked.

"Ahh I can't Ali, Scott needs my help." I heard Bella giggle quietly, only shutting up after Alice glared at her.

"Edward?" I looked at Bella for consent, and she nodded.

"If you're fine with it." Paying for our bill we walked out of the restaurant and the girls said their goodbyes to George. "Jasper..." I started to ask still watching Bella hug George.

"You need to watch yourself Edward. Bella has only met him once, but they're quite close friends already. Wait, I'm not trying to imply anything at all, I just mean don't get too jealous. Oh and try to be more subtle, trust me the girls do not take it lightly if you accuse him of flirting with them or being a potential threat."

"Thanks."

"No problem. To be honest there is something about him that is strange. I've known him for three years and I haven't seen him with a girlfriend at all. He isn't the type of person to be secretive as well. Alice told me to tell you, you and Bella will go in Emmett's Jeep because you haven't got your car on you." I nodded to tell him I understood.

I walked up to Bella and placed my arm around her waist pulling her close to me. We had to walk along the main high street and as it was 10:30pm I wasn't too keen on the type of people who could be prowling the streets at this time.

"'Ello love. 'Ow about you drop 'im 'nd come 'nd join me, eh? Y'ung lass like you needs a man like me." Shouted a drunken slob sitting outside one of the closed shop doorways. "Argh don't be like 'hat I only being friendly with yah, enit." I could feel Bella shift her body closer to mine. If I had the ability to leave her I would make sure the male had no chance to speak to her or any other female like that again. She should feel safe where ever she was, not threatened by someone who couldn't control his alcohol intake. I could hear him behind us now trying to talk to Rosalie who showed him his answer by kicking him in the male anatomy. _Remind me never to get on her bad side. Poor Emmett. _

... ... ...

Alice's house made me very jealous, it wasn't huge, it looked homely on the outside and inside unlike ours. Esme loves decorating homes, but the size of all them have been too large for three people, which loses the whole living in it aspect. Her parents were not home, Emmett said they had gone to see their mum's sister in Kent for the weekend. As soon as everyone was relaxed, Emmett called for me in the kitchen. "Need help?" I asked.

"No." I was confused as to why I was called. "Edward...I know I'm not Bella's biological sister, but I've always thought of her in that way and protect her like that too." _Ahh, so this is why he wants me. "_You seem like a nice guy, but then I can say for myself even, that nice guys aren't always the best people under the surface. I could be wrong about you, but as I don't know you that's how I'm going to judge you until you prove otherwise." He looked around the kitchen then back at me. "So...don't think I will hesitate to hurt you if you hurt Bella."

"I won't hurt her at all. But if it happens, not that it will – you can kill me if you want to."

He laughed to break the tension. "I'm not going to go _that_ far. Too messy anyway." He winked at the end. I laughed too, guessing the serious talk was over. Alice walked into the room staring at us both.

"What are you two up to?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Just talking." Emmett replied.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You guys really think I can't see don't you?" She turned to look at me. "He wouldn't kill you, but Rose would. So would I." She grinned widely showing all of her teeth in a creepy way. "Anyway, the reason I came in here is because Bella is looking for you Edward, she's in the front room." I walked back into the living room, I could hear Alice slap Emmett, however I didn't know why. Bella's face lit up as soon as she saw me walk towards her.

**BPOV**

The day had been perfect as far as I was concerned, not even the jerk on the street could ruin my happiness. Well maybe the worker who stopped us whilst we were by the loos...but other than that I didn't want the day to finish, or Edward to leave. "What was that all about?" I asked.

"Emmett just needed a hand moving things." He answered casually. _Liar._

"Want a tour of the house?" I tried to change the subject. He looked awkwardly at his watch. _Don't leave, don't leave, don't leave, don't leave. _

"I wish I could, I really do. But I have to get home, I have work tomorrow morning."

"Oh. It's okay." Even I could tell my face betrayed me and showed I was disappointed. He came closer to me and hugged me tightly.

"I really am sorry love." He whispered in my ear. "Maybe you can give me a tour some other time." He whispered slowly, making my body shiver at the second meaning causing him to chuckle. I walked him to the front door, and felt his lips on my forehead. I was glad they weren't on my own lips or I was sure to melt into a puddle. We said our byes and I noticed he didn't have his silver car, Emmett gave us a ride back here.

"How are you getting home?" _He's not going to walk _that _ length is he? _

"Public transport!" He replied too enthusiastically "It's not the funniest way to travel, but it's better than walking."

"No wait, I'll drive you home." I offered.

"Bella. It's okay, it's just a bus. After all you take them too."

"But..but it's late anything could happen to you." I tried to argue. I didn't want him to leave yet.

"I can protect myself. I may not be like Emmett, but I can incapacitate a person if I need to."

He started to walk down the pathway to the pavement. "I'll call you once I get home, to stop you worrying."

"Okay, night"

"Goodnight my love." I watched as he walked down the road till I could no longer see him. I could hear Rose inside shouting for me to close the door because she was cold.

"Finally, thought I was going to have to bring out a tent for you."

"Very funny Rose."

"Cheer up, he's only been gone a minute. Your dad just rung, I told him you will call him back tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks. I'm going to bed. Night Rose, tell the others I said the same."

"See yah. Oh and I'm checking to see if you're still alive and haven't gone all Romeo and Juilet on us."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Thanks, for your messed up concern. I'll make sure I leave a bottle of poison for you to drink when you find me and remember to have a knife for me when I wake."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about taking forever to update, I've been up to my head in coursework, school trips, prefect duties (Yup they're real and not just from Harry Potter) and college/6****th**** form search, rubbish. But, the updates are gonna come as slow as this to be honest, I just lack time at the moment. 24****th**** October – Next time I'm released from prison camp(school).**

**Wow that's the most I've written on Edward's point of view ever, I was only going for a page at the most then it wrote itself into five'ish. Not that I'm complaining at all LOL In textiles I was working by one of the mannequins**** and I lost my balance and pulled it down with me, except it didn't look dirty at all. **

**Even though I hate asking. I'd love to hear what you think, so reviews please :D**


	7. Alice shouldn't interfere with phones

**A/N: It's never going to be mine is it? Nope, just Stephenie Meyers. Now I know what it is like to be a broken record "Not mine, Stephenie Meyers..." **

**Oh and has everybody heard Paramore's "Decode" ? Love it :D Well I would because it's Paramore. If you haven't check it out on Stephenie's website. And the new trailer although it's not really like the book at all which always annoys me about books → films, but still loving it. Sucks that we have to wait till 19****th**** December to see it though, I could go into a rant on how HP has the same release date on either sides of the ocean so why can't it be the same for twilight but I finish school that day so, seeing it with my mates after school in our home made twilight gear lmfao.**

**Moving on...**

* * *

_**Saturday**_

**EPOV**

I sat up on my bed with a clean sheet of music manuscript, and a plate of strawberry jam toast to the other side. Every Saturday morning I would help my dad at the hospital on the A&E floor at the reception desk. However, this shift was going to be beyond awkward as Tanya works with me too, and since we spoke in the café yesterday she has ignored my calls. My phone started to vibrate on my bedside table. Alice. I answered cautiously, "Alice?"

"Morning Edward, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No...urm, is there anything you need Alice? Is something wrong with Bella?"

"Funny you should mention her. Okay, I need her awake now to start our shopping trip for her new work wardrobe. But, if I do it she will kill me, then go back to sleep. So, I was thinking if you did it.."

"Now? Alice it's 6:30am, can't you start the day out later?"

"Nope, I'm shopping with Bella. The girl who has as much fashionable taste as wallpaper paste – bland and tacky. Also, she argues with _everything _I pick up for her."

I sighed knowing Bella would be annoyed with me for doing this. I pictured what Alice was like last night with Emmett and shuddered at her wrath focused on me. "I'll do it now."

"Thanks Edward."

"I would say no problem, yet I know it's going to be one. Have a nice day shopping."

"Don't worry I will. Bye. Oh, and by the way, she can be a tad grouchy." I laughed at how obvious Alice's statement was.

I looked at the clock, 6:37am and thought about giving Bella another 10minutes or so to lie in. But I knew Alice would probably ring me back soon if she didn't hear Bella's phone ring. I dialled the number and waited for her to answer.

"WHAT THE HELL? ITS SIX IN THE MORNING EEJIT AND YOU JUST WOKE ME UP. AS WELL AS INTERRUPT A BRILLIANT DREAM WITH MY HOT BOYFRIEND." She took a breath "So, unless you have a decent reason for waking me up, get lost and don't call me ever again." She added in a normal tone. _A _tad _grouchy? Well that's an understatement. _

"Sorry Bella, it's Alice's fault." I replied. I could hear a pause from her before she answered quietly to herself.

"Shit." She yawned. "Edward." She whispered "Sorry about the, er...outburst."

I laughed. "It's okay, you have Alice to blame for everything anyway. I'm being forced to ring you. She said I'd be the one to wake you up, if she did you would just kill her. Not that I'm complaining after I've heard what you dream about." I grinned down the phone. The line went silent, I wondered if I had been cut off or she had gone back to sleep. "Bella?"

"I'm going to kill that little pixie." She said glumly. "How comes you're already awake at this stupid hour?"

"I have to go to work in an hour."

"I see, where do you work?"

"A&E department at my fathers hospital, but on the reception. I still need to earn a medical degree before I start my road to becoming a surgeon."

"Now when I go to A&E not only will I be embarrassed to see your father, but you too. Brilliant." I laughed trying to lighten the mood, mainly hers.

"Bella do you know that our date on Thursday was two weeks since we first met?"

"Really? That's funny most important things to me happen on Thursday's, except I was born on a Friday... the thirteen." I heard my door open and my father's head was visible through the crack.

"Are you ready Edward?" he asked quietly. I nodded a reply.

"Bella, I-"

"Noooo, you can't leave me with Alice. She'll eat me alive when we're out! Especially in the shoe area. Please." She begged.

"I'd love to stay and talk, but my father is waiting for me downstairs."

"Oh, tell Carlisle I said hi oh and Esme too, and thank you for the clothes."

"Will do, bye my love."

"Bye Edward, say your last words to Alice too, as you'll never see that dwarf again." I laughed at how cute Bella sounded even talking about death of one of her best friends.

... ... ...

I had spent the last five hours trying to talk to Tanya, but she was giving me the silent treatment unless we had to work together to fix files up. One of our bosses told us we could go for lunch I ran after her to catch up with her.

"What do you want _now?" _Tanya asked.

"I want to know if you're okay Tanya, you have avoided me all morning. I also want to apologise for yesterday." I pleaded to her back as she refused to turn and face me.

"I wonder why I have avoided you Edward. Maybe, just _maybe_ it's the same reason why you're going to apologise. Or, _maybe _it's because you obviously don't have a lot of trust in me seeing as you only tell me about Bella now."

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Bad job Edward, because you failed at that." She shot back.

"If I told you about Bella... I thought that you would be unhappy for me. Seeing as you..." I tried to explain, but I didn't want to hurt her any more.

"Seeing as I what? What about me Edward? Seeing as I _fancy_ you Edward, what _that_? Just for your information, I don't any more, I haven't since we were 16." She took off in the opposite direction.

**BPOV**

"Soo..." Alice started.

"Sew buttons." I replied, making her roll her eyes at me.

"What were you and Edward talking about?"

"How I'm going to kill you for waking me up so early to buy bloody shoes and any other rubbish." She gasped and stared at me as if I had told her her parents had died or something. "I was joking Alice..." She still stared at me. "Alice? Hello-oooo? Aww you're not giving me the silent treatment are you? I'm sorry Alice." I waved my hand in front of her face. "Okay this is really annoying now." I started to walk to a rack of skirts with an idea in my mind. "Hmm... I think this skirt looks great for my first day of work." Holding it in front of me. It was a puke green skirt with holes purposely added to make it look worn, there were butterflies and cats added on as appliqué. With two attachable pom poms linked with a piece of rope as a belt. Alice jumped off her seat and snatched the skirt from my hands. "Hey! I want to buy that."

"If you ever thought about really buying that, I would burn it straight away." Alice said whilst throwing the garment back onto the rack. She grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the exit. "Come on I need to get home soon, Jasper is taking me out and I need to get ready. We can carry on talking in the car." She gave me the "don't try and worm your way out of this, it's going to happen whether you like or not" look.

Fortunately, Jasper rang her mobile and she asked me to be the messenger, whilst she drove like maniac to get home to him quickly, even though we were only 20 minutes away in the first place. Unfortunately, the messages I had to pass on scarred me mentally forever and I will probably need a permanent psychologist to get over what I had heard and said. Alice and Rosalie may be bold about their love lives, me? Never going to happen, ever. _Maybe a little...not the "Oh wait I have a picture in my purse" type, or the "Edward and I" "My boyfriend and I" in every sentence person either. Heck, what am I even babbling on about?_

Jasper also told me that Charlie had rung again and asked for me. Although Charlie and I weren't really close, the awkwardness gene we both inherited made it hard for us to talk to each other and bond in the father-daughter/daddy's little girl sort of way. We both didn't mind silence, and since I moved to London the phone calls were rare as neither of us liked talking on the phone. _So why is Charlie so keen to talk to me all of a sudden? _My initial response was bad news – something had happened and Charlie was the one to break the news to me. _Was it Renee? Or Charlie himself? Wow, you are so optimistic Bella! What if it's good news? _

_**Sunday**_

**APOV**

I loved Sundays, everyone else except my father was still asleep till later on in the morning so it was quiet. I could read my fashion magazines in peace without Emmett bugging me, or having to worry about Bella or anyone else as they were all still fast asleep in whatever dream they landed themselves into.

I started to walk back into my bedroom after a warm relaxing bath when the phone rang. I ran to it, to stop it waking up anyone else. "Hello?"

"Hi, Alice? It's Charlie." _Poor guy, he had been ringing here since Friday. _

"Hey, how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Good thanks. Is there a problem Charlie?"

"Urm...yeah. I've been trying to get in touch with Bella for the past few days, spoke to Rosalie on Friday and then...Jasper? I think yesterday, asked them to tell Bella to ring me back and she hasn't yet. Just getting a bit worried." That was the most I had heard Charlie ever say before, he wasn't the loquacious type.

"Ahhh, well she's asleep now, I can wake her up now if you want?"

"No it's okay, I need to get to work now anyway. But please get her to ring me, Alice?"

"Course, I'll bug her till she does." I said making us laugh.

"Thanks Alice, bye."

"No problem, have a nice day Charlie."

I opened Bella's bedroom door slowly to check if she was still asleep and grabbed her phone. _Well she can't talk to Edward if she doesn't have her phone...and the only way she'll get it back is to ring Charlie on it and speak to him. _

... ... ...

I could hear Bella asking everyone she went past if they had seen her phone, she then reached me and glared with her hands on her hips. "Problem?" I tried to act innocent.

"Phone. Now." She demanded.

"You have your own, or if you don't have credit steal Emmett's."

"No. _You_ have my phone, don't try and lie Alice I heard you creep into my room earlier." She said annoyed.

"Okay I have it. But, the only way you'll get it back is if you ring Charlie. He's rung here three days in a row asking for you Bella, and you haven't called him back yet. He's worried now."

"But he's at work till 8ish Alice!"

"He has a lunch break doesn't he?" She glowered at me. "Right, well come to find me when he's on his lunch break." I smiled, watching her walk off in a mood.

"That's evil sis." Emmett said as he emerged from behind the door frame, hiding there to eavesdrop.

"I know, but it is the only way she will do it. I think she's averting the phone call."

"Why would she? She likes her father." Emmett asked.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "I just don't know." Emmett left the room again and left me by myself expecting me to kick him out so I could read my magazine in peace. I thought over Emmett's question to find an answer. Bella, like her father wasn't exactly the most sociable person I knew, but to those who she is close to she'll trust and spill her brains out. I knew that there wasn't a problem between either of them, so why was she ignoring him? The first night was understandable as she was going to bed. But yesterday she had the rest of the day to call him, and as it was Saturday he would have been fishing so she didn't have to worry about interrupting his work.

I decided to confront/comfort her instead of thinking about the unknown. I knocked on her bedroom door and waited for her to let me in. "I'm being harsh Bella and I'm aware of that, but it was the only way I knew for certain you would call him, well will." I started.

"I know you have my best interests at heart Alice, even if you're the most annoying person I have ever known in my life and is extremely hard to get rid of." _Thanks? Well it's better than "get lost Alice and give me my phone back". _

"And I love you too!"

"He should be on his lunch break now, so..." Her voice dropped. "hand it over I guess."

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and held it between us. "Please tell me why you've avoided this once you've finished." She nodded and I gave it to her and watched as she dialled the number and said hello. "I'll give you some privacy." I whispered and she mouthed thanks as I moved towards the door.

**BPOV**

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Hey dad." I said quietly waiting for the rant to begin.

"Bella, can you explain how it's taken you three days to pick up the phone and call me?"

"urm.. I, forgot...kinda...sorry."

"Doesn't matter. Have you spoken to James lately?" I was taken by surprise at how random the question was.

"No, not since I moved up here. Why?"

"Well...he's gone missing and well this really isn't the conversation to have down the phone Bells. Just, if he tries to contact you ring me straight away, okay?" I could tell my father was lying, he was nearly as bad as it as I was.

"Okay, how long has he been missing for?"

"Nearly a week. Actually, can you come down here? There's more to it, but I need to get to work in a moment." He couldn't say over the phone, he meant.

"Well I start a new job on Tuesday so I can't really come down till the weekend? I think, if I'm not working, I don't know, I haven't gotten all the details yet."

"It's fine it's not that important, and congratulations on the job Bells. I need to go now Kevin is ogling my box of doughnuts. Bye Bell."

"Bye dad. I'll call you later in the week when I find out when I'm free, and I think if it's possible I have a surprise for you." I added on the end thinking about Edward.

"Bella you know I don't like-"

"You probably won't, but I have to do it anyway. Bye." I cut him off and put the phone down before he could go into one. "Alice you can come back in." I said loudly. Once she sat on my bed I sighed. "I owe you an explanation don't I?"

"Definitely."

I sighed again. _Why do I always worry over nothing? Here's to looking like a fool. _"Until yesterday morning I though that it was nothing then he called again on Saturday at first I thought because I didn't return his call on Friday when I went to sleep. But then I immediately thought something was wrong after. I mean why else would he call?"

"And is something wrong?" She asked softly.

"I don't know exactly, there's more to what he's saying and he won't tell me the full story down the phone. But apparently James has gone missing, I just think there's more to it than him being a missing person. And Charlie wants me to go down there as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry about James."

"It's okay. But I was thinking about asking Edward to come down too so I can introduce him to Charlie, seeing as he's already done it with Esme and Carlisle."

"Good idea, then it's just Renee left."

"Oh that's going to be a brilliant day!" I said sarcastically.

"Well at least you don't have to do them both on the same day."

"Might not even get to out of Charlie's in one piece, he'll probably do Edward in thinking I'm pregnant."

"Or human for once." Alice poked her tongue at me and skipped out of my room.

* * *

**A/N: Really wanted to get this chapter out of the way to move onto the next. One more week of school :D (I have a thing for counting down till the holidays..) Can't wait till I leave year 11!**

**Next chapter, Bella at work, which is going to be fun to write.**

**The sew button thing is always something my mum says when she thinks she's being funny and smart and then I'd reply with "How about I sew a zip for that" and point to her mouth. **


	8. All work and no play

**A/N: Still don't own Twilight...I wonder maybe I could buy it off of Stephenie with 2 francs and 25 Canadian cents that I found under my bed a moment ago... That's an offer she wouldn't want to miss out on ;) (odd because I've only been to France with Euros and no where out of Europe)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I stood in front of the mirror admiring Alice's work whilst she added the finishing touches to me. Rosalie was packing an "Emergency bag" for me, which included the make up necessities according to her, a load of junk to me. I decided against taking a snack with me in case it seemed too unprofessional or childish, and I wanted to give my new colleagues the right impression of me.

Alice was attacking my hair again and adding bobby pins to the bun, she tried to worm them through carefully but kept stabbing my skull. "Ouch Alice."

"Quit your whining Bella! It's only a little pin, you should count yourself lucky you don't need a full transformation any more." Rosalie said.

"Urm...thanks?"

"You're welcome" She grinned back.

Alice broke my glare at Rosalie by waving her hand in front of my face. "I'm going to drive you there today-" She raised her hand to stop me from interrupting her. "for support, and so you don't ruin two hours of art on one tube ride." I sighed knowing her word was final whether I liked it or not.

We set off for the journey out of town, Rose tagging along in the back as she was "just curious". Even though we were stuck in traffic for most of the time, we still made it there as if I made the journey by tube due to Alice's crazy driving. Once we were out of the car I stood outside the entrance and looked at the building as I never paid any interest in it the last time I was here. The huge glass building contained many offices for different businesses. I could feel Alice's tiny arms wrap around me "Good luck" and I thanked her. Rose did the same too, and I watched them walk back to Alice's car and wave to me from inside it.

I walked to the reception across the entrance and waited for the women to finish her phone call. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm starting work here today for... Erik."

"Oh, second floor door on the right." She said glumly. I looked for a lift and walked towards it and waited for the door to open.

"Ignore her, she's grumpy 365 days a year. I'm Tyler, Bella. I work for the sports page."

"Hey." I said awkwardly. We reached the second floor after a few moments and Tyler went in the opposite direction. I walked through the double doors on the right like the receptionist told me to and reached a little desk where an old lady sat. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm starting work here today." I repeated.

"Good morning love. Erik told me to expect you. Just a moment..." She started to type something into her computer. "...hate using this thing, never know what I have to click or what! All right, that's that, I think. Urm, yes." She picked up a book and placed it on the desk in front of me open. "If you just fill that in, Erik's just on his way from his office." I looked at the book and picked up the pen next to it _name, time arrived, lunch start, lunch end, time left, signature. _ "You need to fill in the right boxes at the right time, ahh there he is."

"Bella! Nice to see you again." Erik hugged me, the book fell and landed on his foot, I was taken by surprise at how forward he was for a boss. "You've met Maureen our receptionist?"

"Yes, and thank you." I said to her.

"Oh no worries, have a nice day love." The way she said love reminded me of Edward.

"Sooo... how about we show you around first? Then I'll take you to your desk." He gestured for me to follow him. "Everyone's based in this room, except me, but I have a desk out here too." He pointed to one of the empty desks. "This is Ryan, he's our photographer and next to him is Sally our editor." I waved to them and shook Ryan's hand, we moved over to the next few desks. "It's a small company, but then we have a stronger bond with each other, which you'll find out. This is-" I stared at the blonde girl sitting in front of me, she whipped her hair around to face me and glowered as soon as she saw me. _Lauren Mallory. "_Lauren and next to her Jessica who are our main writers." _Oh great, just brilliant, way to ruin the whole of my day and rest of my career here._ They both placed fake smiles on their faces and tried to greet me nicely.

"And lastly, we come to your desk. There are other members to our team but they're out today. You'll find your log in details on your desk and there are a few problems ready for you to answer already on there. But we're checking them first for quality though – no offence. See you later."

_wow... Where to start?_

I carefully walked to my desk trying to avoid any wires on the floor and nearly succeeded if I hadn't tripped over the corner of my desk and into my chair. I could hear Lauren and Jessica giggling. As Erik had said there was a piece of paper on my desk with all the information I would need.

**!!BELLA READ THIS BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE!!**

_**Congratulations on the job firstly. Hopefully you'll be with us for a long time. If you have any questions feel free to ask me or any of the others in the room for help. **__Definitely not Lauren or Jessica._

_**To log in it's simple, think of the programme as your usual hotmail but more complex. Your details are below and you can change your password as well if you want.**_

_**Username – **_

_**Password – Sfn3l9Dn **_

_**Marge who works next door kindly sorts out whose mail is for who and puts it on the system, but if she's not in there's a script that does it automatically but sometimes it doesn't do it correctly. If you go to your inbox you'll see all your problems to answer. It's best to delete the ones you have done after. You will also receive mail from other colleagues this way.**_

_**To answer the mail simply reply to it as an email with your "advice" then send it to ".uk"**__** then Sally will go through ones that she thinks will work for that months issue. So to save yourself time do the ones you think will attract people's attention. **_

_**I think that's everything, just ask if you're stuck. I hope you have a lovely first day and good luck. You can leave for lunch whenever you want to, just see Maureen before you leave. **_

_**Erik. **_

I logged into the programme like the sheet told me to, and looked at the emails there were only a few but I saw a new one that was different to all the others. "Heyyyy" sender: . _Well, there's no way that's going to be a congratulations._ I opened it to see what she had to say for herself.

"_**Hi Bella. (:**_

_**We thought we got rid of you and your two bitches at end of the school year, and now we have to put up with you AGAIN?! Lets see how you survive without your two masters here to protect you. Cause that's what you did in 6**__**th**__** form. Hide behind the dwarf and blonde bomb shell. **__Oh, highly imaginative, considering you're blonde too. __**You're not even stylish enough to be in this room, so I don't see how you can be writing advice to young children who need it. Perhaps you should follow your own advice any way, but then again seeing as you have as much experience as a piece of wood maybe you shouldn't.**_

_**Oh and do us all a favour and stop flirting with my boyfriend, he's only being nice to you as he pities helpless souls like yourself. And tell him about this email, or anyone else here, and be prepared to be made a fool. No one would believe the new girl. Trust me, they'll hate you soon anyway. **_

_**Love yah lots – you wish. **_

_**Lauren." **_

I considered ignoring it, we weren't in school any more. It would be really immature to carry on acting like we were children. But I hadn't done anything, I just applied for the job, got it and was now hoping to earn some money. I wasn't flirting with her boyfriend either, it's the opposite, if you called that flirting. I decided to follow Rosalie's advice from ages ago. "Hey she's a bitch to you, so why not treat her like the bitch she is? Fight fire with fire and come out smoking hot with a incinerated dog behind you."

"_**Now, I would sink to your level. But what good will that do to me? **_

_**Lauren, Lauren, Lauren – haven't you found anything better to do yet than dwell in the past? I'm over you, I honestly couldn't give two hoots what you or Jessica for that matter think about me at all. **_

_**Your threats are harmless, just like you.**_

_**And your boyfriend is the one you should be keeping an eye on not me.**_

_**Who says I don't have any experience, either ;)**_

_**Nice to see you again. Bella." **_

I could see Jessica staring at me, and turning away when I caught her gaze and Lauren nudged her after receiving my reply back.

An hour had already past and I still hadn't done any work. Erik said down the phone once I had finished all my work for the day I was allowed to go home, and if I knew my work load was roughly an hour or two there was no point coming in. I started to answer some of the problems, hoping to leave before my lunch break even started.

"_**Dear Ethel, I'm 15 years old and have never had a boyfriend. My latest crush is three years older than me and it's obvious he has no interest in me so I'm moving on from that. I just feel that if I never have a boyfriend soon, I'm going to end up old and lonely without loving anyone at all." **_

I clicked 'Reply'. _She sounded like me at that age. _

"_**Hey, there is nothing to worry about at 15, many people do not have their first boyfriend until they're adults. Try meeting new people, especially boys and you may find someone you like and they feels the same way about you. Good luck." **_

_Next one..._

"_**Dear Ethel, it's my friends birthday in a week and I haven't got the money to buy her a present. What shouldI do?"**_

"_**Sometimes the best presents aren't the ones brought with money. Your friend may enjoy a hand made gift as it has more value. Think about things your friend likes, or even a special time you both had together and base it around that. If you're not so creative, why not give her an I.O.U. e.g. "i.o.u. One meal out"."**_

I checked how many more I had to complete before I had to go to Erik then leave. I couldn't wait to tell Rose and Alice who I had met, and ask Edward about Charlie. _Only five more..._

.... .... ....

"_**...Remember to carry a spare set of pads or tampons in your locker if you have one, or, one inside your bag/blazer. If you have neither you can always ask a friend or the school nurse. However, if the worst comes to the worst you can use a wad toilet paper." **_

_FINALLY! _Although the job was really easy to complete, it became tedious after the first three. I made sure I had finished everything and deleted all the completed ones from my inbox. I looked down at the sheet again and noticed my log in details _had they copied it down before to sabotage my account? _I thought sourly, and changed my password in case they had. Crumpling the piece of paper into a ball and chucking into a bin, I knocked on Erik's office and waited for him to tell me to come in. He went over my work and told me I was fine to go home and would see me next Tuesday as he didn't see the point in me wasting my time coming into work to have no work to complete. It also meant I had a week to see Charlie.

.... .... ....

I placed my keys inside my jacket and hung it on one of the empty hooks by the door. I could hear Alice and Jasper quietly talking to each other from inside the living room and decided not to disturb them and hunt down Rosalie if she was there. I could see her on the patio with one of Alice's magazines in her hand. "Hey Rose" I said before reaching her so I wouldn't scare her.

"Hi, have a good day? Aren't you home early?"

"Yeah, finished all I needed to do so I was let out early. Guess who just happens to work there too?"

"Mike Newton?"

"Nope,"

"Edward?"

"Nooo, he's into medicine not journalism."

"I don't know, just tell me."

"Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley"

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"So you have to put up with scum like that for how long?"

"Till one of us leaves I guess."

"Better be her, remember don't take any of the shit she dishes out."

"Don't worry. Oh can you tell that to Alice if she asks? I want to go and call, maybe see Edward and arrange a day or whatever to see Charlie."

"Sure. If I hear any indecent sounds going through that phone, I'm telling Emmett."

"For a second I thought I had mistaken you for a nice innocent best friend. I need to get my eyes checked out."

"And for a second I thought your jokes may have _finally_ been funny." Rose shot back.

I walked up to my bedroom and dumped my bag on my bed, pulling my phone out of my bag. _2:46pm... He wouldn't be at work right? School maybe... worth a try. _I dialled his number and waited for him to pick up but was led to the answer machine.

"_Hey this is Edward Cullen, sorry I'm unable to pick up the phone at the moment, but if you leave your name, number and a message I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks, bye"_

_Great. _

"Hi Edward, it's Bella. Urm... just yeah, just call me back later when you get this message. I need to ask you something. Bye" As soon as I dropped my phone back on my bed it started to vibrate, with Edward's number on the caller id.

"Hey, sorry I was in the shower." _Oh I don't mind..._

"It's okay."

"You wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh yeah," I answered half distracted, I was in a trance about Edward in a shower. _Stop it, think of Charlie... Charlie in a shower... ew..gross. "_I spoke to Charlie on Sunday and my old best friend – James, has gone missing. Or so it seems, I don't know, I trust Charlie, but – I don't think that's the full story. Anyway, he wants me to visit him for a few days, and I thought now would be a great time to introduce you to Charlie. If you're okay with it, that is?"

"Yeah, definitely. But does your dad know?"

"Nope, it's a surprise."

"Bella.. didn't you say your dad had a gun..." he asked cautiously.

"No, and if he did, he wouldn't shoot you."

"I wouldn't be so sure..."

"Is someone scared?" I laughed. "I haven't got work again till Tuesday so I'm free, you?"

"Yes, meeting your girlfriend's father who, to make it worse works in the police, definitely scary. That's not sarcasm either. I'm okay with any day, I'll just tell dad to not add me in for Saturday. I didn't really want to go anyway, not this week."

"Soo...when do you want to run away from London?"

"Thursday? I wouldn't mind tomorrow but I have a feeling Alice would go on a rampage with such short notice."

"Sounds exactly like her. I guess I'll call Charlie after this, he'll be pleased."

"Till he meets me...and kills me for stealing his beautiful daughter from him"

"He'll love you...sooner or later...."

"Once my body has been taken away in a casket and he doesn't have to worry any more."

"Not funny Edward."

"Sorry." I felt the bed sink behind me and felt Alice playing with my hair. She grew closer and whispered into my ear. "I hope you're not forgetting our plans Bella." I looked at her confused. "Me. You. Rose. Talking, about you and your sex life."

"_What?" _I said quickly, knowing Edward could probably hear us I flushed. "You know as well as I do, that my sex life is non existent."

"Hey Edward." Alice said down the phone. I could hear him laughing at us and returning her greeting.

"Alice, I'm leaving on Thursday for a week'ish to go to Charlie's... have fun and pack for me." She knew her weakness – dressing me, and ran out of my room to start packing. "Phew, she's gone." I told Edward.

"I thought you liked Alice?"

"I do. But, she was going to..urm..embarrass me."

"BELLAAAAAA!" I heard Alice shout from her bedroom.

"I need to go, the hobgoblin is calling me."

"Sorry, and good luck my love." I felt my heart attempt to jump out of my chest at the end of his sentence.

"Thanks, you could always come here and rescue me from her?" I teased.

"I could, but I need to pack for myself."

"Awww," I sighed. "I should go before she calls again, bye"

"See you soon, my love." I put the phone down and went to find Charlie's number in my phone book.

"Alice, I'm just going to call Charlie first. Okay?" I shouted.

"Fine, but you're not hiding from me." She shouted back. I let the phone ring and waited for him to pick it up.

"Bells, is something wrong?" He asked, I could hear he was worried.

"Noooo, no nothing is wrong. I actually called to tell you I can come down on Thursday... with the surprise."

He sighed, "Bella you're not pregnant are you?" He asked annoyed.

"No." I answered awkwardly feeling my cheeks burn.

"Thank God. You were saying...this Thursday?"

"Yeah,"

"That's brilliant, I can't wait to see you."

"Me either dad, also I'm able to stay till Monday. I don't have work till Tuesday again."

"Brilliant, I'll pop into Tesco's on the way home. Any hints on this surprise?"

"None, you'll have to wait and see dad," I laughed. "See you on Thursday, Alice is forcing me away from the phone."

He chuckled. "Tell Alice I said Hi, bye Bells"

"Love you dad."

I turned to get off my bed when I saw Alice at the doorway holding two bikinis. _Uh oh_. "Which one do you want?" She asked waving both on their hangers. The first one was white, with a black floral pattern on the top, and horizontal lines on the pants. The other was a plain dark blue halter neck. "Neither, I'm not going to go swimming."

"_What?! _Bella you're going to be less than thirty minutes from the beach...in nice weather and you're _not _swimming?"

"Nope."

"_Why?!" _She complained.

"I just hate swimming." She stared at me, knowing there was something more to that statement.

"Just choose one, just in case."

"Fine, the blue one."

"Yeah I liked that one too. Come on, I still have to pack your clothing and I need you to try on a few things." I sighed, _what have I created? "Hobgoblin – lock her out of your shopping centres" Coming to a cinema near you._

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't been able to update in ages. I have my mocks next week (joy!) and I've been coming home from school at 6:30 most days, so I haven't had the time. Good news is, is that in three weeks Christmas holidays start **_**and **_**on the last day of school Twilight comes out :D**

**Lots of dialogue near the end, but it'll all balance out next chapter, the end was more a filler.**

**Now I have to fish around my year 10 Geography books for my things on Swanage... well once I've done all my home/coursework that is. School sucks majorly. **


	9. Beautiful day

**A/N: As per usual, the characters from Twilight are owned by Stephenie, and not me...

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Edward, could you come in here please?" my dad asked as I past his study and he gestured to the seat opposite him.

"Is something wrong?" He tried to avoid talking so formally to me normally, so I knew the conversation would be awkward.

"Actually there is," he paused. "Edward I'm sorry to be the one to lecture you, but don't you think you are rushing into this relationship with Bella? You barely know each other. Yet you are at the pace a couple who have been going steady for roughly five or six months. I am not trying to tell you what to do Edward; you are smart enough to make your own decisions. Just think about whether you are both making the right ones."

"Okay dad, I'll talk to Bella about it later." I couldn't think of another way to reply. He laughed at me.

"I hope you guys have a great time. Make sure you keep an eye out on Bella; I'm not there to check on her like usual." He smiled. "I wonder if her local hospital there statistics dropped drastically as soon as she moved here." He chuckled at his own joke. I thanked him and said goodbye to him. My mother was waiting by the doorway smiling at me.

"Remember to be a gentleman and be nice to Bella's father." She reminded me.

"Don't worry, I will be." I hugged her.

"Aww, I'm going to miss you this week. Be sure to call us as soon as you guys reach there." She said before kissing me on the cheek.

I locked my suitcase into my boot before giving my parents one last hug. It was odd to think in less than five hours I would be in Dorset with Bella. I chose one of my CDs in the glove compartment and allowed the soft chorus of instruments fill my car.

Bella had briefly mentioned about her previous best friend James. He was athletic and could be popular with the female population if he did not have an essence in him that caused people to run away naturally – except Bella.

She said he had a rough childhood; his father left the family when James was young, leaving them with very little money. His mother became terminally ill a year before Bella moved, meaning James had to drop out of sixth form to take care of her. She was his only friend, and the news that he was missing was eating her inside out. Bella was taking the blame, insisting it was because he was now isolated from society as she didn't continue talking to him. Alice told me she had spent most of Wednesday talking to her father on the phone for any news, yet he refused to give key details to her on the phone. Explaining it wasn't safe to say on the phone and it was fine to wait till Thursday. It didn't calm Bella.

I pulled up in front of their home and knocked on the door where Emmett greeted me. "Hi Emmett,"

"Hey, you might want to make yourself at home, because there is no way you're going anywhere soon."

"Isn't Bella ready?"

"Oh she's been ready for hours...the other two aren't though."

His sentence confused me, "Rosalie and Alice are coming too?" I asked.

Emmett laughed at me, which made me wonder even more. "No, they're just attacking Bella every few seconds about something new...a few minutes ago it was because Alice thought Bella didn't have enough shoes."

"I see." I didn't, girls really confused me sometimes. I watched as Bella walked down the stairs and smiled when she noticed me before wrapping her arms around me. "Hey, I hear you don't have enough shoes for the week?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "I have enough shoes to last me a month in there." She stretched up and pulled my ear closer to her to whisper, "Pack only the blue suitcase, any other colour ignore it." She must have noticed my puzzled expression and added, "They're all the other rubbish they have packed, and I think they're forgetting I have things at my house already."

"Where is it?"

"Upstairs...near the second door you first see, it has a little flower on the top." I started to walk up the stairs, when Emmett grabbed my attention; I had forgotten he was still there.

"I heard you guys." He taunted.

"Good for you, and if you tell Rose or Alice I'll tell Margaret what _really _happened to her china vase last week." Bella winked at him before following me up the rest of the staircase.

"What really happened?" I asked.

"He was playing baseball on the Wii and forgot to use the strap. Next thing we know he has a dustpan and brush in one hand and a bin liner with the remains in the other worrying about where to put it. Obviously, Margaret noticed, but Emmett blamed it on his six year old cousin, who is now in his Aunties bad books for no apparent reason." She laughed at the end before dropping her voice to a whisper again, "I'm going to distract them, and you grab it and run for it. Then we'll hide the rest in the...cellar and I'll call them when we're in Poole." I watched as she walked into one of the rooms and heard her talking to Alice.

I lifted the blue suitcase up and took it to my boot quietly in case Rosalie or Alice heard. Then started to place the rest into the cellar that Emmett pointed out to me before deciding to help me with the six other suitcases _what do they think Bella needs for five days? _The last suitcase was too big to fit into the pack cellar so we hid it inside the conservatory. "I didn't know about this, okay?" he said worriedly.

"Rosalie will kill you?" I teased.

"As well as Alice, then she will tell our parents, and _then - _they'll kill me too." I laughed at his gloomy expression, and thanked him for helping. "Bella's room was the one next to the orange suitcase," he said randomly, "I just thought you would like to know..." he added before walking off into the kitchen.

**BPOV**

"I still think the blue will do you much more justice than the cream one Bella." Alice whined. I sighed and threw the blue tank top into the _eighth _suitcase we had packed so far. _Well, I'm not going to be taking it anyway. _"There! Not so bad was it? Hmm...I _think _we have everything packed. Don't you Rose?"

She pulled her face away from a magazine that had "_10 ways to guarantee the ultimate sex life"_ on the front. "What?" She looked down at the suitcase Alice was pointing to, "Alice, if you want to get rid of Bella then just tell her to get lost. There's no need to pack all her clothing up in such a polite suggesting way." She turned to smile at me, to meet my burning glare, which made her laugh. "Or, if for some odd reason you want to keep her, then yet again you have gone overboard. She only needs _one _suitcase."

"THANK YOU!" I exclaimed.

"But not all her necessary clothing can fit into one suitcase." Alice said.

"Remember I'm going _home_, I already have clothes there and it's for a week."

"That is exactly why I am making sure you have more than enough clothes for the week, so you're stylish." She poked her tongue out at me.

"Doesn't matter, Edward has packed all the suitcases that fit into his car already."

There was a knock on the door and Edward popped his head through. _If he wasn't so gorgeous that would funny. _"Hey, are you finished yet?" he asked shyly, without looking at anyone but me.

"No! Go wait in her room or something; we still need to do her makeup and hair." He opened his mouth to speak, but Alice interrupted him. "It's next door."

"Okay, see you soon Bella." He smiled slyly.

"I was thinking of doing your makeup really natural because I don't think Charlie has seen you with makeup on before and we don't want him to think you're a hooker now and Edward is your client. With your hair I was going to tong it slightly and have just weak waves through your hair." _Let the torture begin. _

.... .... ....

"Here, take this." Rosalie held an envelope in front of me.

"Jasper is taking me to Kent for the weekend, there's just the emergency numbers and any other things."

"Open it later," Rosalie scolded, "You and Edward need to get going if you want to make sure you reach there before twilight." I nodded understanding, it was nearly three thirty thanks to Alice and the car journey was roughly five hours including traffic. Hugging them, I said goodbye and called for Edward. I said goodbye to Emmett and Jasper before Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked towards his car. Edward urged me into the passenger seat, by arguing that he was a faster driver and that I could just give him the directions. None of that mattered as I was listening to his pleading eyes instead of his voice.

.... .... .....

We were held up in traffic along the M25 **[For anyone who doesn't live around the South-East of England, the easiest way to describe this motorway is the biggest car park ever]**, because of an accident further down the road. _Great. _"What is in the envelope?" Edward asked breaking my daydream.

"Huh? Oh." I had forgotten I had it in my hand since Rose gave it to me. "I don't know...wait let me open it." I started to tear the seal open, and on the lid was Emmett's scrawl "_Are you sure you want to read this? Really Bella? Are you alone? Remember we love you, from Rose and Emmett." _I rolled my eyes at his message, only Emmett could be immature and caring at the same time.

I pulled out the pieces of paper inside. The contact numbers were there just like Alice had said, as well as a sheet telling me what outfits to wear for each occasion/weather/time. There was also a magazine clipping. I opened it out, and read the headline "_10 ways to guarantee the ultimate sex life_". "I am going to murder her!" I said aloud.

"What's wrong?" Edward turned to face me worried, which only made me blush three different shades of red.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Pretend I didn't say anything." _I'll kill her, absolutely murder her, stupid argh!_

He sighed and pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Bella, please tell me love?"

I groaned, _how am I supposed to resist _that? "Rosalie thought she would be extremely funny and give me this." I passed him the magazine clipping. _Wait, why did I hand that to him? Damnit. _

He stared at the paper flustered. "Urm...That's a...er...nice gesture?" He said quietly. _What the hell? _

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Wishing us a nice time through a card or something, _that's _a nice gesture. _This_," I held up the clipping, "is another dig at Bella-the-permanent-virgin." He smirked at me. _Well now, that cat is out of the bag. _A horn blared from behind us before anyone could say anything, neither of us had notice the traffic had moved.

"We need junction 12 for the M3." I told Edward just before I knew the turning was coming up.

"Okay." He quickly glanced at me with uncertainty. "Urm, Bella?"

"Yes."

"I was talking to my father earlier; well he asked to speak to me really." _Uh-oh, what's wrong? "_Well he was concerned with how fast our relationship is growing." He finally looked at me.

_Okay Bella, keep it short before he drives us off into a ditch because he's not watching the road. "_I'll be honest with you Edward. The way I see it, considering neither of us have had a partner before" _Which is unbelievable for someone like you... "_we're not trying to work out boundaries between each other because of the different experience levels? _Or,_ we just match each other... which now sounds extremely cheese said aloud."

He chuckled, "I guess, it was just that I promised to talk to you about it. I mean we are both being responsible adults no matter how long we have known each other."

"And the only reason my mum has become more responsible is because of the little monster. The thing _ate _my first ever copy of Wuthering Heights that I owned since I was eight! My mum said it was because she didn't understand it. Of course she wouldn't! It still didn't give her an excuse to chew... HEY! Stop laughing at me." I glared at him till he stopped, and so he just smiled at me. _So adorable. _

.... .... .....

Now that we were past London and the areas surrounding it, the countryside hills emerged around us. The blazing sun penetrating through the windscreen and warming the car. I opened my window and allowed the wind to throw my hair about. Edward turned the radio on and let the music play in the background. Resting my arm on the framework of the window, I watch the fluffy pillows float across the sky and different hills with small villages rise and fall.

.... .... .....

**EPOV ****(The song below is called "I'm Yours – The Script", I could do with a piece of Danny o'Donoghue pie myself. You might want to listen to it whilst reading - if you can ever find a youtube link.) **

**"_You wrap your thoughts in works of art_**

**_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart._"**

I checked to see why Bella was so quiet to find that she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful. I closed her window partially so she wouldn't fall out of it by accident. It was a good thing I had checked the directions the night before and printed them. It reminded me of the day we spent at our meadow, except I wasn't in control this week.

Even if Bella's father remembered my name without any malice, I would be happy. Most fathers if they had no choice letting their daughters go, they would be proud that their boyfriend was training to be a doctor. Would Charlie think it was nothing considering his level in the police force?

"Edward." I turned automatically to Bella, but she was still fast asleep. "Edward" she whispered again. _She talks in her sleep. _I removed one of my hands from the wheel to place a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

**"_You healed these scars over time  
Embraced my soul_**

**_You loved my mind  
You're the only angel in my life__._"**

It puzzled me why Bella would want someone like me. Inexperienced, lonely and lost. She was stunning; she deserved someone as good as her. Yet fell far for someone like me.

**"**_**I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
I never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours**__**"**

* * *

_

**A/N: Yes, I should be shot, or killed or something for taking half a year to update –hides- But I had time today after my English Literature exam (which I can 1000.99% reassure you I have failed) to **_**finally,**_** finish this chapter. If you wish to kill me, please do so before the 1****st**** of June when I have seven exams in 4 days, or if that is too much trouble the 27****th**** August because I don't want my results back. **

**Rofl I had to actually re-read the whole of the story to remind myself what was going on. Gah since November! I'm also working on another story, that came to mind (while brushing my teeth LOL, heh random I know?), so who knows what will happen with that, eh? Definitely after all my exams have finished though .. **

**It would have been longer, but I think the song was a nicer ending for this part than continuing on when it can be in the next chapter anyway :p Wasn't exactly planning it but U2 – Beautiful Day got me in the mood... ironic as following the true English tradition it pissed it down today. **

**I ha****d a dream a few nights ago about this (after the dream of the dancing kiwi holding onto bananas... don't ask) and wrote it all down on my phone, so writers block, no more! Wo****w longest author note ever. **


	10. What's worse: Charlie or flirting OAPs?

**EPOV**

I followed the printed off directions until we were off the high street and at the corner of a road in front of the correct door number. I turned the engine off and stared at the house. A small white two-floored house with a huge garden from what I could see. I tried to imagine a younger Bella growing up inside there, leaving everyday to walk to school or to the beach with her friends. Relaxing outside in the garden, or having dinner inside with her family.

Moving closer to Bella I whispered in her ear "Bella my love, we're here." I drew away in case I startled her as her eyelashes started to flutter. She stretched out her arms and turned to face me, smiling straight at me. _She has no troubles about us, so why should I? _

"Damn, why didn't you wake me?" She started to rub the back of my neck. "Urgh, I think I pulled a muscle in my neck from sleeping like that." I inched closer to her and moved her hair away from her neck before kissing it lightly then moved away. "I think another one of those might make it go away..." She pouted at me. _She looks so adorable like that. _

I chuckled. "Someone is being greedy, though I suppose one more won't hurt seeing as it will be the last time before your father kills me." Bella turned to face me and rolled her eyes at me. I sighed, "Shall we go inside now?" I asked. She nodded and opened her door.

She rang the doorbell twice. "Bella, don't you think it's best if we pretend-" I started until the front door opened. A male roughly the same height as me opened the door. _Her father, definitely. _He had the same hair colour and eyes as Bella, just not dazzling like hers. He smiled at his daughter before raising his eyebrow at me. _Why didn't I buy a Kevlar vest before I came here? I knew I wasn't over reacting. Maybe I should have written a will too. _

"Bells! It's great to see you." He moved from the doorway to let us through. "I'm guessing this is your _surprise _huh?" he stared at me. _Uh oh... _

"Yep, dad this is Edward, Edward is my –"

"Friend." I interrupted Bella before she could say boyfriend. He started to glare at me. _Oh, please say you bought that. _Bella just stared at me confused. "Nice to meet you Sir." I held my hand out for him to shake.

"Hmm...firm grip you've got their son and call me Charlie." Charlie looked down near the floor around us. "No bags? I thought you were staying the week Bells?" He asked while frowning.

"I am – we are. They're in Edwards boot."

"I'll go and grab them." I said quickly. _Anything to get away from her father's stare...wait did she tell him I'm staying? Oh, please Bella please tell me you at least mentioned that before he kicks my behind all the way to the Isle of Wight. Although, I did see a hotel on the map down the high street...if I'm lucky to make it through the next hour. _

.... .... ....

Dinner was mostly in silence. Bella had cooked a lovely fish meal for us, while I went for a walk outside. We sat inside a bright yellow kitchen, with flowery patterns on the wooden cupboards and a flowery curtain that all screamed the antithesis of Charlie. It seemed he hadn't decorated the place since his divorce, as it didn't look like Bella's kind of thing either. I sat opposite Charlie, who was sat next to Bella, leaving me in the firing line for Charlie's probing stare. That's when the questions stared.

Charlie put down his fork and looked towards me, "So, Edward what do you do for a living?" he asked.

"Well, I've just finished my A-levels, and I'm taking my gap year now in hope to gain quite a lot of work experience by shadowing doctors at the hospital as my father works there before I start my medical degree." _Could I sound any snottier if I tried? _

"Wow, well you pick the fine ones Bella." _Well, he didn't believe me earlier then. _Bella blushed, which confirmed his belief even more. "Bella you didn't stay away from Uni this year to go with him did you?" Charlie asked her. I stared at Bella; she has always told me University was just an excuse to stop people prying. I didn't know she was truly set on it.

She picked up her plate and move towards the sink. "No, it's just...well I don't have the sufficient funds for it yet dad, so I thought I'd try next year once I've got a secure job and more money." She said quietly. I looked down at my plate feeling guilty. Money had never been a problem for my family; all my grandparents had wealthy backgrounds and hefty allowances before they were out of nappies. Though I wouldn't say that my grandparents didn't deserve that, why should the rich remain rich? Why shouldn't people like Bella who didn't have the money for their ambitions be pushed back just because of that – they weren't wealthy. Bella dried her hands on a towel before leaving the room.

"Edward can you promise me one thing?" Charlie looked at me seriously. _Stay away from my daughter. Stand still, so I can get my gun and shoot you out of our lives. Leave now and never come back. You'll leave my daughter alone. _

"Sure." I said casually.

"Promise me you won't hurt my daughter. As much as I would rather you two weren't going out at all and my daughter still believed boys had cooties. I can't stop either of you, but I can make sure she doesn't get hurt. Even though I'd love to threaten to hurt you if you hurt my Bells, it would go against my profession."

"I promise, and don't worry Emmett has already promised to hurt me."

He laughed, "Emmett...yeah...scary kid, but I know Bella thinks of him like a brother." He stood up and put his plate in the sink. "I've set up some stuff on the couch for you to sleep on. Oh and I'll be able to hear if either of you go for a walk during the night just for your information son." _And he said he couldn't threaten me! _

.... .... ....

Plumping out my pillow before resting my head back down again, I heard the door creak open. "Edward?" I heard Bella whisper softly.

"Yes?"

She stood in front of the sofa I was lying on. "Oh good I didn't wake you, I'm sorry about the sofa, we don't have a spare room."

"It's fine, it is actually quite comfortable to be honest." Bella slid down and sat in front of the sofa. I rolled to the edge of it so I was able to play with her hair. "Were you able to find out anything about James?" I asked.

"Nope, after you did a runner Charlie spent most of the time out in the shed he said something about fixing a fishing rod."

"I didn't do a runner!" I could sense her roll her eyes at me. "Okay, maybe I hid from your father, by going for a quick walk."

"Which reminds me, why did you tell my dad that we were just friends."

_Opps, she remembered that. "_Well, I tried to suggest it before he opened the door, but I thought it'd be easier if we pretended to be friends this visit then the next we tell him the truth. That way he has a chance to warm to me, instead of shoot me."

"Well you feel pretty alive to me right now." She said sarcastically. She rose and made her way to the door. "Night Edward."

"Goodnight my love." I could hear her close the door in. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I..." _Love you. "_You know what?" _I'm a coward. "_ Never mind."

.... .... ....

**Friday**

**BPOV**

Charlie had left the house for work already before I had a chance speaking to him. _Wow, I don't feel avoided at all. _Edward was still asleep, so I took the opportunity to do some cleaning. It was a surprise that Charlie had survived at all for the past two years down here without my help when he decided to return. Cleaning out one of the cupboards with all the pots, I noticed a few with burnt insides and made a mental note to replace them while we were out, as well as buying a few cookbooks. _Maybe a multi-purpose housewife robot too, if they're in stock – of course._ I put a load into the washing machine and changed my bed.

It felt strange being inside my bedroom again; it looked ancient compared to my room at Alice's house. A rocking chair in the corner was still covered with all my clothes when I was in a rush to pack enough clothes to take up with me. Above that was a corkboard with aging post-its that were never removed and most of the pictures I owned. A few of my parents, one with me and my half sister when she was born, the rest of James and I. Us at the beach, at random parks and different school dances that I was forced to go to.

There was a knock at my door and I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway smirking at me. I tried not to laugh at him, as he wore a shirt with _Fat Tony_ from _The Simpsons_ on it saying "Tough Guy" and a pair of black shorts to match it, his hair was extremely messy. _Aww he has just woken up – bless him. _"If you told me, I would have brought my 'I love bad guys' hoodie with me well; snuck it in my suitcase." _Dang, reminds me that I need to ring them and tell them I've hidden all those suitcases. _

He laughed, "I'm going to go in the shower then I'll be ready to go."

I dialled Alice's number, knowing she would be up. "Hey Alice."

No reply.

"Alice?" Nothing... "Okay I think something is up with one of our phones, let me call you back." I was about to redial until I heard Emmett shout in the background. "Alice I know you're there, I don't know why you're ignoring me."

"Care to explain why when I went to sit in the conservatory I found three suitcases in there? Then to find out that the rest were in the cellar, Emmett breaks like a bitch you know." She said moodily. _There goes using humour and naivety. _

"Like Rose said, I only needed one suitcase, with Edward's there wasn't enough room in the boot."

"Just two spare seats at the back."

"He had boxes and loads of paper work in the back." _Not._

"Oh, well how's it goooh-ing?"

_What the hell was that? "_Fine, Charlie hasn't threatened to kill Edward, _yet." _Alice giggled down the line, and then tried to hide it with a cough. "Alice, are you with Jasper?"

"Uh, no." I could hear someone whispering in the background then Alice shhing them.

"You know what, I'll leave you two to carry on with whatever you were doing, not that I want to know either. Have fun!"

I could hear them both laughing, "Bye Bella hope you two have fun also."

"Oh reminds me, tell Rose she is dead when I get back to London. Bye."

**EPOV**

I guess they weren't exaggerating when they say that in small towns _everyone _knows _everyone. _We walked down the road towards Co-Op and were stopped frequently by people passing us welcoming Bella back and bombarding her with questions. "Hello dear, how is the city looking after you?", "It's nice to see you back Bella!", "My lord, who is this young strapping lad with you?" (Said an 80 year old female carrying her Yorkshire terrier in one hand and a shopping trolley behind her, while winking at me) and many more. It was funny to think that we only had to walk two or three roads, yet it was such a social task, well for Bella. Anyone would think you were about to commit a crime or were creepy if you smiled at someone who passed you in the streets of , here it was the total opposite, _even if you had someone old enough to be your great grandma winking at you._

"Charlie works up there." Bella pointed behind us. I groaned internally. _There goes not having to worry about the father giving me daggers behind my back, watching my every move. _We walked into Co-Op and I followed Bella as she put two cooking pots and a few cookbooks into her basket as well as some bread and milk. "Charlie's cooking isn't…that good." She said when she noticed me raise my eyebrow at the contents.

"I thought you learnt your cooking skills from him, dinner was delicious last night."

"Thanks, and no I learnt how to cook because of his nonexistent Jamie Oliver'ness." She laughed, "After my mum left we lived on Charlie's simple and safe dishes, James' mother's cooking or takeaways before I was old enough to cook."

.... .... ....

Bella abandoned me outside the shop while she went back home and put the shopping away. Desolated in the middle of the town, exposed to the predators (Female OAPs). If I thought the 80 year old was bad earlier, then these women were monsters. Not to mention there were _five _of them! What was I armed with? A debit card, mobile phone and car keys, with my car parked outside Bella's house. Cooed by five old ladies as if I was five years old, Bella was walking in towards me laughing. I ran towards her and made her walk on the opposite side of the road. "Started your own fan club already?" she asked.

"No."

Bella looked towards the group, "The one in yellow – Maureen, asked Charlie out a few years ago on a date. He accepted and they had a meal at her place. He now avoids her, something about a retirement home together or something." She laughed. We walked past the train station, which surprised me as it had steam trains there. "You know the nearest Mc Donald's is about 30minutes away in the next town, Emmett would have a heart attack if he found that out, never mind a heart attack by eating that stuff."

"Where are we going?" I noticed the bag in Bella's other hand that wasn't in mine.

She shrugged nonchalant, "Nowhere in particular." We walked further down the road until I could see the beach and sea in front of us."Sorry it's not a beautiful private meadow and the shitty weather that looks like it's about to piss down-" Bella started quietly once we reached the top of the sand.

I chuckled interrupting her "Bella, you're babbling, it's beautiful, but nothing compared to you." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. "Now are you going to tell me what's in that bag?" I pointed to the plastic bag she came back with.

She looked at it and then me nervously, "I know we're adults, but I _thought_ it would be a good idea if we could build sandcastles and stuff. Except out loud it just sounds stupid and immature." She finished speaking towards the sand.

I lifted her chin so she could see me. "I think it's a brilliant idea, you know I've never actually made a sandcastle for fun. Whenever we went to the beach, it was for a soirée or a wedding, never recreational."

"Ha! Something I'll be better at than you."

**BPOV**

_URGH!_

_Is there anything this kid cannot do perfectly? It's like he was born with two extra __genes for perfectism._ My sandcastle looked like a normal kid's just-out-of-the-bucket type of thing. Edwards? Fit for the Queen and her corgis to move in straight away! _"I've never actually made a sandcastle for fun" they probably had "the ultimate sandcastle maker" competitions at these soirées on the beach. _

"Bella, is something wrong?"

"Nope" _Stupid perfect at everything boyfriend. _Edward grabbed a pebble from the sea and placed it at the top of his mansion ("sandcastle") and then smiled at me.

"I think we should just live in there instead of going back home. No neighbours, water a minute away, no fathers wanting my head on a pike either." _Aww, I can't be in a strop with him, no fair. _

I joined in with him, "The birds could wake us up in the morning, and we could get our food from fishing, then we could develop our own shopping centre right next to our huge garden and swimming pool."

Edward used another pebble and started to carve a few lines out near our mansion, he had his tongue poking out while concentration. I took the opportunity to take a picture with my phone. He then grabbed one of the buckets and filled it up at the sea and poured it in the gap. "Our moat!" He used the same pebble and started to write in a really elegant handwriting "Edward and Isabella's Home Sweet Home". I scooted closer to him and hugged him, breathing in his delicious scent.

**EPOV**

We shared a tray of chips on the way back. **(A/N: Seriously, seaside chunky chips beat, the stupid oil and salt on a stick you get in like MCDo.)** Bella had taken a photograph of our beach house, while I waited for our order. The walk back to Bella's home was quiet, in the sense that we were not bombarded by anyone. I helped Bella prepare dinner for us, my mother had taught me a thing or two about cooking, but it looked like Bella was in her zone in the kitchen so I helped in the background. At six o'clock, the door opened and Charlie called out for us before going upstairs. He returned in casual clothing and nodded towards me, "Bells, 'The Complete Idiot's Guide to Cooking'?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well I did hide the 'idiot's'….and it was the only easy to follow book there." I tried so hard not to laugh, so I excused myself and pretended to go to the bathroom.

Bella said she had made Charlie's favourite dish in hope to soften him up, that way she could finally hear about James. I returned to the kitchen where they both had started eating in silence. Once Charlie had finished he coughed, thanked Bella before putting his dish into the sink and walked towards the door until Bella stopped him "Dad?" She called.

"Yes, Bella?"

She gestured for him to sit back down, "Well, urm I was wondering about James dad. You called me down here and you haven't mentioned anything about him yet."

"I see." He looked at both of us while everyone was silent; no one spoke so he started. "Well a few weeks ago there were a few incidents and we believe James has gone into hiding because he thinks he is the next victim."

"Victim of what?" Bella asked.

"I can't say it's confidential."

"Oh, I see."_ I hope she did, because I certainly didn't._

"Do you have any leads as to where he could be?"

"We doubt he has gone very far from Purbeck. He has no money, and no one to stay with."

"But, well why did I have to come down here just for you to tell me this?" Bella saw the hurt expression on Charlie's face before blushing. "Sorry"

"There's more, we believe that all these incidents are all tied to people who were in your year at school."

"Dad I'm safer in London then..."

Charlie sighed, the phone rang in the passageway and he went to grab it.

"I can't believe it." Bella must have read my clueless expression. "Confidential to Charlie usually means either murder or anything else potentially fatal."

I didn't know what to say, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. "He'll be fine Bella, don't worry."

Except something Charlie said didn't quite make sense. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

**A/N: **

**GCSES ARE OVER :D and hello life again, school can rot in hell till September. **

**Oh and I'll be putting up some photos that I have of different parts that come up in the story on my profile. Though you will h****ave to imagine it's sunny as these were taken in November more or less before/while it was raining :p and with a really rubbish camera lol now I think about it.**

**The Mc Donald's thing is actually true, we were walking around from the mouth of the river following the drainage systems and all of the devices implemented to prevent flooding (LOL it was a Geography trip and all). A friend and I were at the front with the leader from this centre in Swanage and she was telling us about it. ****(Not sure why she was telling me anyway, MCDo is horrible) So are the steam trains, not sure about desperate old women though that didn't happen. Approaching a group of city kids? NEVER! haha **

**Something I've stupidly forgotten to do before – I'd like to thank everyone who comments, all the alerts etc. :D**

**These notes are getting bigger and bigger... bad author! Though by saying that and this it makes it bigger... okay I'm done. LOL**


	11. In the woods

**SATURDAY**

**BPOV**

_Bells: Had to go to work early Tim called me in. _

_Going to Sue and Harry's later. Don't worry about me._

_May not be back till Sunday morning. _

_Hope you and the boy have a nice weekend, be good._

_Charlie._

I pulled the note off the fridge and threw it in the bin. _Bet Edward's going to be relieved about that. I guess the fishing season has hit early. _Charlie's friends Sue and Harry Clearwater lived near the harbour. Harry and Charlie had gone to school together since nursery and were friends ever since. Grabbing the carton of orange juice out of the fridge and two glasses, I went back into the garden where I had laid our breakfast on the table. It was sunny for once, _who would want to miss this opportunity?_

Edward was further down the garden on his phone. Moments later he sat back down in his seat and looked annoyed. "What's wrong?"

"Bella, do you have a computer? Or is there an internet cafe nearby?"

"Yeah it's in my room, it's a bit slow." _Well, slower than a snail running a marathon. _

"I don't know if I'll be able to do anything today love. My parents just received a call from my university, there has been a problem with some of the forms and they need me to fill them all out again or I will lose my place."

"Oh"

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"It's fine, I think I'm going to go for a walk around and catch up with a few friends." _Or just sit outside with a book so it looks like I have a backup plan and I'm not really upset._

"Listen how about I do something later with all of us, including Charlie?"

"He's away till tomorrow." I saw the relief flood Edwards face.

.... .... ....

I left Edward with my decrepit computer convincing him that I plan meeting Rosie Hunter, a girl who use to make bell and animal puns with my name. _Such originality there..."Isabella Sawn?" "Yes, but I rather Bella" "No a bell isn't a swan duh, Is-a-bell-a-swan"._

I walked up to Peveril Point with a blanket and my books. Setting everything out I opened my book where the spine permanently acted as a bookmark. I was about to read the part where Alice sat down at the tea party, (all of my other books were back in London so I was left with reading old children's classics) when my phone started to ring. _Ahhh the sick witch of the west. _

"Hi Rose" I said indignantly.

She laughed. "Alice wasn't kidding then."

"Do you know what I did? I could have just told him about it once I saw it in the car, but _no_ I actually _hand _the stupid thing to him. Oh and that's not even the icing on the cake, do you know what he said?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me," Rose said amused. "But if he agreed to take you in the car then he's won brownie points with me."

"You're dense. Anyway, he said it was a _nice gesture, _I mean c'mon-" Rose was laughing her head off until she started coughing. "That's karma."

"Whatever, so did you two...?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nope"

"Aww you're boring, what are you doing anyway?"

"I _was _about to enjoy a book till you interrupted. Edward is back at Charlie's because he needs to sort out some uni forms, and Charlie has gone to visit friends. You?"

"With Embear...wait you have the house free and-"

"ROSE! Can't I have a decent conversation with you without it being x-rated, and Emmett is there so change the subject please."

"Fine, you have my undivided u-rated attention Isabella." The line went silent I held back my snort. "It just means I have nothing to say then."

I sighed, "I guess I'm stuck with you the way you always were."

"Not true, when I was eleven the vicar thought I would turn out to be a brilliant nun"

"Sure he wasn't knocking down a bit too much holy wine?"

She laughed, "Probably, explains why our mass was always different to all the other girls at school. Did you find out why Charlie wanted you?"

"Already knew the story back home before I got here, I think the only reason he wanted me down here was just that."

"Bella he's lonely. Ahh I've got to go mum's nagging for us to help her with the shopping. Funny how Jazz is never here when she needs help."

"Oh I think he's helping out Alice"

"Yet you call me the dirty one?"

"Brilliant Rosalie! You've recognised your problem." I laughed as she put the phone down on me.

"_Y'know I'm not sorry about the magazine now. Use your time wisely tonight - I know I will ;) "_

_Now I have a mental image of Emmett that I never wanted._

.... .... ....

I heard a rustling in the trees behind me, at first I thought it was part of my dream as I had fallen asleep. But the noise kept growing and was irrelevant to my dream. I slowly sat up and turned towards the trees. There was nothing there. I'm_ going crazy. _Shaking my head, I grabbed the book and started to read again. A twig broke following more rustling.

"Hello? Is anyone out here?" I shouted. No reply. _Probably someone's dog from down the road. _I ignored the noise and checked my phone to see if anyone had contacted me, before carrying on reading.

"Bella? Bella... is that you?" I turned my neck so quickly I pulled it, I knew that voice anywhere. He emerged from the break in the trees staring anywhere but at me distressed. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. I pulled away and drank in his appearance. He'd changed so much.

It wasn't exactly a heat wave, warm for England, yet he was topless, showing muscles I hadn't seen before. He wasn't brawny like Emmett, just looked a lot stronger. His blonde hair had grown longer nearly reaching the bottom of his neck in some places, it suited him more and brought out his strong blue eyes. The jeans he was wearing were torn in many places and his skin was torn also probably from the trees. He was dirty, covered in what looked like mud, sand and dust.

I didn't know what to say to him. What do say to your old best friend from the sandpit in reception till the day you found out your GCSE results?

He had a strange look on his face. "Bella, did you come alone?" He asked worried.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Er, can we move into the trees? I..it's not safe for me to be standing out here." I nodded and followed him down a small pathway where I saw a small dark blanket.

"You've been staying here?" He turned and nodded to me. Sitting down on the blanket, he gestured for me to sit down with him. He just stared at me, his eyes full of pain. "I'm so glad to see you James."

"So glad you never bothered to pick up the phone and call me once? It's not like I went anywhere." He looked up at me angered then his face softened. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"No, it's true. And, I'm sorry... I just- I just didn't know whether you wanted to talk to me anymore."

"Why would you think that?"

"I abandoned you when you needed me the most."

He moved closer to me and stroked my cheek. "But you're here now, you're back."

I pulled away, "No, not for good, just till Monday."

"Oh."

"I'm here because of you actually."

His eye lit up, "Really? Did Charlie talk to you about me?"

"Yes," I placed my hand on top of his, "James, you don't have to hide. No one is going to get you."

He stared at me with disbelief, "Just like no one got Emily and Angela?"

"What? No...no, no way, not Angela." _Oh my God. _Angela was one of the few girls who was nice to me, she had a heart the size of a house. Emily on the other hand was the leader of the Hate-Bella-Association. "When…when did this, happen?"

"Just three weeks ago."

"But why do you think you're next? I mean who says anyone is next?"

"Well when you left, Emily was really nice to Angela and I and she sort of became your replacement. Now they're both dead, the police have no leads as to who killed them, who's to say that they won't carry on killing people? If so, I'd be next wouldn't I? I was their best friend."

"And I was yours...that's why Charlie said I was in danger." I whispered.

My phone buzzed, I took it out to see I had a message from Edward. I looked at the clock before reading the message, I had been out here for five hours.

"_I have finished everything. Maybe we could still do something? xx" _

I looked up at James, he was trying to pretend he wasn't watching me but I could see right through him. I didn't want to leave him by himself, but I wanted to be with Edward too.

"Something wrong?"

"I have to go now, sorry."

"Something wrong with Charlie?"

"No, urm…actually it's my er, boyfriend he's back at home."

"Oh, well promise me you'll visit me before you leave."

"I will, you'll be here?"

"Yep, and Bella, please don't tell anyone I'm here. Especially Charlie, I don't want him to bug me, no offence."

"I won't, it was nice seeing you again James."

"You too Bells, bye." He hugged me. I said bye to him and went back to grab my blanket and book before walking home.

**EPOV**

I placed the two plates onto the table and lit the candle then blew it out straight away. The scene looked too cliché, so I removed it and placed the photo of our sandcastle from yesterday that I had developed in the middle of the table. A single rose I found in the garden was next to it and petals trailed around the plates. Instead, I dimmed the lights a bit, while still having the curtain open to allow the moonlight in.

I heard a key in the door so I quickly ran to the door so I could place my fingers over Bella's eyes to hide the surprise.

"Edward? What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I answered innocently.

"Okay..." She raised her hands to try to pull mine away, but I was stronger so I laughed. I slowly walked her into the kitchen and sat her down in her seat before removing my hands. I walked to the side of the table to see her reaction.

"Oh my...Edward," she started before tears flowed down her cheeks; I rushed to her side to comfort her before she placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's so- oh and you even have a picture of our sandcastle. Thank you." She turned to kiss me.

"For a second I thought you didn't like it."

She laughed, "I love it Edward." She picked up her fork and started to eat the pasta, I went for a safe dish, in case she didn't like it. "Mmm, this is delicious."

"What did you do today?"

"Just read outside on this bank."

"I'm sorry I had-"

"Don't worry you made it up with this beautiful dinner." She smiled at me. "Although I did see James."

I placed my fork down to answer her back. "Have you called Charlie yet?"

She shook her head, "I'm not going to, James just wants to be left alone."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from asking my next question.

**SUNDAY**

**EPOV**

Since Charlie came back earlier around midday he would give me hostile glares whenever Bella would smile at me or interact in any way. _He really doesn't think I would disrespect his house whether he was here or not does he?_

"Edwin, can you go to the corner shop and grab me a newspaper please." _Okay, he does. _

"Okay, where is it?"

"Follow the other side of the road leading away from the high street."

I followed the road until I found the shop, inside to my horror I saw Maureen behind the till talking to one of the other ladies of the gang. I watched as Maureen nudged her and nodded towards my direction. I grabbed the newspaper and went towards the till hoping they wouldn't remember me.

"My, my, my, we are in luck, aren't we Pat?" Maureen smiled to the other lady.

"We thought you were only here for a day, good thing we were wrong. Have you moved here love?"

"No, I'm staying here with my _girlfriend _while she visits her father – Charlie."

They both giggled and talked a while before remembering to pay for my items. I noticed a poster above Maureen's head that had two young girls on it with a paragraph that I couldn't see. Adjacent to that was a missing poster with James's picture on it. Pat noticed me looking at them.

"It's such a sad thing, I knew those girls since their mums fell pregnant with them. And to die in such a horrible way too. It's unfair us hopeless oldies remain alive when those who have to so much to live for die." Pat said woefully.

"I still don't believe for one minute that that kid is missing for protection, he's gone and done a runner hasn't he? Look at the upbringing father a disgusting drunk, use to beat him up. I bet he just followed his father's footsteps. I feel sorry for Allison; she didn't deserve that louse for a husband, then to fall ill...God bless her soul." Maureen finally handed me my change. "You don't know anything about what's going on do you?"

"No, sorry."

I walked back to Bella's house, thinking of some way to tell her what I had heard. _If _by some chance Maureen and Pat were correct, Bella had a right to know the truth. _If_ she ever believed me.

* * *

**A/N: I can't wait to start writing the next chapter :D**

**Weird, I usually have tons to write here, today I have**** nothing, zilch, zero, nada...**


	12. Race for Life 1

**A/N: I had to split this into two parts, I've nearly finished the second. I really wanted to get it all out**** in one, on the first, but, that's not happening :p (I have less than an hour!) The second half should be up by Tuesday? I'm not home tomorrow/Monday.**

**Flower123, I just have to say I love reading your little theories, now you get to see whether you were right or wrong ;) It's just like watching an episode of LOST! Thanks :D**

* * *

**EPOV**

I spent all morning trying to talk to Bella alone, but she was busy packing and trying to organise things for Charlie once she left. By midday, Charlie pulled me into a corner to tell me he was taking Bella out for a meal _alone_, as he hadn't had a chance to do so with me here. I was tempted whilst they were away to look into where James was suppose to be. I just had no idea where that was, even if he was still there. There was also the problem that if it was true, by seeing him he might run away.

I passed the time by looking through old photo albums that were in the sitting room. It had photos of Bella from a baby to a few months ago with Alice and Rosalie. There were many with a little boy with blonde hair and a woman with the same shade in different locations with Bella too, seeing photos of Charlie with a woman I could tell it wasn't her mother. Therefore, I guessed it was James and his mother. Bella had mentioned that she was like a surrogate mother to her when her mum left.

In every picture, he was smiling as if every moment counted, enthusiastic no matter what it was. There was a photo where he stood in the rain holding an ice cream cone where the ice cream that once inhabited it was on the floor in front of him, and still he was smiling. Bella stood in the background looking shyly away from the camera. There was no indication of a killer in any of the photos. I just couldn't shake away this feeling, something didn't make sense. Although I hoped that I was wrong, paranoid – jealous even. Nevertheless, no matter how much I tried, the feeling of unease wouldn't subside.

.... .... ....

"Hey, are you ready to leave?" I asked as I saw Bella come out of her room with her keys and a bag in her hand.

"No, I'm just going to say bye to James then I'll be back."

_It's now or never. _"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea."

She stared at me, "Why not?" she asked

"Why don't I come with you?"

She sighed, "You can't, you're not supposed to know anyway."

"What if I just hide somewhere in the distance?" I asked verging on desperate.

"Edward you can't, and why do you think it's a bad idea?"

"I think there's something...dodgy about him. I mean his story, it doesn't add up, then yesterday the two ladies in the newsagents were telling me he might be a murder suspect."

I could tell she was becoming angry. "So you believe something that two old hags gossip about, than the facts from me and Charlie?"

_Now that's a trap waiting to be walked into. _"No, it's just," I sighed trying to think carefully of a way that wouldn't anger Bella even more. "If a person could be potentially murdered wouldn't they go for protection or anything else the police would offer? By hiding yourself, aren't you more likely to be caught that way? Unless it's not hiding and it is running away."

I had reached half way through while Bella started shaking her head, frowning at me. "I'm not going to listen to this Edward. Look, it's nice you've put so much thought into this. But James is, was my _best friend. _If anything, it's _you _who I don't know as well. I'll be back in an hour." She said walking down the stairs and telling Charlie she was going to the shops just before they closed then slammed the door.

_Real smooth Edward. You sure got the reaction you were hoping for._

**BPOV**

I walked quickly towards the woods, allowing my frustration to carry me forwards. Keeping my head down as the rain was hitting my hood hard and fast. I understood jealousy was ugly and could do a hell of a lot of things to people. But imaging James to be some killer, not just any killer, but a murderer of one of my best friends. Edward just didn't understand. How could he? Considering I only knew him for a short space of time, with James we had known each other since the first day of school, taking the same milestones as each other.

I decided against taking any other props, it was pouring down with rain; no one would be outside to see. No one except...I glanced behind me to check if Edward was following me. He wouldn't, would he? No, he knows I would be furious with him if he did so. I zipped the blanket and raincoat inside my coat; I found the coat this morning. It was too small to fit Charlie now. I thought they would make James more comfortable, especially in this weather. I had a carrier bag in my hand with small packets of food.

I took my phone out of my jeans pocket to try to see if I could see James. It was only the afternoon but the rain was making it hard to see anything and the darkness was worse near the trees. "Psht, Bella."

Following the sound I saw James at the edge of the trees his clothing was soaked through, I ran to him and pulled the stuff out of my coat. "Here" I held them out for him to take. He immediately put the coat on and placed the blanket on the ground. He hugged me.

"Thank you." He smelt of the woods, I wondered when was the last time he had a proper hot shower. I felt something hit my hip. "Sorry, I thought I saw a spider on you, let's go under the shelter." I walked behind him to where we were last time. "If I knew the weather was going to be like this I would have told you to not bother."

"No, it's fine, just a little rain." I laughed.

"Are you off back to London?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have to be back at work tomorrow, I'm cutting it fine already."

"Oh, when are you gonna be back then?"

I sighed. "I honestly don't know. In a few months probably." _Christmas, more like. _

"Bella, can we please not lose contact again?" he pleaded with his eyes. I nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Can you come with me to Durlston Bay? I promised my mum, but I'm scared Bella." He whispered.

"Why?"

"It was going to be her birthday treat; you know she loved that place. I even found the money for a carer for the day to help me. I was going to take her to all the places she used to take us. Have a picnic in the little cave she would tell us stories in. Except she died three days before." He wasn't looking my direction, but I could still see the tears in his eyes. "I promised her I would go for her. I just can't go by myself. It would remind me of all the bad things."

I couldn't take looking at him, it hurt just to see him in so much pain. It would have been easier on him if I stayed. If I stayed he wouldn't have been alone. I would have helped him take care of his mother. I burdened him with his own problems. "I'll go with you, but I have to be back in an hour. Or else I'll be dead at work."

He took my hand and held it tightly, then started to run driving us faster than I was ever capable of. Knowing I had a talent for tripping up he would always hold my hand so if I fell, he fell too. Racing in and out of the trees where the leaves did little to cover us from the rain and wind. We ran, and ran and ran, my chest was hurting, my lungs wanting to pack up and go. Until we reached the end of the beach, where there was a tiny secluded cave. The strength of the waves made it harder for us to climb to it.

**EPOV **

I checked my watch, 16:35 Bella had been gone over an hour. I knew Bella was angry at me, but the fact remained that we needed to get back to London, fighting against the rush hour for her to have enough sleep for work. I decided to wait until five to call her. She may be trying to cool off. Charlie was watching a fishing documentary on the TV, so he hadn't notice me worrying.

"Need to be somewhere Edwin?"

_Or maybe he had. _

"Or worried after your little tiff? The walls are thin here."

_Okay, that's really freaky. _

"No, to both." _Your 100% correct though. Come on Bella. Where are you?_

**BPOV**

The waves crashed into the rocks with rage, every hit would make me jump, waiting for it to be the wave that would attack. In and out constantly. The air had a salty taste to it, like when you were too young to control how much salt you put on your chips so you would always spoil them. James was standing at the foot of the cave, thoughtful; he hadn't said a word since we arrived. Just stared out into the horizon, whispering to himself.

He turned to face me just as a wave broke. He winced when I jumped, then rushed to my side. "Bella, I'm sorry. I forgot."

I laughed, "Shame some can't." I said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you tell me no? We can leave if you want."

I shook my head, "No we're already here."

"Bella, when was the last time you were here?" He asked quietly.

"That day."

_**BPOV – Age seven.**_

"_Slow down you two!" __Allison shouted at us. But we didn't. We didn't want to. James wanted to race me to the end by the rocks. I ran as fast as I could but I tripped twice and now my knees were bleeding. But I was a big girl, and big girls don't cry my mum use to tell me when I cried._

_James reached the finish line first, and jumped up and down. When I reached him, I stuck my tongue out at him. It wasn't fair, he ALWAYS won! Daddy said I should trick him one day; by saying there was something there when there wasn't. But that's lying, and it's mean. _

_Allison finally reached us then took hold of both of our hands and helped us into the little cave. She said it was our special place, and it was. Last week she brought us some chalk and we spent the afternoon drawing little pictures on the walls. Now they were faintly there, but I could still make out the drawing I did of me and mum and dad holding hands with James and Allison too. James was sad when I drew it and I asked him why and he said it was because I had a daddy and he didn't. He does, I just don't know where he is because he was there before. He just vanished into thin air, like magic! When I asked Allison, she said he just went on a long holiday, that's all. And that was that. _

_Today Allison took us to the cave for scary stories, (I wasn't scared though, daddy had taught me not to be afraid of things like that). She told us about a fisherman that once went out to sea on his huge ship by himself, except he had a brother and he didn't know he was on the ship till he came up behind him and stabbed him before killing himself. Now apparently after the ship sunk a certain part of the sea at a certain time and day was haunted. And whoever was there at that time is suppose to drown. _

_We then went out to the tidal pools. I love going to them because we saw all the little cute creatures there. The only bad thing was that I always nearly fell in, but James would always stop me. James grabbed a twig from one of the rocks and went to poke one of the animals and I giggled, but Allison told him off for doing so. I climbed up higher on to the big rocks staying away from the current on the other side, so I could see a better view. There was a pretty crab on the edge near where I was standing, Allison said I should be careful then told us she was going to get our coats from inside. _

_I tried to reach for the little crab from where I was standing. That's when it all went wrong, I stretched too far and lost my balance. James was picking up another twig so he didn't see me. I started to fall, so I tried to balance myself by holding my arms out like the tightrope acrobats do, but it made me fall faster. I hit the rock I was standing on, my head hurt and the rest of my body, I tried to grab onto the rock. However I wasn't strong enough and I fell onto another rock which was wet so I slid into the water._

_Screaming for help, James finally turned and ran for Allison. The water was really strong and it was hurting me, I couldn't swim as well as James. It was too fast and kept going down my nose and mouth. I coughed but it hurt even more. It kept pushing me into the rocks, my head really hurt. Luckily I was feeling sleepy, I think it was the smell of rust, so I closed my eyes and all the waves and rocks became a dream._

_I woke up in the ambulance, my first time being in one! James was holding my hand and his eyes he was crying. He smiled when I looked at him, but then one of the men in the green jackets moved him out of the way to ask me questions. When we got to the hospital Allison told me she would be back after she spoke to the doctors and called for my parents. _

_They put a needle in me. I hate them. And I had loads of stitches on me where I was bleeding, I was glad they hid the blood because it always made me feel ill when I saw blood. The nurse asked me if I wanted one of the cuddly toys, but I said no so she showed me how to work the music thingy at the top of my bed. _

_James walked into my room and stood at the side of my bed. He looked really sad. He kept saying sorry to me. I don't know why, it wasn't his fault I fell. James even asked if I still wanted to be his friend, of course I did he was being silly! He then promised he would be there for me, whatever that meant before his mummy came back. Allison told me my parents were on their way to the hospital and that it would be all right. _

_But it wasn't when they got here, it was all worse. It was officially the worst day of my life!_

**BPOV**

"We're safe here Bella," he assured me, "the cave it's at an angle to the current of the waves."

"I forgot you took Geography." I said to lighten the mood.

He smiled, "I forgot what it was like here. I haven't been here since you left. I kinda thought of this place as ours, I mean the only times I came here were with you. So it seemed fitting to choose this place for you."

* * *

**A/N: Thought that was the b****est place to cut it in half...(Well for my own evil pleasure)**

**Don't hurt me. **

**Okay, I PROMISE everything will be done by Tuesday. (Lol The only way of getting me to do stuff is making me promise...that's really bad isn't?) I just have an incy wincy bit left, **


	13. Race for life 2

**BPOV**

"We're safe here Bella," he assured me, "the cave it's at an angle to the current of the waves."

"I forgot you took Geography." I said to lighten the mood.

He smiled, "I forgot what it was like here. I haven't been here since you left. I kinda thought of this place as ours, I mean the only times I came here were with you. So it seemed fitting to choose this place for you."

"You've lost me, what's that suppose to mean."

"You'll see." _And what's _that _suppose to mean?_

"Sooo...what's your friends like up there then?" he asked.

"They're great. I've been best friends with Alice and Rosalie since day one, and with their brothers. I live with Alice, because it's so expensive up there."

"Let's say theoretically, if you were to move back down here, would you lose contact with them?"

_Oh, great. Here we go. _"No."

"So, what was your excuse before?"

The constant reminder of me leaving was starting to annoy me. "You really want to know why?" he nodded. "I was sick of here, being stuck in a small town where everyone knew me and no one really liked me. If I stayed here I would have probably worked in the newsagent down the road, and uni would be a dream. I'm actually doing something with my life James. I have brilliant friends, a caring boyfriend, a potential university placement and a job. What do I have down here? Tainted memories and my father who's stuck reminiscing over his divorce."

A pang of guilty rose when I thought about Edward. I felt bad about losing it with him earlier, I knew he meant well, but I just blew him off. I went to grab my phone out of jeans pocket to find out the time. However, it wasn't in there. I checked my other pocket, then the back ones and finally my coat, except it wasn't in any of them. I was positive I put it in my jeans pocket. I scrambled up to check around where I was sitting in case it dropped out. Nothing. _Well this is just bloody great. _"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I can't find my phone." I answered frustrated. I picked up the bag where I had all the food in and checked inside that. "I need to go back; I must have dropped it when we were running."

He stood in front of me. "No, it's okay, we'll go back later and try and find it."

I tried to move past him. "No, it's not." I tried to go to one side but he mirrored my movements. "James, get out of my way." He refused to move.

"What so you can leave and get on with your life like before? Leave me behind all by myself again?" he said bitterly. I had never heard him talk like that ever.

He was starting to worry me I tried to remain calm. "No James, I won't. But I need my phone, Edward is probably wondering where I am now."

"Oh, so that's the boy's name."

"James, please move." I pleaded with him, but he just grabbed hold of my shoulders and started to push me back to where I was sitting. I tried to muster up all my strength to stop him, pushing and wiggling my way out. I just wasn't strong enough. He backed me into the wall where I use to draw pictures decades ago, then grabbed hold of my wrists.

"You see, I really don't like people breaking promises Bella." He moved closer to my face. "Emily promised that she had changed, for good. That was a load of bullshit. As soon as she got a tiny ounce of gossip, she fed me to wolves. Do you know what she told them?" He stared at me, waiting for me to answer so I quickly shook my head, too shocked to say anything. "About my dad being a no good abusive alcoholic. I had to go to school every, single, day, with people talking behind my back. That's why I left, not because of my mum, but because I was fed up of being the topic of interest.

"Then you see we have Angela. As soon as you left, our friendship became distant. She missed you, _all _the time." He smiled. "_Oh, I wonder what Bella is doing? I wonder if she has settled in all right. Aww she hasn't seemed to call either of us, do you think she is okay? Blah, blah, blah." _He mimicked Angela's soft caring voice. "She went to check on Charlie a lot, asked about you too. Then she left me, just like my dad, just like you, just like Emily, and just like my mum too."

He dropped my arms and sat facing me on the opposite wall. "I did get their forgiveness in the end though." He nudged his head to the corner of the wall I sat at. I stared at the bottom where I could see a faint red stain. I just stared at it; waiting something to hit me beside the shock. I needed to get out of here. I needed to see Edward.

"James, please let me go. This isn't you. I know you've been going through a rough time, and I am sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, really. But you have to stop blaming me; I have to stop blaming myself too." I tried to reason with him. "Remember all the times we were here before? Remember the little kid who sat by my bed crying thinking I didn't want to be his friend anymore? Nothing has changed James, I'm still your friend, and I always will be."

He laughed loudly, making me jump. I saw a glint of something shiny in his pockets. "Doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Lifting himself up, he sauntered towards me. _Think Bella, think. _ I knew I had no chance in getting up and running, remembering Charlie's advice was useless, as I never listened properly in the first place. He lifted my chin so I was looking directly at him. I saw a blade in the other hand out of the corner of my eye. "I'm sorry Bella. I loved you."

**EPOV**

It was half five and I was past distressed leading onto frenzied. I had called Bella's number at least thirty times, left text messages, voice mail message too. She hadn't responded to any of them.

"Edwin, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you carry on like that, I'm sure she's fine."

"It's Edward." I said curtly, I didn't mean to be ill mannered to Charlie, it was just the last thing on my mind and my patience was running low.

I sat down in the armchair to stop further funny comments. "May I ask you a question?"

"Mmm, Mr Manners." He laughed, I ignored the joke – I wasn't in the mood for it.

"I want you to be completely honest with me, promise?" I asked.

"Okay."

"Is James really a murder suspect for these murders?" His eyes grew wide, he certainly wasn't expecting that. He cleared his throat before answering.

"Yes."

I stood up, "Right, well you're coming with me now and showing me where Peveril Point is."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because your daughter is with _him _right at this moment." I said it more aggressive than I meant to. He jumped up as soon as I spoke and ran up to his bedroom, coming back down moments later with a bag and a radio in his hand. We ran out the door, Charlie was about to go to his police car, "No, that cars too conspicuous." I didn't wait for him to buckle his seat belt before following his directions.

"Why didn't she tell me she had met him?" He asked softly, still shocked.

"Well you had her believing this missing story, so she's going to protect him isn't she? _Why_ does this story exist in the first place?" I tried to mask my anger whilst talking to him.

"Edward you wouldn't understand, you live in the city. Here is a small town, we all know each other, and the biggest crime we usually get is someone shoplifting. If we told everyone that James was a suspect, do you know what chaos would have been caused with everyone worrying? They're not use to events like this."

"By keeping people in the dark you've allowed your own daughter to get in danger."

"You don't think I know." He muttered quietly. "Slow down the turnings just to the right." I turned off the engine and flung my door open. I dialled Bella's number and listened sharply for her ringtone. As I moved closer to a space of woodlands, I could hear the quiet sound of music. I ran towards it, not sure whether I was going in the right direction. The lit screen caught my attention, picking it up I, I stopped my call and saw the little light blue messages

[37] Missed Calls

[28] Messages

_Bella _

"She's not here," I called to Charlie. "Her phone was left behind." Charlie started speaking on his radio. I moved through the trees to see if I could see any trail. The rain was still strong, I knew it was useless trying, but I still had to try. He stood behind me.

"Did she mention any other places?" I shook my head. "I've got Sam, Paul and Jared looking around they know this area better than anyone."

"Charlie, where did you find the other bodies?"

"Just out on the bay, washed up from the sea." I started to walk to down to where the beach was the remains of our sandcastle just visible in the rain. "Edward, stop. You're going the wrong way. It's another bay."

"What way then?"

_Don't worry Bella, I'll find you. _

**BPOV**

I stared straight into his eyes. I remembered watching a TV programme where they said that most killers wimp out because they stare into the eyes of their victim before they commit the crime. Then I remembered that he had already killed two people, who says a third would mean anything to him? _Don't think like that, concentrate. On what though? Getting out...duh! HOW? You'll find a way. Great I'm arguing with myself. _

He pulled the knife out and held it to my throat. I could feel the sharp edge digging into me, but I daren't move in case I killed myself. "You think you're real big now don't you James? Holding a knife to someone, it's cowardly you know. Then again you've always been a coward." I felt a blow to my cheek, the smell of rust rising in the air. _No Bella, concentrate, you got the knife off you, it's just blood. _I grabbed the tin that had rolled itself out of the plastic bag, and chucked it at James. I didn't care where, as long as it hit him hard on a bone.

I pulled myself up and tried to run, I knew my luck was against me, still I ran. His footsteps were close behind me, cursing at me loudly. _Run Bella, don't look back. _The weight surprised me; he crashed into me from behind. Pushing me into one of the rocks, forcing all of his weight onto me. I screamed in agony, he laughed. There was no space between the rock, him, and me every bone in my chest was protesting. "We both you know can't run to save your life Bella." He whispered in my ear. "Oh look, now that saying is literal." His laugh slow and amused.

James lifted himself off me, but still had a hold of my body. I hadn't noticed the tears running down my face until he wiped them away, sweeping the hair out of my face. "Bella, shh, shh, shh, don't cry. You still have your dignity. We wouldn't want that to perish would we now?" He raised my upper body off the rock slightly, "Bye bye Bella." He made my head fall back quickly.

Then it all went black.

**EPOV**

"Any luck?" Charlie asked the three boys, they shook their heads.

I recognised the eldest in a photo in Bella's bedroom; he stood next to Bella and James by a cave on a bay. I had seen Bella and James in photos by caves when they were younger in the photo album. "Is there a cave around here by any chance?"

"Yeh, just further on from here past the lighthouse." Said one of the boys, the oldest by the looks of it.

"Edward why do you think there?"

"I have just seen it in many of the pictures of them two. Maybe it means something to him, I don't know. It's worth a try though isn't it?"

"Hmm, all right." Charlie said slowly.

"Jared, Paul, go home." Said Sam, in an orderly tone. "Er, Edward? We can only follow the road up so far before we have to walk the rest." I rushed back to the car; Sam chose to sit in the front giving me directions. Charlie was talking into his radio to other officers.

"Okay, before we go out. We mustn't shout Bella's name."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because if James figures out we're here, we might have more trouble than we want." We all closed our car doors quietly. Sam gestured for us to follow him. We ran through the forest as quickly and quietly as possible. I could see the silhouette of something by the sea, pushing or pulling something out of the sea by the looks of it. I pointed it out to Sam and he nodded for me to go another way following him, Charlie said he was going to call backup, and to go on without him.

"We're going to go around them okay? If we go the other way he'll see us before we get him." Sam whispered. "There's a little pathway that leads to the cave, we can take that and advance on him from behind. If it isn't them, well at least you don't have to be here again to relive the moment."

**BPOV**

I was experiencing my worst nightmare again, I thought dreaming about it was bad enough. The current was stronger this time, the rain and wind inciting the waves. I struggled to keep my head out of the water; the collision between the rocks hurt enough without the salty water irritating the open cuts. Fighting against myself to remain conscious was strenuous, my mind wanted to shut off, allow the waters to submerge me, never to come up again. But I remembered all I had waiting for me, my parents, Edward, my friends, my job. So I fought, as hard as I possibly could. The waves were dragging me further away from the shore; I could see James standing on the rocks staring directly at me – smiling. I fought harder.

It felt like someone was grabbing hold of my feet and yanking me down, I wasn't even sure I could swim anymore, I heaved my body upwards and towards the rocks. My timing was horrible, I kept going when the waves would break making me swallow water and choke on it. "Bye bye Bella." I heard quietly. As James started to walk away in triumph.

"NO" I screamed hoarsely. I gave up moving forwards, and tried to move parallel to a bank a few hundred yards away. There were two figures in the cave, I was sure of it. Whether it was a figment of my imagination or James's comrades, I didn't care. It just motivated me more.

I reached the bank and held on, I was grateful that like the cave most of the waves were blocked here. I didn't have the strength to lift myself up, it was better than where I was before though. The weight of everything kept pulling me off into the water. Thrashing me into the rocks, my arm got caught in one of the cracks. I tried to wiggle myself out, which just scrapped my skin away. Another wave hit. It freed my arm, but it made it go numb. I concentrated on just holding on and not moving.

**EPOV**

"Son of a bitch." Sam muttered.

"What?"

"Look," he pointed in front of us. "He's gone. Edward go after Bella, forget James I'll deal with him." Sam sprinted out of the cave. I was about to follow his pace, until I saw the small plastic bag in the corner. The same bag Bella had taken with her, besides it was a knife with blood on the edge of it. _No, she is fine it must be his blood. _

I ran outside of the cave and stood roughly, where James was trying to see if I could see Bella. All I could see was water, no sign of Bella at all. Sam was pursuing James, so I started shouting for her.

There was a solid shape on a rock bed. "Bella?" I shouted. No response. I ran towards it, watching my footing. The breeze was making their hair blow everywhere, just no other movement.

I threw my coat and t-shirt to the side, leaving my jumper on. Bella's face was bloody one of her hands gripped to the rock. "Bella?" Nothing. "Bella it's Edward, you're safe now." I said quietly. I was scared to touch her, I didn't know if she was injured anywhere else.

Leaning as close to the edge as possible, I locked my arm under the one on the rocks, the other looked broken, and hauled her body up. She screamed out in pain. "I'm sorry Bella." _Good, she's conscious. _

I took off her coat and cardigan and placed mine around her. "Bella?" I tried to get her to talk back to me. Sam was in the distance fighting James by the looks of it.

"Edwa?" she croaked.

"Yes, Bella where does it hurt?" I started tearing my t-shirt up to stop the bleeding on her forehead, putting pressure on it she winced. I tried to bandage any other huge cuts and raised her legs onto a raised rock next to her. "Your right arm is broken, I think a few of your ribs are too, but besides that I think everything else is fine."

"Where am I?" she whispered through chattering her teeth.

"Safe." I said. I could see more people surrounding where Sam was a moment ago, some in fluorescent coats. I wondered whether they could see us or not. My phone started to ring, "Isabella", it took me a second to remember Charlie had her phone.

"Edward? Where are you? Have you found her? Is she okay?" Charlie blundered out.

"She's okay; we're on these rocks just slightly right to the cave."

"We'll be right there."

"What about James?"

"My colleagues are sorting him out; Sam did a great job of that already."

The paramedics arrived and started to treat Bella. They carried her on a stretcher to the ambulance near my car. Charlie was standing by the ambulance door staring at me. "Go in the ambulance kid, I know the way. She'll be happier to see you than her old man anyway." I pulled my keys out of my pocket and tossed them to him.

"Thanks Sir."

"No, it's you who should be getting the thanks, you saved her. Don't worry I won't hurt your car."

I shrugged. "It's just a car."

**BPOV**

"She's starting to stir." I heard Charlie say.

"Bella?" Edward called; I felt his hand on mine tightening. I opened my eyes, to close them immediately. _Too bright. _I tried again to see Edward smiling at me, I returned it. Charlie was nowhere in sight, until he came back into the room with a doctor.

"It's nice to see you awake Isabella." The Doctor smiled at me.

"Bella," I said softly.

"Sorry, I'm Dr. Smith. You're making a brilliant recovery, however we'll still have to keep you here for three days at least to check on your concussion and everything else."

I stared at him baffled. I didn't have a clue what he was on about.

He noticed, "Sorry, you must be confused from the accident. You sustained a mild head injury, three broken ribs, a broken arm and a sprained ankle as well as many minor cuts. Honestly, I've never seen someone seem so alert with this many injuries before, you must be one heck of a fighter." He laughed.

"But I can't stay here for three days; I have to be back at work."

"I'm afraid whether you were here or not, you wouldn't be able to go into work for a few weeks. Bella you need your rest." His pager went off, "I'm sorry, I'm needed somewhere else. If you need anything just ask."

I waited till he was out of sight before I started questioning them both. "What happened to James?"

"He has been arrested and is stuck at the police station for questioning Bells." Charlie answered.

"What's going to happen to him?"

"They'll probably throw away the key, damn right they should." I flinched at that. Even though I knew what he was really like now, part of me felt sorry for him. "Bells, he deserves it. We nearly lost you because of him. But that was my fault as well."

"No it wasn't." I said quickly.

"Yes, it was. I kept the truth from you. I knew all along and made up this little story."

"It doesn't matter."

"I called your mother whilst you were on the way here, she should be here soon."

I groaned inaudibly, that was the last thing I needed now, a parent slag off in the hospital again.

_**BPOV – Age seven **_

_I sat in my bed waiting for my parents to arrive. Allison said she had to take James home and she was sorry that she had to leave me alone. I told her I was fine even though I wasn't, I didn't want her to feel bad. When my parents __arrived, they both came in rushing towards me. My mum came and hugged me and kissing me nearly to death, literally. My dad gave me a hug and told me never to scare them again. It wasn't like I did it on purpose! Mum was visiting her sister for a few days so it took them longer to get here because dad had to call mum and then pick her up. _

_That's when they started arguing__, mum called daddy irresponsible and a bad parent. I screamed for her to stop, she was embarrassing us in front of all the other kids and it wasn't true either. Daddy wasn't even arguing back at first, he just listened to her and he looked really upset. _

_For days, after I came out of the hospital my parents had to care __for me lots because I had a cast on my leg and couldn't walk properly without crutches. But I kept falling with the crutches because my balance is rubbish. My parents kept arguing more. We were sitting down eating dinner one night when my mum dropped the dish of shepherd's pie down too loud and made us all jump; she looked at daddy and told him she couldn't handle it anymore. She didn't love him anymore either and that's why she was away most of the time. She said me being in hospital whilst he was caring for me, was the final straw. Daddy and I just looked at her waiting for her to tell us she was joking. _

_The next day when I came home, the house was empty; usually my mum was in the kitchen, as Allison would pick James and me up from school. But I couldn't find her, I went to check my parents bedroom which I wasn't usually allowed in but it was under special circumstances. I couldn't find any of her things. Nothing was on the dresser; there were no clothes in her wardrobe. Everything was gone. _

_There was a note on the kitchen table for my dad, I waited in there until he came home and he read it in front of me before throwing it on the table and going to his room. There was only one line on the piece of paper. "Just let me go, Charlie. It didn't work out, Okay?"_

**BPOV**

I heard my mum's usual high heel boots before she came into the room. "Bella Bella, are you okay?" She came towards me to hug me but I put my remaining useful hand out to stop her.

"Yes, you didn't need to come all the way here you know."

"Oh I did. It seems that whenever you're here the only times I get to see you are in this hospital."

"Mum." I warned her.

"No it's true Bella. When are you going to take some responsibility for your daughter Charlie?"

"It's not his fault mum." I said angry. I wasn't going down this road again, but Charlie just stared at her taking in every insult she threw at him.

"And how do you expect to take care of her?"

"Mum I'm going back to London."

"How?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Once I'm released, I'll probably have my ankle back. Then Edward and I can go back home."

She turned to face Edward staring at him critically. "Why are you here?"

Charlie spoke up, "Edward is the one who saved her Renée."

She ignored him, "Bella why don't you come home with me? I'll take proper care of you."

"Mum no." She asked me repeatedly, my answer was the same. She told me she had to find somewhere to stay and she'd see me later walking away in defeat.

Charlie then said he had to go back to work to sort out things and warned me one of his colleagues would be there tomorrow to question me.

"Sorry about meeting my mum like that." I told Edward embarrassed.

He laughed. "Well at least she didn't banish me."

"I need to call work tomorrow." I told him.

"Don't worry, I called Alice and asked her to take care of it all. They're all worried about you too, and asked you to get well soon."

"Thanks, you should better leave soon or else you won't make it back to London until rush hour starts."

He stared at me as if I had three heads, heck I probably did. I had no idea what I looked like, except road kill. "Bella, I'm staying here until you're ready to come back with me." He rubbed my cheek before kissing it and placing my blanket over me again properly.

* * *

**A/N: I think my p key is dying. :(**** It keeps getting stuck .**

**I kept my promise**** too :D**


	14. Clumsiness is contagious

_It had been six weeks since the incident in Swanage. I could no longer call it home and the realisation of being back there allowed me to see why I was so keen on leaving it in the first place. I was Isabella, the girl whose mother had left her and her father years ago for a younger cooler man. A girl who didn't fit in, in a small town where most of the children were spiteful. _

_Yesterday was my first day back at work; Eric had allowed me to work from home until I was fine to come back. Rose had been pressuring me since the day he told me to get back there and knock Lauren and Jessica with my crutches. Tempting, but too obvious. I waited until my cast was off, to be sure. _

_Edward drove by to take me to work, he insisted not that I minded. He was walking to my desk, while Sally and Ryan started to welcome me back. That was until Jessica screamed behind me. "OH MY GOD IS THAT YOU EDWARD?!" She ran up to him and hugged, well really tried to hug and grind him except she looked beyond skanky. She tried to introduce me to Edward believing he was there to see her. "Bella, this is Edward Cullen, we went on a date a few weeks ago at this French restaurant didn't we, hunny bunny?" She asked while batting her false lashes at him, that made me think Rose's voodoo doll really worked from year 12 and she had pins in her eyes. She just didn't see him wink at me, he then later told me she was his date that night we met._

* * *

**BPOV**

I refused all offers to take me to work today. I wanted everything to go back to normal; I didn't want to depend on them to take me to places. Even if it meant sitting on the underground at rush hour, well standing stuck between the door and the tall guy who needed new deodorant, as well as a dark shirt so the sweat patches were less obvious.

Before I got a chance to sit down at my desk Erik called me into his office.

"It's great to see you back Bella."

"Thanks, it's great to be back to normal."

"I've been reading your replies to questions. Usually I don't, but I think you're not working to your full potential." I nodded. "Have you heard of Jole Rossi?"

"No."

"Well by tomorrow night you will. He's a breakthrough artist from America who is trying to break the UK now. We were able to get his first international interview. I thought you would be best for the job. No offence to Lauren and Jessica, but I'm worried they may act unprofessional towards him." _No offence? None taken!_

"Oh, cool. Is there anything in particular you want me to ask him?"

"No, just the usual. You have a table booked at the Ava hotel, under 'Yorkie'. Any other questions?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"We're all going for a drink on Friday, you should come you haven't met everyone yet and we're all a good bunch of people - even with a few down us. We could celebrate your return; yeah that's our agenda for the night."

.... .... ....

"Alice could you not enhance my girlfriends beauty for some rotten creepy man please." Edward said sitting on Alice's bed. _Aww, he's jealous. _

"Its Bella Barbie time how can I not?"

"Nice try Edward, she won't break though, she's persistent like that." Alice was working on my hair and I felt something stab my scalp. "Ow"

"Opps, sorry!" Alice said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, nice try at saving your unapologetic arse." I said sarcastically.

Alice shrugged. "I have no idea what you're on about." She carried on with my hair until she walked into her wardrobe to grab something. I noticed she had a formal dress on, and Edward was dressed formally too.

"Where are you two going?"

"Table 27, Ava Hotel 8:30pm" Edward smiled.

"If it turns ugly, we're there." Alice shouted.

"And why would it turn ugly?" I asked her.

"You have a knack for making a fool out of yourself."

"I need to keep you away from Rosalie; you're too bitchy near her."

She walked over to me and hugged me. "Aww, you know you can't separate us three!" She then threw a cardigan at me. "Put that on, and I swear if you look at your hoodie one more time, it's going to meet my fabric scissors."

"But I look too formal!" Alice clothed me (_literally) _in a black dress that had a kind of glittery sheen to it. Taped my feet up into black ruffled high heels, they were Rosalie's and should have had "life threatening" added to the tag.

She looked at me as if to scream "_No shit!" _but just shook her head at me. "We'll be at the table behind you, courtesy of Julius."

"Who?" _They better not have spent money, just to get themselves in there for me._

"The guy who booked my table…well Rosalie's table at such a short notice." _Bless the poor guy; he probably thinks he has a chance of seeing Rose again._

.... .... ....

Inside the car I went through my printed off pile of information on Jole. A 17 year old Italian born American, whose parents moved to America to give him a chance to make it in the world of music. With apparently a long-term girlfriend, looking at his pictures he seemed like the kind of heartthrob thirteen year olds would be interested in. _I guess I'll leave that little piece of information out. _

We only had 50 minutes to travel into central London, but with Alice behind the wheel and her special power of avoiding the police and speed cameras, I knew we'd be there with time to spare. Likewise, as if by clockwork my phone started ringing. Every day since I was able to leave the hospital, my mum would ring me. Who would have thought I would have had to go to the length of nearly dying to get Renée to keep in contact with me – finally.

"Bella?" _Who else?_

"Hey mum."

"How are you? Everything okay up there?" She'd ask each time.

"I'm good, so is life"

"Oh, good good." She'd reply disappointed each time.

"What are you doing in a few weeks? I thought about us two spending some time down here would be a great idea." _As long as you lock up that book-eating monster. _

"Mum, I can't I've just spent roughly two months away from work, and to be honest I'm not really in the mood for another holiday at the moment."

"Oh, well...maybe it'll appeal to you in a few weeks." _I doubt that. "_I mean you stayed at your dads for a few days so anything is better than there."

"If you're going to slag off Charlie, just tell me and I'll get back to preparing for this interview I have to do." I said annoyed.

"Bella! I was just joking, lighten up."

"Mum, I'm not an idiot, so don't treat me like one."

"You really did inherit your dad's sternness."

"If you say so mum." I put the phone down on her; I was fed up of her conversations, her bitter jealousy too.

"Bella, no offence, but aren't you being a bit bloody towards your mum?" Alice asked.

"Not exactly, you don't understand."

"Well why don't you humour us?" Alice laughed.

I took a deep breath, "Well you asked for it. When she left I was a little kid, I didn't really think she was leaving us. She did, and didn't contact us at all until I was thirteen and was in hospital again. That's what she meant about the hospital thing Edward. I didn't hear from her at Christmas, on my birthday, for anything concerning school. Then when I _finally _get to see her, she acted as if nothing had happened! She invited me to go home with her, of course me being so naive I thought it would be a great thing. I spent the week being their doormat. Even their dog was treated like royalty. I was just the left over baggage from her previous marriage. Something that she wasn't able to return properly as she was past the refund period. She always degrades Charlie; well at least Charlie was there to care for me. It's just pure jealousy and guilt from her. If I'm honest, I can't even be bothered to try to salvage any kind of relationship with her. It's just a lost cause. Too little too late." I sighed as I caused a huge silence in the car.

_If we had Rosalie here, we'd all be laughing at my expense right now. _

"Haven't you told her how you feel?" Edward asked looking at me through the passenger mirror.

"I've tried to, but as soon as I start she changes the subject completely."

Once we approached the front of the hotel to find the car park Alice squealed. "What?"

"It's Tim!" I looked out the window to see my colleague Tim who was the photographer. Alice had popped by yesterday lunchtime to hang out, code for check on me. Tim had walked into the office singing a Ting Tings song; Alice noticed and spent most of my lunch break talking to him about them and other music they had in common. When I got home she then told me she got his phone number! The cheeky thing was that she said it was a habit, as she was use to trying to find eligible boyfriends for me.

Alice told me to go ahead, just in case Tim thought it was all a ploy to get with him.

"There you are Bella!" Tim said.

I checked my watch. "Am I late?"

"No, but the guy you're interviewing was early and I had to sit there and keep him company. I didn't have a clue what to say to him."

"How is he?"

"Waiting for his spotlight and curtain call." He rolled his eyes.

"Wow, that bad?"

"Just don't say I told you so if he pulls a full on Lauren diva move"

"Lauren diva move?"

"Oh, sorry you haven't been in enough to see Lauren make an eejit out of herself because she can't get everything she wants. Then her minion Jessica stirs it all up."

"Ahh, I see, let's hope he doesn't then, eh?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't be bitching about other members of staff to you."

"Don't worry." _Shame you didn't know about Lauren when she was bleach blonde, and auditioning for a role as a oompa loompa by the looks of her choice of makeup. Alongside pissing Rose and I off to the depths of hell every single day. _

Our table was in a small secluded area where there were only two or three other tables. Jole was sporting a leather jacket and sunglasses. _He did know it was 10 degrees and completely pissing it down, right? _I walked towards him with Tim behind me pulling out his camera from his bag. "Hi I'm Bella Swan from QTStyle, It's nice to meet you Jole," I offered my hand to him and he took it and kissed it. _Okay Tim's right, this is so awkward._

"Short for Isabella right?" I nodded, "As beautiful as the name!" I blushed as I sat down. _Please don't try it on with me, please._ He has such an odd accent, a southern American with a strong hint of Italian and maybe Spanish too. "Well what shall we order?"

I picked up the menu and tried to avoid looking at the price of everything. I knew Erik was paying for it all, but I still felt guilty knowing how much even an appetiser would cost in this place. "I honestly haven't got a clue."

He laughed, "I thought you'd been here before?"

I shook my head, "Actually completely different from where I've been." _Try Peter's chippy, a place where I would not need a loan just to order something reasonable. _

"Y'know if you ask me, it's just too much! I know you Brits like to be grand and all but really? 'Coq au Vin' you just need to say chicken in wine thanks."

"Top restaurant, top nosh." I said.

He stared at me confused. "Huh?"

"Never mind." Our waitress arrived at the table, well bumped into it, and took a while to apologise repeatedly. "Hi and welcome to the Ava Hotel restaurant, I'm Nicola your server tonight." She placed a basket of breadsticks on our table, "Would you like still or sparkling water?"

"Still please, if that's okay with you Isabella?" I nodded.

"Okay, may I take your orders?"

"I'd like the beef stroganoff please."

"What would you like Madame?"

"The Coq au Vin please." I tried not to laugh whilst ordering. I thought playing the humour card would make the night be a lot easier. I still hadn't a clue how I was going to do this interview.

"Thank you, I'll be back in a moment with your water. If you have any problems just ask." She smiled.

"Like I said y'all too grand. I feel like I'm the queen or something."

I picked up my bag and rummaged through it to try to find the tape recorder, I debated whether to take that or use a pen and pad. Laziness overruled in the end. I hit the record button and laid it on my lap, I tested it out earlier with Emmett being on the other side of the room and I could still hear him even when he spoke to me quietly.

"So have you ever been to the UK before then?"

"Nope, I've always wanted to go though. It looks so cool in pictures but man it's even better in real life, and everyone's so friendly!"

"What have you enjoyed about it so far? Seen any tourist attractions?"

"Everything! Like last night me and my girlfriend went on the London eye and the London underground, going on that was so fun." _Should try going on it on a daily basis at peak time, that's where the real fun lies. _"Then the day before we visited all the galleries. Oh and everyone has really cool accents, like seriously you guys sound so awesome on the TV and movies, but in real life it sounds like one hundred times better."

Nicola arrived with our jug of water and a basket of breadsticks. "Your meals will be here in five minutes." We thanked her as she walked behind me. I could hear her welcoming another customer and I turned quickly to see that it was Alice and Edward. Alice gave me a wink before sitting down holding the menu to her face.

Moments later Nicola arrived with our meals in her hands, she stood beside Jole staring straight at him. "Your beef stroganoff sir." she said as she placed it on the table. Still staring at Jole, she tried to pass me my plate; I reached out to try to get it. Her arm knocked our jug over, pouring water down the side of our table. She jumped at the sight and tried to rush towards the spillage but forgot my plate was in her hand.

It was like those lame films where they slowed everything down to make it look dramatic. Where the other person could tell exactly what was going to happen, and try as they might to stop it, even though they know that it's irrevocable. It still happens. My dish landed smack in the middle of Jole's lap. The wine from the dish splashing all over his once white shirt. He screamed, jumping off his seat and threw his napkin down on the table before storming off to the toilets.

I could hear Alice and Tim laughing, "As I said, you have a knack for turning things ugly Bella." Alice teased.

I wanted to join in with the laughter, but I knew I needed this interview to prove to Erik that I'm more than capable. Stress wasn't my best personality trait. "How was that my fault?"

"It was your dish that went for a ride." I shrugged not bothering argue back.

.... .... ....

After twenty minutes, Jole returned looking irritated. We ate our meals in silence; any of my attempts at a conversation were blown off by him. I needed this to work, Erik was depending on me, and there was no way in hell, I would let Lauren and Jessica use this against me. So I tried humour again, "Well at least there's one thing you can rely on in Mc Donald's, the food given to you will be on a tray and grease stains are less obvious."

"But you rather when you're here than Mc Donald's right?"

"Actually it's my first time here; it's my first interview too." He stared at me surprised.

"Seriously? Well you're doing a great job at it, sorry for being stubborn."

"It's okay. What made you want to be a singer?"

"My mom used to be the owner of this choir when she lived at home, so I've always been around singing. I took part in this competition to sing for Italy. A few companies wanted to sign me up, ones from Europe, but there was this American one and honestly the deal was a lot better so we went for it."

"If you hadn't been singing what would you do instead?"

"Finish High School, I dropped out when I was a freshman to concentrate on my career so I'd finish school and go on to college to study music composition probably."

.... .... ....

"Your new single _I'm There for you_ what's the-" I could see Nicola walking towards our table appearing to be nervous with a broad man next to her.

He strutted over to us, keeping his head held up high looking directly at us. "Sir, Madame," he nodded his head at us. "I am sincerely sorry about the service which you have received tonight." He looked at Jole, "If you are staying at our hotel tonight sir I can remove that stain from your garments for free." _At the extra cost of say a few hundred pounds for a room. _

"No, but what about free desert?" he winked at me.

"Unfortunately I do not think that will be possible sir."

"Well that'll be all then, thanks for the wine stained shirt and pants." Jole stood from his seat and threw his napkin on his empty plate. The man regarded him before deciding Jole was not worth his time and walked off. Nicola scrambled our plates up and followed his tail. "Shall we go somewhere else Bella?"

I looked at Alice and Edward staring at me. "I'm sorry my carriage awaits me." I nodded towards them.

"Ahh, well it was nice meeting you Isabella." He moved closer to me and hugged me quickly.

"You too, good luck with everything." He waved bye to me and walked towards the exit.

Tim noticed Alice and started talking to her, inviting her to pub with everyone tomorrow meaning I had no way out of a quite Friday night in front of the telly watching whatever crap I could find. Tim raised his eyebrow at Edward and asked me how many other girls he sees on the trot. Then was surprised when I told him just one – me. This gave him to courage to ask Alice in the first place.

.... .... ....

"This is great, it's a shame we couldn't bring Rose along then we'd finally have a Friday night out again!" Alice said enthusiastically driving us towards Edward's home.

"Hey can we stop off at the end of the bridge?" I asked.

"Why?"

"So I can jump off of it before you touch me tomorrow."

Instead, she sped up and drove the long way instead of taking the rail bridge.

I sighed, "Well at least I tried." Edward laughed, "Hey why don't you come?"

"Urm, because I have to help my mother with something, sorry."

"Liar liar, pants on fire_." _I sung at him.

"Okay, I'd rather not see Jessica again."

"Damn it, we have dumb and dumber to put up with for the night." Alice groaned. Although Alice wasn't on the same level of loathing as Rose and I, she still couldn't stand them.

* * *

**A/N: I still need to replace my keyboard man LOL However that requires me leaving my ****cave. It's warm and cosy, I get three meals a day, a restraining order on my little dweeby brother, and limitless resources containing the gorgeous and completely yummy Winchester brothers (Supernatural, if you haven't seen the light and watched it.)**

**2**** days to go until hell, grab your chance to win by shooting me.**

**Small print: ****Contestants must be over 10, please ask owner of murder weapon permission before using said weapon. Winner may be subjected to arrest for murder; prize includes title of manslaughter, free media publicity and a nice new dwelling protecting yourself and others behind bars. **

**Good luck! ****Closing date is the 27****th**** August 9:30am BST (British Summer Time- GMT+1). Unless you live in London and can track me down and kill me on my way to school then you have until 10am.**


	15. Fall For You

**BPOV**

"If they step one toe out of line, SQUISH THEM!" Rosalie exclaimed. "It's bad enough having to work with the tossers but to spend your Friday night with them, that's personal hell."

"Don't we know." Alice said touching up her makeup, not that she needed to.

"Why are you so keen to dress to impress tonight anyway Alice?" Rose asked.

Alice shrugged, "Do I need a reason to-"

"Go over board? No, none, we're use to it." I interjected.

"Whatever, it's just it has been months since I went out properly like this so I thought why not?" Rose gave me a funny look that Alice missed.

"Maybe Em and I should come along and hide somewhere in the corner and attack when they're going to the toilets?"

I laughed, "As much as that sounds great. I have to remember I need to make a great impression on the rest of my colleagues."

"You said it yourself; Tim can't stand them who else can? If they all can't, you're on your way to being assistant Editor." Rosalie shrugged.

I shook my head, "It's not going to work. Hey Alice where are your keys?"

"Next to my bag." She said quietly. I walked over to them and they were actually there, I held them up to show Rose and she mouthed "What the fuck?" I shrugged. Alice would _never_ in a million years let me drive her car, the millionth year being when I finally beat her at rock paper scissors. It was as if she had a gift for knowing what I always picked.

"Alice are you okay?" Rose asked slowly.

"Yes," She replied in her usual cheery tone.

.... .... ....

"_Why, _did I let you drive?" Alice whined.

"You gave me the keys."

"I know I was distracted. Oh come on Bella turn it up a notch, my Aunty Nora drives faster than you."

"That's because your Aunty Nora is hooked up on hourly cups of coffee. I'm just following the speed limit; you should try it some time."

"I will, when I want to drive like I have no purpose."

"Or when you want to follow the law like a law-abiding citizen would."

"Well seeing as we're being good citizens, friends don't let friends drive drunk."

"I'm not drunk..."

"I know, so you'll be our designated driver for the night." Alice grinned.

The pub was off the main road near work past a market. Surprisingly there was a tiny car park in the front. "What has got you so quirky tonight?" I asked as we walked towards the entrance.

"You're not the only one who has been stuck inside."

"Liar! You went with Jasper to Scotland last weekend."

"It has been the first time _we've_ gone out properly in over a month; can't I be enthusiastic about it? Don't kill our buzz Bella."

Once we got inside we tried to find someone, it may have looked tiny on the outside, but it was packed on the inside. In the corner I could see Tim waving at us, I nudged Alice to move in that direction.

"Hey you two, glad you could make it. What do you want, it's on me?"

"A Bloody Mary for me and a coke for Bella, please."

"C'mon Bella be more adventurous." Tim urged.

"I can't, I'm driving." I glanced at Alice who was smirking at Tim.

.... .... ....

After 20minutes of death stares from the dodo twins, _actually that's extremely insulting towards the birds, I apologise. _I thought of having myself some little fun. The table was quiet, as Max the design editor had finished his joke; I decided to make my move.

"Tim, did you get pictures of Jole when he-"

"Go owned by a plate of food? Of course! You really thought I'd miss the highlight of the night."

"Did the interview go okay then Bella?" Erik asked.

"She was brilliant Erik. She got him to talk even after he had thrown his toys out of the pram." Tim smiled at me.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight. Bella did an interview?" Lauren asked slowly.

"Yes, I thought it would be nice to let her have a go." Erik replied casually.

"But that's mine and Jessica's job." _Oh! If looks could kill. _

"I know."

"Then why is she..."

"Lauren let it drop; it's not the end of the world." Sally warned her. _It might just be if Lauren had the tools – i.e. a brain. _

.... .... ....

"So, who wants to play truth or dare?" Jimmy a technician asked.

Most of the table started murmuring or laughing at him.

"Get off it Jim! What are we at a sleepover?" Tim rather shouted at him. _I guess he's as bad as Alice is when it comes to holding down drink. _

"Well do you have a better idea?" He countered. No one replied. "I thought so." He said smugly. He moved most of the bottles to the edge except for one and started to spin it. We all watched it spin; slowly it started to stop and landed on Jessica.

"Truth or dare?" Jimmy asked.

"Truth."

"Let's start off easy, who's the best guy you've ever been out with before?"

"Oh that's easy, this guy called Edward who is sooooooo hot and he came to see me at work a few days ago. Didn't he Lauz? I think we're gonna go out soon again."

"HA!" Alice blurted out Tim started laughing with her.

"What's so funny?" Jessica looked confused.

"He wasn't there for you, silly! He was there for his girlfriend Bella." Alice slurred out. Lauressica (_Which does sound like a contagious dinosaur) stared at me amazed. _

"No, you're lying. Look," she pulled her phone out of her bag and started dialling a number putting it on loudspeaker for us all to hear.

"Good evening, this is _Mommas Pizza_, how may I help you?_" _

The whole of the table was quiet except for the twittering from Alice and Tim. "Opps, hit the wrong contact." She dialled another number.

"Good evening, this is _Mommas Pizza, how may I help you?" _

"Okay, something's not right..." Jessica stared at her phone frowning at it.

"Nah, you just got a fake number." Tim laughed his way through setting off the rest of the table. Jessica stared at everyone, then jumped out of her seat and stormed to the toilets.

"Maybe Rose should have stood by the toilets." Alice whispered in my ear giggling.

.... .... ....

"What shall we do next?" Sally asked, as the game of truth or dare slowly died ending in Jessica in a foul mood and Lauren slightly light headed after downing five shots in 1 minute.

"Irish snap?" Tim suggested.

"But you're all hammered, even _I'd _win!" I said.

"So, it'll be funny...I think." Tim replied. "Wait, who has cards? I don't." The rest of the table shook their heads, laughing that no one had any cards. _Okay they're completely plastered. _

Alice jumped out of her seat and started jumping up and down waving her arms across the packed pub. "Karaoke machine! Look it's on and no one's using it."

_Oh god. _Alice grabbed Tim's arm and dragged him towards the machine.

.... .... ....

Alice: '_First, I was afraid, I was petrified_

_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side_

_But then I spent so many nights, thinking how you did me wrong_

_And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along.'_

Both of them were swaying along with the music getting the crowd going. Me on the other hand was videoing it to file into Alice's-drunk-moments-folder. Hers was pretty empty compared to mine.

Tim: '_Go on now, walk out the door._

_Just turn around now CAUSE YOU'RE NOT WELCOME ANYMORE' _Tim screamed pointing towards Lauren and Jessica, who looked embarrassed as the whole pub turned and looked at them.

Once he had finished the chorus the whole of the crowd were screaming.

"Hey Bella, why don't you go up there you sound good!" Alice glared when they reached our table again.

"I'll pass; I just won't be able to beat you guys after that performance."

"Oh, well next time then." Alice grinned at me.

.... .... ....

"Alice what's going on with your relationship with Tim?" I asked while we were stuck behind the road works. I knew now was the only time Alice would be unable to avoid the question because she wouldn't remember anything about said question being asked tomorrow morning.

"Nothing, a whole load of nothingness." I raised my eyebrow at her. "I like him Bell, a lot."

"What? Alice what about Jasper?" I said slowly.

She groaned, "Don't go there. I know how messed up it all sounds. I love Jasper, but every time I think about us, I feel like I'll be booking us into a retirement centre sometime soon. I understand he's at Uni, he's busy. But every time we do have our alone time it's to a different country or county for the weekend. I feel like an old couple trying to spice up their lives by seeing new sights. Like tonight we were just at a dirty crowded pub, yet it's the most fun I've had in ages on a night out. With no museums, no nature trails, no hotels, just a normal teenage get out of your head pissed thing." I could hear Alice slowly sobering up on me. _Dang depressant. _

"Have you spoken to Jasper about this?"

She stared at me, "Are you kidding? He'd probably whisk me away to Brighton for a couple of ice creams."

"Alice just talk to him, he may think that you want to have a mature relationship and that's why he is acting like this. Plus if you did cheat on him, Jasper would be pissed so Emmett would be pissed at him for being pissed at you. Then Rose would be annoyed at you for hurting her brother but she'd also have to stick with you as you're friends, then she'd be pissed at Emmett for being all big brotherly on Jasper instead being his friend."

Alice laughed, "As stupid as that sounds, it does sound realistic...

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket

"_Oh its on Bella so much for being mature. I'd watch my back if I were you L & j"_

"Who is it?" Alice asked.

"It's just my service provider trying to flog something."

* * *

**A/N: Okay maybe you shouldn't shoot me. I got: 1A*, 10A's and 2B's :D [is very****, very happy with herself] 13 GCSEs woo!**

**Except I got a U on time management because I've been ****swamped with work and haven't found the time to finish the chapter I started like a month (or two) ago (opps) God I'm hopeless.**

**The first thing that came to my mind for a karaoke song was that alien video of I will survive. I used to have it on my computer LOL**

**[****Chapter one of three to post today ;)] that is all I'll say. I owe you guys. **


	16. Baby Got Back

**BPOV**

"Wakey wakey rise and shine!" I said quietly as I drew Alice's curtains.

I watched as Alice stirred, saw me and placed her duvet over her head. I walked over to her and pulled it away. "Come on Alice you need to at least see day light sometime today." She groaned something inaudible back at me. "You've missed your chance at ice creams on Brighton pier, I hope you're happy." She still wouldn't move. "Oh for god sake, its 6pm, we have to be at the Cullen's in 1 hour with Edwards mum, him, his friend Tanya who apparently had a crush on him, Rose, you and I. You need to make me over so I can metaphorically, of course, piss all over Edward. And no offence, you look like you've just been road hauled by a zombie and spit back as roadkill."

At that Alice threw her cover away and stared at me. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" she croaked.

"I've been trying since 11am, if you weren't snoring I'd have thought you were in a coma or dead."

"I don't snore."

"Well you did today sleeping beauty."

"Whatever, let me go in the shower quickly and get rid of this headache then we can start on you."

"I've got you toast and a shitload of water." I pointed to her bedside table.

"Thanks, where's Rose?" She asked.

"We're meeting her there. If we get there."

"Did we make plans last night then?"

"No Esme called me this morning and said it would be nice if we all got to know each other more. I said yes thinking you'd be up an hour later, not eight."

"What happened last night anyway?"

"Well beside you getting plastered, singing I Will Survive to the whole pub, dancing on the table because of truth or dare. I'd say it was a pretty normal Friday night." I missed out our talk on the way back and her kissing Tim during truth or dare, I had to help Jasper out in some way.

She groaned through her slice of toast. "Great."

"I have it on my phone if you want to remember?"

"I'm going to have a shower."

"We're going to be late." I said once Alice had returned.

"No we're not,"

"It's 10 to seven; we have to be half way across the next town in ten minutes. Oh yeah that may have been possible if we were even in the car." I said sarcastically. Alice groaned, she hated being late, she was always one who was an hour early to things and thought that was the best thing.

"_Where the hell are you two? xx" Rose texted._

"_Alice just woke up, we're about to leave soon. Sorry x" _

"_You're kidding me? I've already screwed up in front of his mum, maybe it was a bad idea me coming."_

"_What did you do? Please tell them we got lost. It's better than Alice is hungover and just woke up. xx"_

"_I opened my mouth, the words came out. Done."_

"Rose?" Alice said quickly curling my hair.

"Yep, and apparently she's made a brilliant impression on Esme."

.... .... ....

"You sure it's this turning?" Alice asked.

"I _think _so... It all looks the same to me, to be honest."

"Great, please ring one of them."

"Wait, no it's there. Look there's a little sign next to the tree."

"Anyone would think we were visiting the Addams family." Alice said as we turned into the dark alley. "A grand Addams family." She added as we approached their house.

"Sorry we're late, we got a bit lost." I said to Esme as she came forward to hug me.

"It's okay Bella and Alice it's nice to meet you."

"You too Mrs Cullen." Alice replied a bit confused by the hug.

"Oh please call me Esme!" She smiled at Alice. "This is Tanya girls." We both said hi, as if saying hi could not get any more awkward and she smiled back. She had the looks of a supermodel with long strawberry blonde hair, and perfect features. She was on the other side of Edward on the sofa and was returning to the conversation she was having with him before. _Time to start the pissing._

"You look beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear as I took my place next to him. I whispered thanks back.

"So what do you do Alice?"

"I'm doing an art foundation; I'm a full time student at the London College of Arts."

"Really, that's excellent. What type of art are you studying?"

"Oh sorry," Alice glared at Rose laughing. "I'm doing Fashion design. I want to become a professional designer. So far all I have is my Barbie Bella to mess around with." She smiled at me. _Not for long though, I shall arise... POWER TO THE PEOPLE!_

"And you Rose?" Esme smiled.

"I-er..."

"She helps with her father's business. He owns one of the biggest car showrooms in London." Alice jumped in.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to take over soon as he is soon to retire. I'm starting an apprenticeship in retail motor industry too."

"On top of her modelling of course." Alice added.

"Well don't we have a room full of ambitious people?!"

"Bella can you come with me to the toilets please?" Rose asked I nodded following her towards the toilets.

"Ha ha, since when did you need me to hold your hand to go to the loo?"

"Oh I don't need to go; I need your help to think of different excuses in case I get the 411 again."

"You love animals, you help out at the dog's home nearly every weekend, you'd love to adopt one but Jasper is allergic to them."

"Isn't that cliché though?"

"Do you want my help or not?" I countered back.

"Okay, and when I'm older I would like to go abroad and help children in developing countries."

"Yep, what's wrong with telling the truth? She knows I'm working as an agony aunt to a crappy unknown magazine."

"And I'm a mechanic..."

"A gorgeous mechanic." I corrected.

"I don't roll that way sister." Rose shouted behind me as she started walking back down the stairs.

Tanya was walking towards us smiling right at us, "Hi Rose? Can I talk to you please?" Rose nodded and walked off with her.

**RPOV**

"You're Rosalie Hale right?"

"Yes." I replied cautiously. I thought the sarcasm would go back to Esme and Bella would murder me if Esme started to hate her because of her 'rowdy teenaged friends'.

"Oh my god, this is so crazy. You probably don't remember me, I'm Tanya Denali we used to do Little Miss Sunshine club together when we were little. It's so weird I was looking through an old scrap book last night and found you. Nice cardigan by the way, I wanted one just like it."

I tried to remember it; the name was familiar, slightly. I lost count of my mum's little schemes to get me into the modelling business. "Thanks, was that with Kate the crazy woman who would make us do extreme poses to make us look like fools?"

"Yes! Aww that was my last summer doing it. No offence but could you tell your friend Bella that I don't fancy Edward at all. She keeps giving me hostile stares, it's kind of uncomfortable. I rather his father."

"Mmm Dr. Dilf, I wouldn't mind if he used his instruments on me." _Not at all. I mean Emmett is amazing, but a young hot doctor…who wouldn't? _

"Tell me about it, Esme is really lucky. Ohh reminds me, you have an older brother who's blonde right?"

"Yep, Jasper."

"He was the guy who used to pick you up some days, he's really cute…" She winked at me.

"He's Alice's. Sorry."

"Damn it. I remember when you used to take forever to change we'd talk to each other while I waited for my mum."

"You know you could have always come with us, you lived a few yards away."

"But it was so embarrassing I didn't know what to say around him without sounding like an idiot."

"Just don't let him go into wars and other different sections of History, one there's no way to shut him up, two, he loses you in 5 minutes max."

.... .... ....

**BPOV**

"Left foot, blue Rose." Esme called holding the spinner in her lap.

Rose tried to scrabble under Alice to find a blue circle when the front door opened and Carlisle walked in, wearing his running gear. Esme walked towards him to greet him. With all of us watching, we didn't pay attention to Rose as she slipped onto Alice, who was joined to Edward and I...who was next to Tanya. _Human dominos anyone?_

"Holy shit." Rose whispered.

"Urm...ouch Rose?" Alice said trying to get her leg from under Rose.

"Man that is one Dilf." Rose murmured not paying attention to us all sprawled all over each other.

Edward stared at her shocked. "Did you just call my father a dilf?"

"Well he does tick all the boxes, and more." She winked at Tanya. "Although he may tick all of them if he-"

"Rose please that's my father." Edward pleaded with her.

"Hey not my fault he starts my engine."

"And my brother doesn't?" Alice asked.

"Of course, but we have this deal he can obsess over Cheryl Cole, while I obsess over Dr I do. It's a shame Bella can't hurt herself more..." Rose glared at me.

"Well if you don't get your big arse off of all of us, I may break something, but it won't be mine." I said loudly whilst her elbow was digging into my side. Everyone started laughing. "What? Don't you think I can do it?"

"We'd rather you didn't Bella." Carlisle said grinning at us in a pile. _Great, now he thinks I'm violent. I was only joking! _"Bella could you come with me?" _Oh you're kidding me, over that?! _Edward helped me out of the human pile, smiling at me before I followed his father.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny..." Rose starting singing whilst we walked away the rest of the room laughing with her.

"When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face" Alice chimed in.

"You get sprung." The sang together.

We climbed the large staircase towards his office; I'd never been in there before. It seemed too formal, like a head teacher's office when you know your parents are going to put you in the dog's home for being even called in there. Not that I had experience of being there before. Isabella was a very good girl, always did her homework on time and was a real asset to the school!

He sat on a sofa in the corner of the room, something that I didn't expect to see in there amongst the towers of books, diagrams of different parts of the anatomy, paintings of different parts of the world. All illuminated by a huge window on the north wall. It wasn't cold or institutional, just really homely. He patted the other seat gesturing for me to sit.

I must have shown my feelings on my face for Carlisle to laugh. "Bella I'm not going to complain about your outburst, actually it was pretty funny."

"Yeah yeah, everyone laughs at Bella's expense." _Shit. Mouth, stay shut. Please. _

Carlisle laughed at me, "See, we don't hear things like that usually, it's one of the reasons why Esme invited your friends and yourself today. Edwards other friends besides Tanya...well they're not lively is one way to put it."

"Well we do have a tight schedule before the circus wants us back. Okay shoot me now before I speak again. It's all Rose's fault." _Or nerves + embarrassment = Bella blundering like a babbling baboon. _

"The reason I wanted to talk to you Bella is that I received a phone call whilst at work today from your mother."

_S__ome people don't get the message._

"What did she say?" I said trying to keep the annoyance hidden.

"She was concerned about you Bella, she said you haven't returned any of her calls and was wondering if you were okay."

"Concerned," I scoffed. "She's just trying to up one on Charlie. I wish she'd just leave me be, I'm sorry she bugged you at work."

"It's fine Bella, but she also called to pass on the message that your fathers place had been broken into."

"No. Oh my god, is he all right? I need to call him." I stood up trying to remember where I put Alice's old phone.

"Everything is okay Bella, your father is fine. I spoke to him as soon as I got off the phone with your mother. The only thing that was taken was photographs of you and James. The police suspect that he has an accomplice now."

Carlisle took hold of my hand and gently pulled me back onto the chair facing him. "Bella please don't worry. We're here for you, nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." I stared into his caring green eyes the same as his son, filled with compassion pleading for me to believe him. "Esme and I love you like our own daughter, we always will." He pulled me into a tight hug. It was only when I noticed his shirt dampen did it dawn on me that I was crying.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter contains violence, if you're likely to be offended the last two lines are safe to read and**** you will not be confused about the rest of the chapter. :p (Although you're totally ruining the effect lmao) Just thought I'd give a heads up. **


	17. Destroy everything you touch

I crouched behind the bushes. Bella had left in a car. She hugged two blondes before driving away. I followed them, keeping two steps behind them physically, three steps forward in my mind. My eyes on the grand prize.

They stood at the bus stop laughing at each other, one of them called for the bus hugging the other goodbye. I waited for her bus to leave before crossing the road walking towards her. Allowing her to see me, I didn't want her to run away.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but could you tell me where the nearest train station is?"

She smiled at me, she didn't recognise me. I knew she wouldn't. Why would she remember? I was significant in her little bubble. "I'm going there too." She looked down at her watch. "Hmm, the next bus is in 20minutes, you don't mind walking do you?"

I shook my head, "No, it's a beautiful night. Don't you think?" I said chicks loved soppy things such as that.

"Never really checked, that's more my brothers kind of thing."

Or maybe not. I needed her trust. We walked down the deserted main road. I checked the route for the station we had to go through a subway to reach it. The perfect destination of them all.

We talked about mundane things; I let her talk and talk to please her ego. It didn't matter to me, why would it? It won't even matter to her soon.

The wind started to pick up, blowing right at us. She pulled her cardigan tighter to her. "Great, the day I don't wear a coat it's bloody freezing."

I sighed internally; she was obviously one of those girls who cared more about looks than practicality. Not like Bella. I started to shrug my jacket off and pass it to her. She smiled at me and placed it on her. I made a mental note to burn it. It was stupid but needed move, a piece of evidence.

I saw a sign on the lamppost directing towards the subway in less than 10m. I ran through a mental list of my idea. I had one chance. One chance to make an impact, to show my love, my loyalty, to prove how serious I was.

"I hate walking down here; you don't know who might jump out on you." She said quietly.

I nodded wondering whether she could see it or not, "They should make it lighter, safer." I grabbed hold of her hand and clenched it; she started to relax a bit.

Wrong move.

I started to squat down. "Sorry, my shoe lace is undone. Knowing my luck I'd probably trip in this darkness." I let her hand go; I could feel her glued to my side. Pulling my jean bottom up I felt the familiar cool metal. Caressing my only friend, she had only let me down once. Tonight will be the night she atones for her sins. I placed it slowly up my sleeve.

"Sorry about that." I got up and placed my hand back in hers. I gently moved her towards the wall. "I thought I heard something coming." I said slowly, trying to seem confused.

"Probably something outside." She laughed, I laughed along with her. Not for the same reason though.

I stood in front of her, placing my finger on her lips. "Shhh, I'm sure I can hear something." I waited a moment, I allowed her to start feeling paranoid. Allowed her mind to create something.

Slowly sliding my friend out of my sleeve, I raised it to her throat. "Shhh, it'll be okay. We wouldn't want to move and hurt that pretty little neck of yours would we?" I could hear her breathing rise, the hysteria creeping in. Flight or fight. Neither would do her any good.

I pressed it further in, "I have nothing against you personally. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, associated with the wrong person." I could feel her tears moisten my hand. "Please don't cry. You'll only make it more enjoyable for me. You're not the first person who I've held like this, you won't be the last." I slowly dragged it along, feeling the fluid seep onto my hand, fall beneath it. Clamping my other around her mouth to stop her screams from being comprehendible. "You shouldn't scream, screaming hurts only you. No one can hear you."

Her arms and body started to fight mine, limbs meeting me in any place she could reach. Feeble attempts at self-defence I had to laugh loudly at. I removed my hand away from her throat, and started to unzip my jacket. Slicing the top she had beneath her cardigan. I pitied her; it wasn't her who I wanted to savour maiming. I held the knife at her chest, heard her choke something pushing it into her, feeling the warm liquid pulse out around me. Feeling the light in her life slip away.

Letting her fall, I grabbed my jacket wiping my trusted friend on it and left the blonde sprawled over the ground.

I did this for you Bella. I did it for our love. You are my life Bella.


	18. The Old Bill

**EPOV**

Bella had spent the whole of the early morning at ours talking to my father. Something he said to her had upset her; she wouldn't let me in, anything I said would close her further inside herself.

I tried to find out what was going on. Neither of my parents would tell me. It was Bella's choice to say anything. I couldn't feel more helpless than now, holding her against me on the sofa with the TV on in the background whilst my mother made breakfast for us all.

My mum placed a tray of pancakes on the coffee table with two glasses of orange juice. She smiled at us both while taking her seat on the armchair. No one spoke allowing Jeremy Kyle and his latest victims to drown the living room.

"Bella dear eat something." My mum said softly to her. Bella slowly turned herself around to reach for a napkin.

My dad was walking down the stairs with his work things in his arms. He came into the room to say goodbye to us, whispering something to Bella, which she nodded to. I followed him out of the room.

"Dad what is going on?" I whispered.

"Edward, like I said before it's not my place to say anything."

"Well whatever is going on has obviously upset her. Is she in danger? Has something happened to her family? Please just tell me."

"I can't Edward, I'm sorry. Just be there for her."

"How am I supposed to be there for her if I don't know what it is I'm dealing with?"

"She'll speak in good time. It's just the shock."

"Shock of what?" I annoyed annoyed.

He shook his head. "I'll see you later son." He said resting his hand on my shoulder. Opening the door, he was confused at the sight of two police officers about to knock on the door both amazed to see my dad reciprocating the same look.

"Good morning, Dr Cullen? I'm Detective Smith and this is Constable Williams." The male officer said holding up his badge.

"Yes, how may I help you officer?"

"May we come inside?"

"Of course sorry, if you'd follow my son please." He smiled at the officers.

I walked to where my mother and Bella were sitting. Bella's eyes became wide as soon as she saw them.

"Hello, would you like something to eat or drink officers?" My mother offered, but they declined thanking her. I sat next to Bella again, placing my hand in hers.

"Please sit Dr Cullen." Gestured the detective. My father sat on the arm of the chair my mum was sitting on. "Do any of you know a girl by the name Tanya Denali?"

"Yes she's a family friend." My dad replied.

The female officer's face became sympathetic looking towards my parents. "I'm sorry to tell you this but Miss Denali was murdered last night. Her body was found in a subway near the train station. We're waiting for the results of the post-mortem before we have any more details."

My mother burst into tears, dad trying to comfort her. Bella looked shocked staring straight at the police officers. I couldn't comprehend what they said. Tanya had only been at ours less than ten hours ago. There was no way. It was impossible. Who would want to do such a thing to her? She wouldn't harm a fly. Bella was staring straight at me, she moved closer to hug me. But I couldn't join her.

The guilt started to rush sweep through me. I had left my relationship with Tanya in a bad spot. All thanks to my paranoia, and now I had no chance to change it. It was my fault she was here last night. My mum thought it would be a good idea to try and patch things up with her. If only I didn't let it get to that in the first place.

And now she was gone.

Just like that.

"I'm sorry to ask this from you guys. But is there any chance there might have been someone out to get Tanya? An enemy? Any disputes?" The constable asked.

"No." I said quietly. "Tanya was friendly with everyone. One of the nicest people you would ever meet."

"Sorry, we just had to make sure. It is believed here was the last location Tanya was known to come from. Do you know where she was heading exactly?"

No one spoke, until Bella cleared her throat. "She was going to the bus stop around the corner. She said she had to catch a train to get to her nans."

The detective raised his eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Isabella Swan." He jotted something in his pad.

"We have an image of a person with Tanya from a CCTV camera near the subway. We're wondering if any of you have an idea who it might be, or if you saw them before when Tanya left." She passed the photograph to Bella and I. I couldn't tell who it was. I just felt resentment towards them. The coward who took Tanya's life. Bella was studying the photograph. The she dropped it and gasped.

"It can't be..."

"What is it Miss Swan?"

"No, I must be seeing things." She said quickly.

"Even so, just tell us who or what you think it may be even if it's impossible."

"James."

Everyone in the room stared at her. I could feel her shaking next to me. "James who?"

"James Ramsey. But it can't be, he was arrested, he's locked up." Bella looked at me for reassurance.

"Is there a reason why this James is after Tanya?" The detective asked.

"To get to me." Bella said quietly.

"I'm sorry but we're going to have to ask you to come down to the station with us now Bella for a formal interview." The detective said. She nodded, lifting herself up slowly from the sofa.

"I'm coming with her." I said firmly. The detective gestured for us to follow him out, thanking my parents.

.... .... ....

I lost track of time waiting for Bella to return. They asked for her details at the main desk before ushering her off into a room and me on a chair in the reception. I watched as police officers carried offenders into the station, relatives hurling abuse at the receptionist to mention the innocence of those arrested. Every so often, an officer would ask if I needed anything. Yet no Bella.

What seemed like lifetimes later she emerged with the constable, her eyes bright red. Nodding along to whatever the constable was telling her. When she noticed me, she smiled at me, probably hoping I wouldn't notice her crying.

"We'll be in touch with you in a few days Bella. As for now everything should be fine." She smiled at Bella. "Are you two fine to make your way home or should we arrange transport for you?"

"It's okay, thank you for the offer." I told her. We walked home in silence.

My parents were still at home when we arrived. They were outside sitting in the garden; they mustn't have heard the door.

"It wasn't an accomplice, it was him." Bella said softy looking at my dad.

"The police found evidence?"

"An accomplice for what?" I asked.

She laughed, but it was hollow, "No, but he's escaped. No one remembered to mention it to me."

"Bella I'm sorry, but if it was him, he wouldn't have left your father in perfect condition whilst in your house. Look what happened to Tanya and you had just known her for a few moments."

"Maybe he just wanted the photos; maybe my father is part of his plan later. I don't know." She sat down on the other side of the bench placing her head in her hands.

"What did the police say Bella?" My mum placed her hand on Bella's trying to remove it from her face.

"Just that they'll launch a full inquiry and a search party for him. To stay vigilant and report anything suspicious and they'll come back to me."

"It's going to be okay Bella."

"No it's not." She stressed. "If it is him, and I can bet you it is. He's killing _innocent_ people to get to _me_. He isn't going to stop until he gets me. And when he does, _oh yeah_, he'll kill me. So at the moment I can't see any way out of this besides wrapping myself up in a paper and posting myself to him. Now that I've said that you will tell the rest of them, I'll be kept under 24 hour surveillance to ensure that it doesn't happen. Which leads us back to square one and an hour discussion condensed into one speech."

"They'll catch him." I said staring straight into her eyes so she'd believe me. Instead, she rolled her eyes and laughed at me shaking her head.

**RPOV**

"Bobby if you do not get your arse off that phone and right here with that wrench. I swear to god, you'll be using it to find another job. This car has to be out of here in the next half an hour and we've gotten nowhere." I shouted under the bonnet.

He sauntered over with the wrench in his hand. "Oh I love it when you are threatening. Really starts my engine."

"Well maybe you can start this shitty engine instead." I counted back yanking the wrench from his hand. "Or maybe I could use this to wrench your engine off."

"It's toast, give up. The only thing it's good for is home for a nice steaming up, if you catch my drift." He winked at me. I glanced up at the clock he had five minutes before his lunch break, which he always loved to waste flirting with me.

"Just go to lunch." He bowed and started to walked out of the garage. I tried to get back to my work, when I could feel someone's gaze on me.

"Well once the car's finished or scraped, maybe we could check the fine tunings on that lovely piece of art." I didn't bother to turn around so I just stuck my finger up at him causing him to laugh.

"Impertinent twat." I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry?" another voice said. _Please not the customer, please not any customer._

I looked up automatically forgetting my head was under the bonnet banging straight in it. "Shit" _That's gonna be a lovely bump by the morning, great. _

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump." Said the guy. "I'm Steven." He held his long arm out for me to shake. When he noticed me not reaching out, he dropped his arm. "I was wondering if you had any jobs going. I've just moved to the town and my girlfriend suggested here."

I looked him up and down, from the designer boots to Abercrombie shirt. He had brown-ruffed hair and bright green eyes. _Wow an Edward clone, or clown, although I have yet to see Edward in Abercrombie. _"Do you have any experience?"

"Well I've been watching you for the past hour to know that the problem with the car is probably the crankshaft." I looked at him and the car a few times_._

"You think you could help me get it sorted in 20mins?"

"Well if we don't I can always help convince your customer to get over it." He smiled at me, rolling up his sleeve, diving his hand in.

"You never told me who your girlfriend was."

"You never asked." He laughed.

"I guess I should be calling you an impertinent twat too."

He smirked. "Lauren Mallory? You haven't told me your name."

"Rosalie Hale, ring any bells?"

I saw his face drop. "Maybe this is a bad idea."

"Well no shit." _Though please finish helping with the car. _

**BPOV**

"They didn't when he was down there in small town hiding in the bloody woods. How are they going to find him in a large city?"

"Because we know what he wants. He'll have to come after you sometime Bella, or someone close." Carlisle said.

"Oh no no no no." I shook my head. "No one is going to be left as bait." _Unless it's me._

"Does Alice and Rosalie know what has happened?" Esme asked.

"Alice does. Rose is at work I don't want to bother her." _Well I don't want to tell her, Edward spoke to Alice. _

"Ring her now; we'll speak to her if you don't want to." I dug my phone out and called her waiting for her to pick up.

"Bella now's not a good time." Rose said stressed.

"Rose what's wrong?" Hearing the panic in my voice.

"Oh I have 5 minutes to get this stupid car fixed. Well we, would help if Bobby was here."

"I thought it was just you two today?" Remembering her complain about it last night.

"I just found a new employee, well we'll see, he goes out with Lauren."

"Mallory?"

"Yuh, small world huh?"

"Rose you sure that's a good idea?"

"What he's a good mechanic; oh don't get a boner over it. Plus it's one up on Mallory isn't it?"

"He isn't blonde with bright blue eyes is he?"

"No same as Edward. Bella what's up."

I sighed. "Okay when you left Tanya, James or well whatever I think it's James. Followed her or something towards the subway going off to the station and murdered her. Now James has escaped whatever hole they stuck him in down there."

"Fuck. Listen Bella I've got to go Mr Shaw is here, but I'll call you back a.s.a.p. I can't believe this."

"All right. Watch out, he might have seen you with her last night."

"Will do, you too."

"Bye." Then the line went dead.

"Something's not right." I thought aloud. I was thinking back to her text, she didn't have a boyfriend on Friday night. It couldn't be a coincidence...

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking of doing tiny chapters like this instead so that they should stay frequent (Should being the key word). **


	19. Message in a bottle

**BPOV**

Rose held a hat in her hand before walking to the only window in the attic. She placed the hat on and checked herself out before screwing her face up at it. "Alice what century did your family get this?" She waved the hat towards Alice.

"That's Emmett's."

Rose stared at her, "Seriously?" Alice nodded, "Oh I'm keeping this." She smiled mischievously.

"Please don't corrupt that hat."

"What do you guys take me for?" She glared at me especially. I gave her a why-are-you-looking-at-me-like-I've-done-something look.

Alice was sitting on the floor in front of a box tipping out different books after skimming through them, sighing each time she dropped them. Whilst I stood there trying to avoid seeing or touching any cobwebs, or worse, spiders and wondering why an earth I was here.

Alice squealed, "Got it!" Rose and I moved closer to her to find her holding an old worn book out towards Rose's hand. We both stared at her wondering why we had wasted the last three hours looking for a stupid book. "Knock yourself out."

Rose started turning the pages that shows little children in them. The first picture was a class picture with all the kids' names next to it. "Nice pigtails you're modelling there." Rose laughed. Alice rolled her eyes and stood in front of us turning the pages until she got to one where there was a mini Alice (not that Alice could get much smaller) standing in between two other girls. "You didn't tell me you were friends with Amy Winehouse, Ali." Rose pointed to the dark haired girl who looked like she had a birds next resting on her head.

"That's Jessica."

"No way, what attacked her on the way to school?" I blurted.

"No, what laid in her head on the way to school." Rose amended.

"So is the Beyonce in Austin Powers look alike Lauren by any chance?" I asked which Alice nodded.

Rose hugged Alice, "This is gold, I love you."

"One thing, why are you hugging them? It's fraternising with the enemy!"

"Bella these are from primary school. The whole let's be best friends two seconds after knowing their name and the grudges that last a thought. Now can we get out of here because this place gives me the creeps?"

We climbed down the ladder and walked towards Alice's room. "Are you just going to flip them at Lauren or something Rose?" Alice asked.

"What and cause a whole pissing match by showing the twat up? C'mon I'm more subtle than that! You'll see, just don't expect her to be in a cheery mood tomorrow Bells."

"Ahh you guys have known each other what 3 weeks now? You must be on your third date by now!" Alice laughed.

"Pot. Kettle. Black." Rose glared before she grabbed her dress and went into the bathroom.

"What exactly is going on with you and Tim Alice?" I asked. She hadn't mentioned him since that night at the pub, but I knew from him that they were still talking to each other.

"Nothing." She said suddenly interested in her bedding.

I jumped on the bed so she couldn't play with it. "Alice…" I said sternly.

"Fine, you know the night I was supposed to be staying at Jaspers…it kinda wasn't with him, well for the whole night."

"Alice!"

"I know, I know. We made out, that's all."

"That's all? Alice you're...but what about…you're an idiot basically."

"Tell me something I don't know." She lowered her voice. "Don't say anything to Rose though, please."

"Fine, but we need to sort this out you know that right?"

She nodded as Rose came back into the room.

"Now wish me luck before I kill myself having to be in the same room as her." She smiled.

**RPOV**

"Eh love fancy a drink?" A creep asked me, his dogs jeered him on.

"No, I fancy peace though."

"You could have a piece of me if you want?" Some of his dogs were wooing him for his bad pun.

"If that includes getting a compass and sawing your piece off with it, then with pleasure." I said standing in front of his face. His dogs were shocked, as was he. I started to walk away smiling.

"Dyke." He shouted at me.

"Things haven't changed one bit." I heard Mallory's nasally voice behind me. I pretended not to hear it wishing to go for the kill later. Instead, I smiled at Steven.

"Hey Rose, we would have been here earlier but Lauren forgot her purse." He smiled at her, and she went in to hug him laughing._ I need a bucket._ _Pronto._

"It's fine, I've only been here like five minutes." _That I'll never get back. _

We walked to a table in the corner of the pub the table was rounded so I didn't have to watch them from the other side playing tonsil tennis as much. _The joys of insecurity!_

"You guys have never actually said how you know each other; I mean I know you knew each other but not how."

"Secondary school."

"Ahhh, I would ask why but that'd probably open a whole tin of worms."

"No, let's delve into details. Try year eight where you've been after this one guy since the start of year 7 except you didn't know him personally and he's older. Then the one girl who gets _all _the attention anyway goes out with him. Oh and get this, she becomes friends with his sister only so she can go out with him. Then she's friends with his kinda adopted sister as soon as she turns up."

I rolled my eyes at her. "1) Like Emmett would go out with you. 2) I was friends with Alice way before that. 3) I'd be friends with Bella anyway. 4) Get over it, Beyonce."

"Beyonce?"

I rummaged through my bag pulling out Alice's book, trying to find the picture. Holding it up right in front of Steven and Lauren, she stared at the photo before glaring at me. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh it's the privileges you get when you befriend someone to become their brother's girlfriend." I winked.

"Girls, girls, girls, no need to argue. It's in the past you need to move on."

_Ha! If that involves becoming friends with her, I'll kill myself now._

**BPOV**

"Call him", I handed her the phone.

She started to dial the number, "I feel like I'm 12 again trying to dump Jason Thomas."

"Who?"

"This kid with a really nice personality and cute smile, but a burning hatred for shopping. He had to go, that's just blasphemy!"

"Wow, how dare he hate shopping?!" I said sarcastically. She threw her pillow at me. I tried to throw it back at her but it landed in the opposite direction.

"Hi, hey Tim. I'm really sorry but I won't be able to make it this weekend…yes…no I have to go with Bella to this thing, I totally forgot about it until she reminded…really?...I'm so sorry, maybe we can make it up another day if we're free? Okay…sorry again!...bye."

"So?"

"Cancelled."

"Good, and please don't make it up another day."

"Bella I'm not going to flat out say no, I'm not Rose."

"Weirdly, Rose wouldn't have gotten herself into this kind of situation."

"Mmm. Come on, Emmett will start a full on tantrum if we don't get in the car sooner or later."

"Hey at least he's the one driving."

**RPOV**

"Rose what's up?" Steven asked whilst Lauren was in the loo.

"I'm debating whether to cut your pay this week as compensation for being here."

He chuckled, "What about we leave the pub and go back to mine. I'll even let you play on my CoD if you're good." He nudged me.

"With or without the ferret?"

"With of course." _WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HER?! "_Okay if you come with me, I'll cover the extra shifts for the next two weeks for free, huh? Not a bad deal at all."

I groaned giving into him, he laughed grabbing Laurens jacket meeting her half way. "Let's go back to mine honey, with Rose." He added my nam, kissing her whilst putting her coat on for her.

She melted like butter of course.

Which lead me sitting in the back of his car whilst she used every opportunity to kiss him or caress him in places I would have rather not seen. Either to piss me off or she just pretended I didn't exist. Even with the frequent gag motions I made into the mirror for her to see.

Although the awkward silence was worse. Thankfully, Lauren's phone went off. "What Jess?" _Not even a hello to her best friend, what a bitch._ "No way? But I thought she was just fat. She kept that one hidden from us!...Do I have to come? I'm kinda busy at the moment…All right; I'll see you in ten." She swivelled around in her chair to look at me. "Wow, Helen Milligan had a baby."

"So…?" _More like who? _

She shook her head, "You're so self-involved you haven't got a clue who I'm talking about do you?"

"There were over 300 people at our 6th form how would I know each and every single person's name there?"

"She was in our form and food tech class every year since year 7. She tried so hard to get _your _attention all the time. I don't know why she bothered, you showed no interest to those who weren't in your circle or didn't have a penis. I don't get it, you guys are always treating me like I'm the bad guy. Yet have you stopped and looked in the mirror? You guys wonder why I don't like you, well here is just proof. You need to get off your high horse, because you are not above me at all Rosalie." She gave her attention to Steven. "Could you drop me off at home please? I'm sorry to go but have a lovely night."

The rest of the ride to Laurens left me guilt ridden. I tried as much as possible to think who Helen was, but with each passing thought, I felt guiltier. _Was she right? _Steven had killed the engine outside a block of flats and told me he'd be back once he'd walked her to her door.

When he returned I jumped into Lauren's seat continuing the silence, I was still in deep thought until I heard a buzzing from the dashboard. I grabbed Lauren's phone and lifted it to Steven he just shrugged. Jessica's name was on the caller ID, I answered without thinking.

"Lauz where are you?"

"She's on her way now."

"Who's this?"

"Rosalie."

"Why have you got her phone?" She said very hostilely.

"She left it in Steven's car; she went home about 2 minutes ago."

"She left you and Steven in the car alone?" She asked very slowly.

"Yes."

"She's an idiot. She knows what you're like with men." I was about to tell her where to go, but she'd already hung up on me.

_Was I really as shitty as they were making me out to be? _

We pulled up outside Steven's house, which surprisingly looked quite nice for a 21 year old mechanic. He sat me down on the sofa and turned on the TV before going off into the kitchen returning with two glasses filled with something.

He handed me a glass and I had to wince as the strong taste burned my throat. He noticed and laughed at me, "Sorry my mum gave it to me. Anyway, what's wrong? You've been weird ever since the car journey."

"Am I really as bad as Lauren and Jessica say?"

"Nah." He said smoothly.

"How would you know? You've only known me three weeks." I gulped down most of the glass, ignoring the bitter taste.

"Well that was then, this is now Rose." He grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels. I drank aimlessly through my glass not even noticing I had finished it about eight sips ago. Steven offered to refill it whilst thrusting a bag of peanuts in my lap. I openly took the glass from him and tried not to down it in one. It's bitter taste was becoming familiar and surprisingly drowning out everything Lauren had made me think.

"How old is this thing?" I joked, raising the glass.

"It was a gift for here, to show my responsibility."

But man it was strong, I could feel my head already lightening and my mood lifting. "Let's play a game!" I said very cheerfully it sounded like Alice had replaced me.

"Rose are you okay?" Which didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes…no…I don't know!" I scratched my head. I grabbed for the glass again, after I took a sip I had to put the glass down.

I tried to focus straight ahead but the place was spinning. If only it'd just stay still for a moment for me to get my head straight. I tried rubbing my eyes but I still couldn't focus.

"Rose?"

I turned to face Steven, "I don't think something's right."

He laughed, "Drunk too much?"

"No, no, I'm being serious. I feel funny, something's not right."

He bent down in front of me, placing his hand on my forehead, and smiled. "So was I, you did drink too much, poor girl." I felt my eye lids get heavier. I squinted so I could see. I didn't know whether it was the drink or the effects or the lighting, but he looked different. Much more muscular than before, his eyes seemed blue instead of green and his hair was much lighter boarding on mousey brown. He actually looked quite attractive. I was about to slur my thoughts out but Jessica's words echoed in my mind. _"She knows what you're like with men."_

Then everything turned black.

…. …. ….

I was unsure how long I had been out of it.

I wasn't even sure where I was. It looked like an old warehouse; it was too quiet, somewhere far away from the main road. There was the odd scattering, probably a rat or fifty.

I tried to get up from where I was sitting, but something bound my arms and legs to a chair. I yanked at it seeing whether I could loosen the grip.

"Steven?" I called, trying to see if he was in here.

I heard the footsteps approaching me from behind.

"Steven's my middle name." He whispered in my ear.

* * *

**A/N: When I said **_**should**_** stay frequent I wasn't expecting our offer to be accepted and us to move places either :p**

**But writers block is over, school holidays are here (forgetting the fact of exams), and I have like the rough five or so chapters left already mapped out. Just gotta write them!**

**Gah, I turn 17 tomorrow, how depressing is that?! LOL only 23 years until I'm forty! **** I'm pretty sure I started this when I was 15 as well, oh lord. **

**Merry Christmas everyone, just in advance: D Hope you guys have a lovely holidays. **


	20. Tied Up

**BPOV**

"Why can't we just have movie night at ours?" Emmett moaned.

"Edwards place is better, and it's closer for Rose to come and join us. " Alice said.

"Still don't see why she has to go out with _him."_

"Aww are you jealous Em?"

He scoffed, "You wish, there's just something about him that I don't like."

"The competition?" I joined in

"Bella you're supposed to be on my side!" He whined. He really did remind you of a ten year old sometimes. "Where is the turning? This place is a bloody forest."

"Next one and I bet Steven could find it easily." Alice taunted.

"Whatever, ahh Jasper's already here. See we would have beaten him if you two didn't take forever."

"Correction: if Alice hadn't taken forever."

"C'mon Rosie, I'm the fifth wheel at couple central." Emmett complained.

"Get over it Em, and Bella had to be the fifth wheel for years." I just glared at her, _thanks._

…. …. ….

For once, it felt nice to not be the fifth circle. To sit there in the arms of Edward whilst he recited lines from the old films we were watching. To feel warm and secure. Emmett spent his time throwing popcorn at us trying to distract us, which turned into the guys throwing it at him. Edward finally told him to go into the garage where there was a pool table. Which he jumped straight up for and left us in peace.

"Why is it in the garage?" Alice asked.

"Because my mum says it looks out of place in any of the rooms. Plus as its cold in there, it means less people will want to spend time in there playing pool."

"Well Em's a bear, he won't even notice if the temperature drops."

"The only things he does notice are my sister and food." Jasper added, "Actually where is Rosalie?"

"Still with Steven, you're not going to get all brotherly are you Jaz?" Alice said, moving closer in to kiss him.

He hugged her tighter, "No, she'd kick my arse if I did." _Awww._

**RPOV**

I tried tugging at the rope around my arms, using all my strength to loosen the knots. But it just burned against my skin. I cursed mentally wishing I'd kept at least something in my pocket from work. Ignoring the fact that I couldn't even reach into my pocket anyway. I wiggled in the seat to try to locate which pocket my phone was in. Except I couldn't feel anything in my pockets, not even the £2 I put in my back pocket before we left the pub. He must have gone through them all whilst I was out of it.

I concentrated on my surroundings. My dad had taken Jasper and I out each weekend around the whole area to try to familiarise us with nearly every road and building. It was something he had a strong belief in after being a cabbie driver, before he moved up in the world. It was a large empty warehouse, dusty and uninhabitable. Old damp boxes cluttering one corner of the room, remaining creates in another. Plants that surrounded the building had broken a few of the windows and were starting to grow inside. A large fan that once circulated around the top of the ceiling was the only thing that let in light around me. I still couldn't hear any traffic or signs of life outside. I casted my mind back to one trip where we went to this town outside of ours that always reminded me of the countryside. I'd always ask whether we would see any animals soon. It also meant I had been unconscious for at least two hours.

"It's nice to have you back," Steven said, I looked around the room to see where he was standing, only to find that he was right behind me again. "You really shouldn't try and worm your way out of those ropes. We wouldn't want to hurt that gorgeous body of yours, would we? Also it's no use, trust me. Scouts honour and all."

"Go to hell." I said calmly.

"Now now, that's not nice is it?"

"Who are you anyway?"

"I thought I had become a celebrity amongst your friends. Wow, I guess I must introduce myself properly then, shouldn't I? Tonight Matthew I'll be James _Steven_ Ramsey."

_Shit. _

"Although you shouldn't expect me to sing or anything. Now _that _would be torture. Why so silent all of a sudden my dear?"

"You drugged me didn't you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yep, I had to spice up the cheap bottle of crap I picked up. It's also the easiest way to get you here. You aren't the most co-operative person I know Rose."

"Well I'm terribly sorry that you had to work a bit harder." I said sarcastically. My parents and Em had always taught me to stand up for myself. Though I doubt being a mouthy git to a murderer who was after my best friend and would go to any length to get her was probably not what they had in mind.

He laughed moving to stand right in front of me. I prepared myself to not flinch or show any sign of weakness. His hand moved closer to my face, tugging on a piece of hair pulling it away from my face. "You're always feisty aren't you? Believe me when I say this, it is a shame you're friends with my Bella. I mean I would have gone after the midget but it was harder to connect to her."

"Bella isn't _yours _to own."

"On the contrary I think she is."

**JPOV – Age seven**

_Bella had finally got her cast off and we could play properly! But she was never in the mood for it. Mum had said her mum had gone on a holiday like dad had. I didn't see why she was sad it's not like she was never going to see her again! And she might bring back presents from wherever she went too. Mrs Chapman had finished reading The Twits really early so we had time before lunchtime. Even though we all wanted to go in the playground but she said we couldn't. It was SNOWING! I already told Sam that I would get him loads with snowballs. Ben this really dumb boy in our class asked about being married and Ms said that it shows that two people are happy with each other and want to be together forever. _

_When she let us out finally Bella was taking forever to walk to the playground. I really wanted to play in the snow but she still wouldn't run with me! She said she didn't like snow, who doesn't like snow? Because no one else was staying inside and Bella would be alone I stayed with her in the library and we read books together. We even forgot to go and get our lunch! Though we didn't tell our parents that. Bella was staring into space and I thought that it would be cool to stay with Bella forever so I asked her to marry me. And she said yes! We didn't have real rings so we used pieces of paper and wrapped them around our fingers. When I got home I told my mum about us getting married, she laughed and said that her little man is growing up. _

**RPOV**

"Tell me, what good actually comes out of this?"

"Bella's mine once and for all. She'd have atoned for her sins."

"Oh please, because she didn't have a life of her own, so she moved on without you, boo hoo. Follow your own advice mate; it's in the past get over it."

He rubbed his hand through his hair, "Do you know why my dad left me?"

_I didn't even know his dad left him. Though I wasn't going to mention that._

"He was bored being a parent; he didn't care about supporting his family. Nope, not one bit. All he was interested in was shagging Bella's mum, amongst other women. Of course, Bella doesn't know. I doubt she'd care."

"You're punishing Bella for something her mum did? Please say you have more sense than that."

"Sorry I can't. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to make a call." He raised my phone and dangled it in front of me.

He walked away from my chair and stood directly in front of me a few metres away. "Hello Bella, I wouldn't alert anyone if I were you. Rose's life is a bit tied up, literally."

**BPOV**

"Shouldn't someone get Emmett away from that pool table?" Jaz asked.

"No no, it's peaceful in here. Rose should be here by now though." Alice said.

"Stuck in traffic or drunk out of her mind?"

"She wouldn't drive if she was drunk you idiot."

'_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you, I touch myself ohhhh _

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no oh no oh no'_

Everyone laughed at the music, "Where is that coming from?" I asked.

"Emmett" everyone said in unison.

"What?" Emmett asked emerging from the doorway, "Whose ringtone is the Divinyls? Their phone is ringing in the blue bag."

Which was mine; I jumped up and ran to the front door where I left my bag. I heard Emmett say that Rose had changed it. 'Rosalie' read the caller ID, talk about the devil.

"Very funny Rose, 'I touch myself' what are you ten? It's a good thing Esme and Carlisle aren't here. Whilst we're on that subject where are _you?" _

I couldn't get a reply, seeing that my phone had little signal. I ran upstairs and into Edward's bedroom so I wasn't occupying the bathroom.

"Hello Bella, I wouldn't alert anyone if I were you. Rose's life is a bit tied up, literally." A man said down the phone.

"Who is this?" I had a gut feeling, but I was hoping it was not him at all.

"Guess, my old friend."

"James." I choked.

"We have a winner!"

"What have you done to Rose? I swear if you've hurt-"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, slow down. She's fine; you may speak to her if you wish to after."

"What do you want?"

"You of course."

"Where are you?"

"Wow, straight into the deep end for once, no long winded shit."

"Shame I can't say the same about you."

"Now now, be nice Bella. Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"No police or anything?"

"No."

"I don't want any tricks Bella."

"For fuck sake, just tell me the address. It's just me, I'm not playing any tricks. This is ending tonight, I don't care. My friends have nothing to do with this."

"Nice to see you see it from my point of view. You know those deserted warehouses off the dual carriageway by IKEA, the third one, there's a blue car sitting outside it."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Oh and Bella, please don't try anything funny. I actually like Rose, but if I have to do it, I will. What do you have to say Rose?"

"Besides you being a complete psycho? Bella please don't even think about coming out here, I'll be all right. Just tell Emmett I love him." I could hear the panic in her voice, only because I really knew her. Another person wouldn't notice it, and I'm sure James didn't either.

"I'll see you soon Bella my love."

I searched around Edward's room for a pad and pen; I found his car keys too. Glad I didn't have to take Emmett's as I'd have had to ask for his keys.

_'Edward,_

_Steven = James. He has Rose._

_I'm sorry about taking your car, I have to do this._

_Third warehouse along off the dual carriageway by IKEA._

_I love you._

_Bella'_

**RPOV**

It was official I was going to die. I just wanted to see my family and friends again, just one more time. The chances of that happening were slim, whom was I kidding?

"See I can be the good guy. I haven't laid one finger on you so far."

"No you've just lied to me, drugged me and then held me hostage."

"You're still alive, that's all that counts. Now if you don't mind me I have to go somewhere."

"You're leaving me here?" _Where's the catch. _

"Yep." He walked closer to the door, "I would give you a blanket to keep you warm, but I don't have one, sorry."

**BPOV**

I drove as fast as I possibly could. If I met, a police officer on the way or two they could even help me. My phone started to ring in the back, I was grateful that the lights had turned red at the same time.

"Yes James?"

"Isn't it a crime to use your phone while driving?"

"What do you want?"

"Where are you?"

"Coming up to the A3."

"Good, now go to Lavender road, flat number 23."

"Where's Rose?"

"At that address, I had to make sure you at least trusted me. See you soon." He put the phone down.

Straight away my phone rang again, I was about to pick it up thinking it was James. Except it read Edward, I ignored it concentrating on getting to Rose.

**EPOV**

Titanic had finished, the next movie that we were forced to watch thanks to Alice. Jasper had spent the past five minutes comforting Alice as she cried on his shoulder when Celine Dion sung. Emmett laughed at her calling her a wuss, she counted it by telling him Rose and Bella would have done the same if they were here.

"Has Bella been eaten by her phone or something?" Emmett asked.

"You obviously haven't been around whilst they're on the phone." Jasper said. "They go on forever_. _Girls for you I guess." Alice smacked him right across the chest he just kissed her. "You know I'm not lying."

Emmett motioned a whip with sound included at Jasper who gave him the finger. "Like my sister doesn't wear the trousers in your relationship."

"Rose should be back by now, it's gone ten." Alice went into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Dialling a number and then dropping it back into her lap. "Weird, she didn't pick up."

"Probably still on the phone to Bells." Emmett said.

"No, I got the answer machine." She picked up her phone again, "Hmm, same again." She walked out of the room.

Emmett shook his head, "Girls!"

Alice ran back in, "Guys where has Bella's stuff gone?"

I jumped straight out of my chair, "What do you mean?"

"Her coat and bag, they're not there anymore."

I rushed past her into the hallway, just like Alice had said – none of Bella's belongings were there. "Check the rest of downstairs Alice?" She nodded and ran off towards the kitchen. I ran up the stairs and towards the bathroom that was closed for once. Knocking on the door, "Bella?" I shouted. Silence. "Bella?" I said slowly opening the door, nothing. I checked the rest of the rooms surrounding the bathroom, until I reached my room. I knocked just in case she had fallen asleep in there. It was empty, the only difference was that my duvet looked ruffled. I moved closer to it noticing a piece of paper lying on it.

I grabbed the piece of paper running down the stairs two at a time. My phone in the other hand dialling Bella's phone. No reply.

"Emmett I need to borrow your car." I said quickly as I got into the living room.

"Did you find her?" Alice asked behind me in the doorway. I handed her the piece of paper. "Shit."

"What?" Emmett and Jasper asked.

"Steven is James, and Bella's gone after him." Alice said quietly.

"Emmett I need to borrow your car." I repeated.

"I'm coming with you" He said walking towards the doorway. Alice and Jasper started to follow him.

"Well we all can't come, we won't have room." I tried to reason with him quickly, we didn't have time to argue. No one knew how long Bella had been gone.

"I'm going, that's my sister that pig has there." Jasper said firmly.

"So am I." Alice said.

"No." Jasper and Emmett shouted.

"Alice, can you stay and contact the police and see if you can get a hold of Bella or Rose whilst we go, please." I said quietly. "Also her father."

She nodded, "Fine."

Jasper went to hug her, "We'll be fine, just bringing back your shopping buddies." He bent down and kissed her. Emmett and I walked out towards his car leaving them to have a moment in private.


	21. Owner of a lonely heart

**BPOV**

I pulled up outside the estate James had given me the address for. I could hear police sirens further down the road wondering whether someone had called the police on him, or whether it was for the local drug dealer or knife collector. I could see Lauren's blue car outside the closest block, wondering whether she was part of this plan or not. It wouldn't surprise me, to get her own back at Rose and I? Simples. She probably tracked him down after she found out where I had been all those weeks ago in Swanage.

I walked towards the block for flats 21-39, pushing on the intercom for no. 23. "Hello?" he asked.

"It's me." I replied. I heard a loud buzz, before the click of the door.

"It's open my love." I shuddered at the sound of his voice. Walking up the concrete stairs, I cursed myself for nothing thinking this through. I knew I was sacrificing myself to prevent anyone else I loved getting hurt. But I didn't want to die, I wasn't suicidal. I had no protection, no domestic item, or weapon. I was a fool who took off, fighting before thinking. What would my father say?

Tapping on the door, it opened immediately. He stood there smiling at me. Now I understood why Rose had fallen for his trap, his appearance had changed completely. His dark hair making him look even stronger and threatening. I'd lost the James I was once best friends to, instead the product of hate and revenge stood in front of me. "Nice to see you Bella." He moved closer to me, to embrace me it seemed. I side stepped him so I was further into the passageway. "Fine." He said coldly. "I need your phone, I don't want you try anything. Don't think that I don't know that you've called _Edward _and told him where you are."

I handed it to him knowing I needed to play his game to defeat him. He dropped it on the floor, placing his foot above it before crushing it into small pieces. "There, now the show can begin! Our other guest is this way." He strolled towards a room near the end of the passageway; I noticed blood on the doorframe.

The room was pitch black, I remained in the doorway in case he lured me into a trap. "You might want to turn on the light. It's to your left." Feeling the wall for a switch, I switched it on to see a blonde sitting in the chair facing away from me. The blood I found earlier was dripping down her shoulder onto the floor. _Rose, please no. _

I took an involuntary step forward, ready to get Rose out of the seat. Or create a distraction. Anything to get her out of that seat. Out of this building and back to where she belonged.

James moved closer to the chair, placing his hand on her unharmed shoulder. I moved closer, hoping he'd remove it if he saw me get any closer. "Show time!" He smirked. Swivelling the chair, stopping it so Rose was facing me.

Except it wasn't Rose.

I had mistaken the hair for her, but Lauren sat in the chair instead. Gagged and tied, she was as shocked to see me, as was I. I could see the tears running down her face. She started screaming something at me, but I couldn't understand. Waving the tips of her hands at me and shaking her head. He placed his hands on her neck, she froze staring straight at me. "Lauren," he said softy. "Shut the hell up. I really need to take that gag off you. But if you're just going to scream in your awful voice then I might as well just dispose of you now." He smiled at me.

And I just stood there, not saying a word. Like an idiot.

"Can you be quiet?" He asked her. She nodded quickly. He started to untie the piece of fabric, moving it away from her mouth. "You know Bella right?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Ahhh good, I guess I don't have to go through-"

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked, interrupting him.

He laughed, "In an abandoned warehouse of course. I thought we'd do Lauren first, after all she was first in line." He started stroking her hair, "As well as being very helpful."

She flinched at his touch, staring right at me again. "Bella I didn't know this was going to happen. I promise you, you have to believe me. I didn't know he was like this, I promise. He just said you guys went to school together, so I thought he meant before you came to ours. Then he went on about how he didn't like you, so I thought we had something in common. Not like this though." She was crying really hard, it made it harder to understand what she was saying. "Please, you have to believe me. I'm sorry Bella, please. I didn't know he was crazy, please." She started begging. James walked in front of her and smacked her right across her face, she gasped before crying harder.

"And I think we've heard enough from you for now."

"Let her go." I said firmly.

"Sorry?" He stared at me as if I had five heads.

"This is between you and me, let Lauren go."

"I'd rather not. This bitch knows more than she should."

For the first time in my life, I actually wanted to go over and comfort Lauren. I knew her crying was only antagonising him further.

"I won't say anything. I swear. Please let me go."

"Let her, and then it's just you and me. You won't have to worry about babysitting her."

"Fine." He moved closer to her, pulling out his knife holding it to the rope around her left wrist. Breaking it in one swift movement. He shuffled over to the other side, holding the knife out. He pressed it through her chest.

"No!" I screamed, grounded in place shocked.

"Now she's gone."

"You're a sick bastard."

"You're the one who suggested it." He smiled at me, wiping the blood off the knife on her top.

"You know full well what I meant."

He shrugged, "It's not like you got on with her anyway, count it as community service."

I shook my head at how unbelievable he was. I knew now I had to keep him away from Rose. If he couldn't get back to her, then she was safe. Even if it meant we didn't know where she was for now.

"Are you ready for act two or is it time for an interlude?"

"What's act two?"

"You're choice, you or Rose."

"Me." I replied instantly.

**EPOV**

Emmett banged on the steering wheel in frustrating.

"Emmett calm down." Jasper said in the back.

"Your sister is being held by a fucking psychopath and you're telling me to calm down? For all we know Bella could have left hours ago, this stupid place is hours away from here and you're tell me to calm down?"

"Getting frustrated isn't going to help."

"Jasper, it isn't gonna work on me at the moment. Our sisters are out there, and I don't give two shits about anything else until they're safe back here." He pressed down on the horn a couple of times, "What is this idiot doing?"

I was constantly trying to get a hold of Bella or Rosalie, but neither of their phones would answer. Alice had called to tell us everyone had been informed, that a police officer was at the house and a team had been sent to the same address we were heading to. I tried dialling Bella's number again but "_This person is currently unavailable to take your call_._" _ I dial another two times just in case it was a mistake. "Bella's phone is off." I said, not entirely sure who to.

"The battery better be dead, and that's all." Emmett grumbled.

"How much longer would you say?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't bite my head off.

"Hard to say, if pillocks like him in front are scattered along the roads, another two hours, if not hopefully within the next hour."

"The next problem is trying to find this warehouse." Jasper said quietly. The problem looming in the air.

**BPOV**

James sat in the corner of the room, knees up and hands supporting his head. Staring at Lauren, no narration, no movement, I wasn't sure how long we spent like that. Him sitting there, me standing there watching him. His face was so sad, a frown that looked a hundred years older than him. I wished as hard as possible that I could see him in the same light as before. That nothing had happened and he was still my James. But every time I follow his gaze, the monster he'd become would tarnish my view of him.

"I loved her." He said softly.

I didn't know what to say, not sure whether to believe him or not.

"Not as much as you, of course. There was something about her…" He lifted his hands to try to motion something, but then sighed. "It just filled a hole inside me." He placed his hand on his chest, while bowing his head. "I wouldn't have done it. I just couldn't handle it, I'd lost her already. She wouldn't have stayed after this." He lifted his head staring right at me, tears in his eyes. "I couldn't let her leave me too."

I wanted to tell him to move on, that he had to get over this compulsion over claiming people. To leech onto them even after they move on. Instead, I stood there silent, letting him wallow in self-pity and guilt.

"This is why I can't let you go Bella."

"It's too late now. I can't forgive you for this James."

"I know. I wouldn't blame you anyway." He sighed, jabbing his knife into the carpet. "I should have gone to Charlie's, I should have asked for your number or address or something. I should have tried, and as I didn't it resulted in this."

He stood up walking across the room; I took a deep breath preparing myself to fight. Walking over to the windowsill, he picked something up, walked towards me and held it towards me. Rose's phone. "The warehouse behind B&Q on the way here that was used to stock clearance stuff." I stared at him confused. "That's where Rose is, call Edward or whoever. She'll be freezing by now."

I took the phone, waiting for him to attack me, but he moved back to his original spot on the floor. I dial Edward's number hoping he'd pick up.

"Rosalie?" He said relieved.

"It's Bella." I said quietly.

He sighed, "Thank god. Are you okay? Where are you? Are you with Rose?"

"I'm fine, I don't know and no, I'm with James. But I know where Rose is."

"So do we, I got your note."

"No, that's a detour. Listen, you know that huge B&Q on the way to where I work, there's a warehouse behind it on a small private road. That's where Rose is." I heard him repeating the instructions in the background. Emmett swearing, shouting about being in traffic and on the other side from it.

"Bella where are you?" I could hear how worried he was.

"I don't know. I was taken here." I lied.

He groaned, "He's there isn't he?"

"Yes." I answered, knowing he knew the answer anyway.

"Bella, as soon as we get Rose. We're coming for you. I promise. I don't care where or how, but we'll find you. I love you."

"I love you too Edward." I said quietly, hanging the phone up. Ignoring the goodbye tone that came from my voice.

"We should probably get away from here. Pass me the phone." I gave it to him watching him call someone. "Hi, Jess I've been trying to get in touch with Lauren, but she left her phone in my car…she isn't at the hospital? That's weird she should have been there by now. You couldn't check on her could you? I would but I can't get rid of Rose. She's being all clingy. Thanks." He looked at me. "Come on." He motioned me down the stairs and out of the block. "Hmm Edward's car? Quite nice, you can drive."

I started the engine, and was about to drive when he put his hand on the steering wheel. "Let me think of a place, and I wouldn't have any ideas if I were you Bella. Because right now you're guilty with association. You could have helped Lauren, yet you left her there. Now follow the road out towards Woking."

I had no idea where I was going, not even sure, I was going the right way until I saw the road signs.

Rose's phone started to ring, "Well isn't this sweet, your boyfriend is calling." He said bitterly before rejecting the call.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not expecting a proper answer.

"I honestly haven't got a clue. Just far away from there." Which was what I feared. "Tell me something Bella, I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything, but what do you see in Edward? The way Rose talks about him, it seems like he's a goody two shoes with expectations too huge. Or are you really trying to live such an opposite life to what you had before?"

"It's not like that. For once, I feel like I can be myself 100% around him, no evasion. It may seem like he lives a whole other upper class world that I don't belong in, but he really doesn't. Yeah, he may not be as common as we are; he's still down to earth." Then I could bite my tongue for what I next said, "Plus, what life have I got left down there except Charlie? You won't be there, and you've made it your duty to take care of anyone else I cared about."

Except he actually looked ashamed. "I thought-"

"We all know what you thought, but you thought wrong didn't you? And now at least four people are dead thanks to you. They didn't deserve to die, you can't play God. Unless you take yourself out of the equation."

"You don't mean that Bella."

"I do," and I did. Why should he live when those who should be alive aren't thanks to him? That's when I started plotting in my head.

* * *

**A/N: The Douchebag theme - ****Christopher Lennertz is actually quite a good muse, that I didn't notice I had on repeat until I got half way through this. (Explanation for my sick violent mind)**

**I hope everyone had a nice Christmas. Mine involved getting my Nan on Wii fit LOL **


	22. Maps

**RPOV**

I could hear movement from outside. Car doors slamming. I stayed quiet in case James had brought a group of mass murdering pals along. I wasn't walking into his trap. I had nothing left to chance, but I wasn't stupid.

Then I heard my saviour. "ROSE?" Emmett screamed. I could hear Edward and Jasper joining in. I tried to shout back, but my throat was so sore I was just able to hear myself.

"Emmett…" I croaked continuously, hoping someone heard me. I tried rattling the chair I was on. Stomping my feet, anything. I would have whistled if I could.

There were footsteps surrounding the outside, so close to the entrance. Though they were oblivious to it by the looks of it. "Edward, Emmett, Jasper." I called.

A bright light shone on my face, and flashed in the other direction straight away. I rattled the chair as hard as possible to direct the light back on me. It started to trail its way back. "I think I can see something," Jasper said. I sighed in relief. "Rose?"

I cleared my throat, wishing I had some water at least. "Jasper, I'm over here." I tried to shout.

"Guys, she's in here. I can just about see her." Jasper said. I could hear fast footsteps running towards the light source.

"That'll cave if we even try and get through." Edward said quietly.

"I don't care." I could hear the slight creak of the metal building. "Rosie, we're coming in and getting you." The noise was getting louder; I could see the fan above me shaking.

"Emmett, don't even think about it. You'll make the thing collapse; can't you hear it protesting each time?" Jasper tried to reason with him. "We'll try and find another entrance Rose."

I sat there, listening intently for what seemed like hours. Waiting, waiting for them to come through, waiting to hear them at least. I tried to remember how James got out, but it was so dark I couldn't tell what was what anymore.

Something was being dragged outside; there was a huge gust of wind that flew into the room making me shiver. The metal walls were rattling. I could hear the noise of a car engine, Emmett's car.

The lights started to shine on the wall in front of me; I turned my head to see the headlights of the car outlining Emmett's body that was running towards me.

"Rosie," he said so sadly once he was facing me. He looked down at my wrists and ankles tied to the chair. "I am going to throttle that bastard the first chance I get to." He knelt on the floor and placed the torch in his mouth before starting to untie the rope at the bottom of my feet.

"Where are Jaz and Edward?" I asked.

He loosened my other ankle before taking the torch out of his mouth. "Edward's getting some stuff ready for you. Jasper is contacting Alice and trying to get a hold of Bella." He put the torch back in his mouth, shining it at my wrists. I could see the dry blood on them from where I tried to get myself out earlier. I winced when he touch the cuts accidentally, he mumbled sorry through the torch. When my first wrist was free, I took the torch and shone it for him.

As soon as I was free, he lifted me up into a hug. Drawing me in so tight I was struggling to breathe, but it didn't matter. "I thought we were going to be too late Rose, I'm sorry." He pulled me tighter, and kissed all over the top of my head. "I've never been so scared before."

I pulled myself away, staring straight into his eyes. Knowing he would never mention that in front of anyone else. I kissed him deeply, ignoring the signs that I needed to take a breather. Before hugging him again. "I love you."

He held me tighter, rubbing circles on my back. "I love you too."

"See there was no need to worry, I'm fine. Ha ha, I made you emotional." I said jokingly trying to cheer him up.

I could feel his chest vibrate as he laughed. "I'm your emotional teddy bear, remember?" I could see the faint trace of a grin on his face, but his eyes were still pools of sadness.

**BPOV**

"Can't you drive any faster?" James asked annoyed.

"No, I can't."

"Oh yeah I forgot, the officer's daughter, must abide by the law!" He said sarcastically.

I looked at the gas gauge, the arrow so close to the E "I can't anyway because we're low on petrol. If I go any faster we'll probably run out before we even reach a petrol station."

"Great, isn't this just great?" he smacked the glove compartment in frustration.

And it was. It was the greatest thing ever.

**RPOV**

Emmett kept his arm around me as we walked out of the warehouse where Jasper and Edward were waiting. As soon as we emerged, they started to move towards us. Emmett held his hand up, "She's fine."

Edward opened the backdoor and told me to sit down. He started to examine my wrists, which I hadn't noticed had started bleeding again. He went to the front passenger seat and grabbed a little case as well as a blanket passing it to Emmett who was now sitting in the other seat wrapping it around me. "This might sting a bit." I watched as he dampened a cloth with a bottle of water.

"Can I have that?" I nodded towards the water bottle. He passed it to Emmett who was holding it near my mouth. "I'm perfectly capable of drinking by myself." Edward waiting until I had finished before wiping my cuts clean. He placed a bandage over them. He started to look me up and down scanning my body. "I'm fine. It was only my wrists. Emmett had now thrown his keys to Jasper who was starting the engine, turning the heating on. "Although he did drug me to get me out here." I could hear Emmett, swearing.

"With what? And you have a few cuts on your face." Edward asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He put it in my drink." I put my hand to my face rubbing it. "Leave them, they're not bleeding."

"We should take you to the hospital, they need to check those wounds as I've done the best I can with what I have and they need to run tests to see if that drug has affected you internally." Edward said concerned.

"Have you found Bella yet?"

"Not yet. She's with James."

"We'll we're finding her first. I've been fine for the last…" I looked at the clock it was nearly two am. "Five or so hours."

Edward went back to his seat. Passing another bottle of water towards me and a plain roll. "Sorry, we were in a rush." He motioned to the roll. "Do you have any idea where he'd be?"

"At his house maybe, but I don't know how we got there. Or even if it is his. We dropped Lauren off; he may have gone back there."

"Does she still live on that estate?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"I drove past once and saw her moving stuff in. We had a bit of a chat." I shook my head at him; he knew we didn't get along!

The whole ride there I rested my head on Emmett, while he kept giving me quick kisses. He sat in the middle seat, so we were as close as possible. Every time I looked up at him, he'd smile. His smile making me feel like nothing was wrong, like I hadn't been held captive for hours, like my best friends life wasn't still in danger.

When we were at school, everyone always thought that either I had him on a leash or he was violent towards me. They didn't have a clue. They judged a book by the cover without reading the actual story. He was the warmest caring person I knew, he wasn't abusive nor violent. And he was mine.

"Can I use someone's phone?" I asked at no one in particular.

Edward held his one out to me.

"_It's Rose, I'm free. Just for the record if it wasn't obvious, you're fired." _

I sent to my own phone.

**BPOV**

Rose's phone beeped. Steven looked at the screen before laughing. "They got Rose and she still has her humour." He said before holding the phone to his ear. "Damn it ran out of credit."

"Well it's a good thing we're coming up to a petrol station isn't it?" I pointed to the sign.

I drove in and guessing that the fuel cap was on my side drove to the pump on the far left, so we were out of the bright lights of the shelter. I sat there for moment thinking through what I was doing again. James stared at me. "I don't know what type of petrol the car takes."

It wasn't an act. I was clueless.

"Unleaded?"

"I don't know it's a foreign car."

He held Rose's phone in his hand. "Stupid thing."

"Let me top it up, and then come back." I suggested. He stared at me a bit apprehensive. Before slowly passing it to me.

"Don't try anything funny."

I nodded, not bothering to take the keys out. He could have the car if he wanted. I had what I needed for an escape. He wanted my head on a stick, so he wouldn't leave anyway.

I walked into the shop, taking a quick glance around where everything was situated for when I walked back in. I went to the counter and asked for a top up voucher, handing him the money. I thought it would be better to add the credit in front of James. Playing up the trust act for him.

Once back in the car I added the voucher, and called Edward straight away.

"Hey Edward." I said really upbeat.

"Bella? Is everything okay? We found Rose; she's okay, even though she's refusing to go to the hospital until we find you."

"Edward, sorry about taking the car, but what kind of petrol does it take? I wasn't sure in case it wasn't unleaded and I screwed it up."

He was a bit taken back by the question. "Unleaded still, Bella, where are you going?" He asked slowly.

"Unleaded...good, thanks" James pointed to the clock on the radio and mouthed 'time's up'. "I have to go, bye." I said quickly hanging up the phone before he could speak again. I knew it was rude, but the sooner I got off the phone the sooner I could get my plan into action.

I pulled the keys out and walked to the cap, hoping it didn't have to be opened by a lever. Luck was on my side; I opened the cap and placed it on the roof, filling up the tank half way in case I needed to use it to my aid. Taking note of the pump number, I opened my car door and asked James if he wanted anything to eat, he shook his head.

Inside the shop, I made it look like I was looking around for a while. I turned on the camera on her phone, grabbing a bag of haribo before walking down another isle towards the maps. I rearranged the shelf, finding an OS map of South England, I quickly opened it up finding Woking and took a photo of it with my finger pointing to it. I sent it to Edward's phone along with _'This is where he's making me drive. Don't text back because he'll want Rose's phone back. I love you, Bella. Ps. Ask Alice what she used as Jasper's code name before they went out. Answer: Jackson. (Proof it's me not James sending this)'_ I deleted the message and photo straight away whilst folding up the map again. I grabbed some of crisps and a few bottles of water, as well as a screwdriver. _Just in case. _

Walking back to the car I could see James playing with the radio, throwing a packet of crisp and the phone at him. He was checking the call log and messages; I chew on my lip to stop myself from smiling. "Are you ready to go?" I asked, opening my packet of crisp, placing them in my lap. He nodded.

"Something doesn't make sense…," he said quietly.

"What?"

He held the phone out, "You had this, yet you didn't use it."

I shrugged, "I'm not trying to contact them, if that's what you're hoping. Like I said before, my friends have nothing to do with this." I reassured him.

"So no Edward to the rescue?" He laughed.

"No Edward to the rescue." I repeated. Hoping Edward had received my message.

**RPOV**

We were getting closer to the pub. I shuddered at the thought of it being the start of everything tonight…yesterday, whatever. Emmett hugged me tighter. It felt like weeks ago, but it was only last night. I wish I could go back and actually listen to everyone's jokes about him. They were more clued in that I was. I could see the turning towards Laurens. There were flashing lights outside the road, police surrounding her block.

"That's his car." I pointed to the small car that police officers were looking inside it. Jasper quickly parked the car and we all rushed out, walking straight towards the entrance. I was walking in front, the police officer closest to me held his arm out blocking my path.

"Are you a resident here?"

"No, but my friend lives here."

"At what number." _Shit, think._

"I don't know I've never been inside I know she lives here though. Look, she was supposed to be at the hospital ages ago, but she never turned up. I've been calling her but she won't pick up."

"What does she look like?"

"Blonde hair about my height. Her name's Lauren, Lauren Mallory." I couldn't think of any other adjectives to describe her that were nice.

The officer's face dropped. "I'm sorry." I frowned at him wondering, why he was apologising. When I noticed an ambulance door opening around the side of the block, Jessica on the floor, her hands in her face.

I ran towards her. "Jessica!" She looked up at me before sticking her nose up at me. "Jessica, what happened?"

"Like you care."

I used all my control not to roll my eyes at her, "Please, Jessica." I placed my hand in hers, she gasped at my wrists, looking at me properly, probably seeing all my cuts. "What happened to Lauren?" I asked slowly.

"I don't know." She said shakily. "She was taking forever to get to the hospital. But I waited for her. Then I went out for some fresh air and Steven called me, telling me that he couldn't get a hold of her. So I went to check on her…" she burst into tears. I hugged her. "I let myself in because I have her spare key. Her whole flat was quiet, which is never is. I checked all of her rooms. Then I got to her spare room and there was blood all over the outside. And I got really scared, the door was closed, so I pushed it open…the blood…there was loads of blood Rosalie. I was so scared, she was just sitting there…her eyes were still open." She shook her head and just cried.

"Jess do you know where _Steven_ has gone?"

She frowned, "He said he was with you…"

I raised my wrist at her, "And after he tied me up in a warehouse?" she gasped, shaking her head. "Damn it."

"Why?" she asked.

"He has Bella."

The paramedic waved at Jess. "I need to go…"

I hugged her again, "Okay, Jessica it'll be all right. I'm sorry."

She smiled at me, "I'm sorry too. I hope you find Bella, I really mean it."

"Thanks" I said, waving at her, as she climbed into the back.

The same police officer walked over to me, he was talking to the guys before. Jasper was on his phone. Edward had a map in his hand.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We have a lead," Edward said, reading the map, whilst holding his phone out at me. A photo of a map with Bella's finger, I could tell it was hers as I had painted her nails that star pattern yesterday.

"Did you ask Alice?" I said re-reading her little message.

He nodded, "Jasper is talking to her now. Did Jessica say anything?"

"No, but she's in a real state."

The officer came forward to me, "Sorry, I'm Officer Todd; your friends have told me everything. Once we have found your friend I'm afraid you will have to give a statement."

"After I've been to the hospital." I said. The officer looked confused. "Edward's forcing me," I signaled to all of my body, "and he drugged me." The officer gasped and turned straight to Edward. "I mean James, not Edward."

Jasper turned back to us, "Are we ready to go?"

"A colleague and I will follow you guys. It's a detective's car, they won't notice. I'll arrange back up too." He walked away to talk on his phone. Another officer was walking past us with sealed bags. The cover in one of them looked familiar.

"Hey wait up." I called, walking towards him. He stopped looking confused. "That's my friend's phone." I said, pointing to the bag.

"The blonde girl?"

"No, the other girl this pig has." He still looked at me weirdly. "Ask PC Todd. Is there any chance we can have that?"

He shook his head, "Nope, this is evidence towards a murder case." _And I had just thrown Bella to the lions.

* * *

_

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope everyone has a great new years. **

**I'm a loser staying up till like 4:40am writing this LOL. **


End file.
